CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE
by Luis Carlos
Summary: La noche oculta muchos misterios, se niega a mostrar la realidad de las cosas cuando el manto nocturno lo cubre todo y los seres que viven de ella, salen para hacer sus horrores indescriptibles. El pueblo de South Park pronto se verá envuelto por una cadena de asesinatos que estremecerá cada una de las almas de sus habitantes y seguirá hasta que descubran y detengan al culpable.
1. El inicio de la Pesadilla

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Aquí me vuelvo a presentar con otro fic especial y es para ¡LA NOCHE DE BRUJAS! ¡BUUU! XD. Como es tradición, siempre haré un fic dedicado a esa "escalofriante" Noche que solo se da una vez al año en donde los fantasmas, espectros y todo tipo de aberraciones pueden pasear a sus anchas aterrando a todo aquel que se le cruce por el camino y en donde las personas pueden comportarse de forma más errática que de costumbre ya sea disfrazándose y yendo a pedir dulces de puerta a puerta con todo descaro o festejar a lo grande (en especial con bebidas alcohólicas) o hacer una que otra "inocente" travesura o treta o cosas más subiditas de tono como unos cuantos actos vandálicos (por cortesía de adolescentes fuera de control XD)**

 **Pero a diferencia de mis anteriores fics de "terror" que eran de puro humor, este será de verdadero horror ya que tendrá misterio, intriga, suspenso, muertes brutales y mucho Gore (Sobre todo esto último) y tendrá una ENORME sorpresa que nadie se esperará :O**

 **Así que comencemos. South Park no es mío, es del par de maricones de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (que complacerán a las amantes del Creek con uno de los nuevos capítulos de la serie XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

En una gran y elegante sala, había alguien sentado en un fino sillón leyendo un libro frente al fuego de la chimenea y le dio la vuelta a la página. Estaba tan metido en su lectura que solo se limitaba a parpadear. Se trataba de Luis Carlos Alarcón y en su cara se podía apreciar las emociones que sentía gracias al contenido del libro en sus manos.

-Oh… hola mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción- saludó al público -nada mejor que una noche oscura con un fuerte aire tétrico para leer una buena historia de horror ¿verdad?- rió divertido -como todos ustedes saben, me dedico a viajar por los Multi-Universos para hacer historias inspiradas en los sucesos que ocurren en ellos. Por lo general las historias que hago son de humor o de drama o acción, aventura; prácticamente de casi todos los géneros que existen. Pero hay uno que pocas veces he tocado y ese es el de horror- comenzó a explicar.

-Son muy pocas las historias de horror verdadero que he hecho. Y por eso ahora les voy a contar una historia inspirada en los sucesos de una dimensión que visité hace poco y que me dejaron sin habla ya que nunca antes había visto algo como eso en ninguno de los universos estilos South Park que he visitado hasta ahora- dijo esto con genuino asombro.

-¿De qué tratará?- sonrió ya con malicia a la vez que se oyeron potentes truenos y por las ventanas se podían ver rayos caer que iluminaban sus ojos -pues acompáñenme en este viaje de misterio, horror y tragedia en donde ocurrirán cosas que de seguro harán que tengan los ojos bien abiertos durante noches enteras y que podrían afectar seriamente su salud mental. Je, je, je- rió un poco cuando el fuego de la antorcha se intensificó y una fuerte brisa agitó con violencia las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo.

Nuestra historia comienza en el pueblo de South Park de ese mundo paralelo, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los pueblos estilo South Park de otras realidades, este es muchísimo más normal ya que nunca ha pasado por algún tipo de calamidades y sus habitantes jamás han estado en peligro de muerte… hasta ahora.

Era una noche oscura y mientras que el centro del pueblo y sus cercanías eran iluminados por los focos de los postes, en las afueras el manto nocturno era total, ni siquiera los tenues rayos de la luna permitían poder apreciar lo que se encontrase a más de dos pasos de distancia de uno.

Lo que eran muy malas noticias para cualquier persona que tuviera la osadía o poco sentido común de aventurarse por ahí, en especial cerca del bosque que gracias a esta atmósfera, tenía un aire bastante perturbador que le pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquier individuo.

Exceptuando a un asqueroso alcohólico, que debido a su estado de ebriedad, caminaba erráticamente sin rumbo alguno diciendo varias incoherencias.

-¡Hip!… vamos imbécil… Ese es… tu mejor ¡Hip! ¿Golpe?- estaba alucinando con estarse peleando contra alguien ya que agitaba sus puños como si fuera un torpe boxeador -¡JA, LO SABÍA! No estás a mi ¡Hip! Altura…- sonrió triunfal después de haber vencido a su "contrincante" y se llevó su botella de cerveza a la boca para darle un trago.

Se sobre saltó cuando escuchó el sonido de ramas rompiéndose y el sonido de plantas siendo agitadas. Preguntó quién andaba por ahí viendo de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa, sudando a chorros a pesar del frío que hace, respiraba muy agitado, el corazón le latía con tanta potencia que parecía explotársele en cualquier momento.

-¿Ho-hola?… hay ¡Hip! ¿Alguien ahí?- apegó su botella al pecho y dio un leve salto acompañado con un grito agudo al oír como ramas se partían y la maleza se agitaba detrás de él -¡¿Quién anda por ahí?! Si se tratan de mocosos estúpidos haciendo de las suyas…- se molestó al pensar en esta posibilidad.

Volvió a aterrarse al oír unos leves gruñidos y pasos que se acercaban a él hasta que se dejó de oír cualquier tipo de sonidos, lo único que se oía era el sonido del viento agitando la vegetación. Se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta y temblaba levemente volviendo a mirar todo a su alrededor de forma lenta y pausada.

-¡AAAHHH!- soltó un desgarrador grito al oír como algo se le acercaba por atrás y al girar no pudo ver nada de nada, no solo por la oscuridad de la noche, sino porque no parecía haber nada frente a él -¿Pero qué…? ¡Hip!- oyó unos pequeños chillidos y al mirar hacia abajo y agudizar su vista, pudo distinguir la pequeña figura de una ardilla que estaba masticando una semilla -Oh… ¡Pero si solo se trata de esta inmunda alimaña!- cuando se enojó de nuevo, intentó aplastarla con su pie derecho, pero el animalito corrió alejándose de él metiéndose a los arbustos -¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Hip!- fue tras la criaturita para lastimarla.

Pero al adentrarse en la maleza, se topó con una rara sombra que no parecía combinar con el entorno ya que tenía una forma humanoide y se podía apreciar como sus ojos brillaban intensamente con los que lo miraban fijamente sin parpadear y respiraba de forma pausada.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- no pudo terminar de formular esa pregunta ya que ese extraño ser se le tiró encima.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por los gritos de agonía de ese desdichado ebrio que resonaban hasta el único rincón del bosque y el único testigo de semejante acto barbárico, era la pequeña ardillita que se había refugiado en su madriguera en un tronco y en sus ojos se podían reflejar el terror puro que experimentaba en ese momento y que muy poco se reflejara en los ojos de cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo de South Park.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas para el resto de la población siguieron con toda normalidad, pero las noticias sobre la muerte de ese tipo no perdieron tiempo en esparcirse como una plaga de langostas en un cultivo incomodando a más de uno.

-No me imagino el horror por el cual pasó ese hombre. Con este, es la quinta muerte de este mes- decía Kyle a sus amigos y compañeros en el salón de clases con cierto temor y cautela.

-Eso es lo que le pasa a los pendejos que vayan a aventurarse por el bosque a tan altas horas de la noche- Cartman sin embargo, veía divertido eso como todo insensible y sádico de primera clase que es. El pelirrojo ante eso le recriminó diciéndole: "Si se hubiese tratado de ti, habrías llorado como un perfecto marica y te habrías puesto a rezar para que un milagro te salvara".

-¿Y no saben cómo murió ese tipo? Solo dijeron que se encontró su cadáver en el bosque y ya, no dieron detalles de cómo fue su muerte- quiso saber Kenny retomando el asunto principal.

-Nadie sabe cómo fue asesinado. Por alguna razón no han querido dar detalles al respecto tanto de su muerte, como la de los otros- le respondió Token.

-¡OH CIELOS! Si no han dado detalles sobre eso… ¡Es porque debió haberse tratado de un extraterrestre haciendo de las suyas y por eso el gobierno no quiere que se sepa que fue lo que ocurrió! ¡OH JESUCRISTO!- no podían faltar los comentarios paranoicos por parte del pequeño y medio loco de Tweek.

-Dios… ¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de decir sus estupideces?- Craig ya estaba harto de las constantes paranoias por parte del rubio.

-Ah…- Stan por su parte, estaba totalmente ajeno a la charla, tenía la cara apoyada en su mano derecha con una expresión de gran tristeza gravada en ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Stan? ¿Aún sigues triste por la muerte de Shelli?- le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Sí… no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes desde que ese maldito oso la mató…- al pelinegro estaba que se le escurría una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda. Al parecer, la primogénita de los Marsh, fue asesinada y devorada por un gran oso.

-Ya, Stan- Kenny le puso una mano en el hombro -no sé lo difícil que sería perder a un hermano o hermana, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ella no quisiera que siguieras lamentando su muerte y que continuaras con tu vida- trató de hacerle sentir mejor con un comentario que francamente es algo muy gastado y cliché.

-Además, mira el lado bueno hippie. Ella ya no está para descargar su ira en ti cada vez que un novio la rechace- Eric intentó "levantarle los ánimos" a su estilo para nada sutil y lo empeoró.

-Mira lo que causas, Cartman- Wendy le llamó la atención -recuerda Stan. Los demás y yo estaremos aquí para lo que necesites y puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros para lo que sea- le sonrió de forma tierna a lo que él le devolvió el gesto ante la mirada desaprobatoria del culón.

-Hola chicos y chicas- les saludó el profesor Mackey entrando al salón junto con la directora Victoria y el Chef. Los 3 tenían expresiones de tristeza iguales a la que Stan tenía, cosa que extrañó a los estudiantes.

-¿Les pasa algo?- cuando Kyle les hizo esa pregunta, los tres se vieron entre sí para ver quién será el que hable y explique la razón por las que están así. El Chef carraspeo ya que él decidió hablar.

-Verán niños y niñas- a pesar de que todos ellos tenían 17 años y cursaban el último grado de la secundaria, él se refería a ellos como si todavía fueran unos infantes -tenemos que darles una trágica noticia- todos se tensaron por eso y prestaron toda su atención a lo que iba a decir a continuación -su maestro, el señor Garrison, ha muerto- soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kyle atónito. El resto se quedó sin habla ya que a pesar de que ese viejo amargado, odioso y marica les caía mal, perderlo a él es como si perdiesen una parte de ellos mismo, después de todo, él les ha estado dando clases prácticamente desde siempre.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué le pasó?- les preguntó Kenny.

-Supuestamente estaba volviendo de su casa después de estar en un bar de… ustedes ya saben- la directora hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar los bares gays que el profesor solía frecuentar -no sé sabe que ocurrió con su cuerpo, pero su cabeza estaba tirada en medio de la calle cerca de su casa- los jóvenes se volvieron a perturbar por esto último.

-¿Lo decapitaron y tiraron su cabeza frente a su casa? ¡¿Qué clase de loco podría hacer algo como eso?!- Kyle ya se indignó por eso.

-¡ES LO QUE DIJE! Se tratan de extraterrestres. Ahora están robando los cuerpos de las personas y les quitan sus cabezas para implantarles unas sondas con las cuales crean un ejército de zombis que…- Tweek estaba tratando de explicar su disparatada teoría.

-¡CÁLLATE TWEEK!- le gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo enfadados ya que este no era el momento adecuado para que comenzara a decir sus incoherencias.

-¡GAH, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MA…!- estaba tratando de disculparse moviendo las manos frente a él de forma desesperada.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Craig golpeó el brazo de su pupitre con el puño derecho parándose de su asiento y se le acercó tomándolo de los hombros con brusquedad -podrías por favor, por esta vez ¡¿No comenzar a decir tus pendejadas?!- le exigió llegando a los límites de su paciencia.

-¡Está bien, está bien! no diré nada ¡Solo por favor no me maten!- el joven del chullo lo soltó, le dio la espalda y comenzó a golpearse los costados de su cabeza ya desesperado.

-Oigan chicos- Stan le habló a sus amigos para que no le prestaran atención a eso -¿Dónde está Butters? Es raro que él no venga a clases siendo que es uno de los más responsables.

-De seguro sus putos padres lo volvieron a castigar por cualquier pendejada como siempre- Eric dijo esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No. Cuando lo castigan, lo único que le permiten hacer es solo ir a la escuela y nada más. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- el rubio del anorak estaba confundido.

-¿Qué más da? Ya aparecerá por ahí cuando menos se requiera de su presencia- Cartman otra vez volvió a mandar al cuerno el asunto.

Sin Garrison, el señor Mackey se haría cargo de impartirles clases a todos ellos (Al menos lo mejor que podía) teniendo que soportar sus constantes burlas.

Ah la hora del descanso, todos los muchachos decidieron ir a jugar futbol americano para que se les pasara la tristeza por la muerte de su viejo profesor.

-Hola chicos- les saludo Butters acercándoseles con una de sus características y radiantes sonrisas.

-Vaya Butters ¿Y esa rareza que llegas a estas horas? No recuerdo cuando ha sido la última vez que llegaste así de tarde- Kenny rió divertido. Pero el recién llegado ante eso, comenzó a frotarse los nudillos como siempre lo hace cuando se pone nervioso, incómodo o está en una situación que considere perjudicial para él -¿Butters? ¿Te pasa algo?- se le acercó.

-N-no, no. No me pasa nada ¿A qué están jugando?- quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente. Cosa que confundió más al rubio de la capucha.

-A futbol americano ¿Nos acompañas?- le ofreció amablemente el pequeñuelo de Pip.

-¡Por supuesto!- él volvió a sonreír amistosamente y se dispuso a jugar dejando a un todavía desconcertado Kenny que seguía preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Kyle estaba corriendo con la pelota y valiéndose a que es muy delgado y bajito, lograba esquivar a todos los que intentaban taclearlo, hasta que el gorila de Trent se puso frente a él y extendió su pierna derecha dándole una certera patada en el abdomen deteniéndolo en seco, que perdiera el aire, escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

-Con tu permiso, enano- cogió el balón y comenzó a correr con él siendo una locomotora imparable que al parecer nadie podría detener. Hasta que Stan se le tiró encima, ambos rodaron por el pasto y la bola fue arrebatada de sus manos.

-¡¿A quién se la arrojo?! ¡¿A quién se la arrojo?!- preguntó viendo a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, hasta que fijó su vista en Butters que era el que más lejos estaba -espero no arrepentirme por esto… ¡Hay te va, Butters!- se inclinó hacia atrás y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas justo antes de que Boyett se le tirara encima.

El rubio de ojos celestes corrió de medio lado y saltó atrapando la pelota con mano derecha.

-¡Es mía!- sonrió triunfal y comenzó a correr para hacer la anotación. Mark quiso taclearlo, después Josh, Craig, el Topo y Token. Pero para la sorpresa de todo, él fue capaz de esquivarlos empujándolos con toda facilidad, como si se tratase de un jugador profesional, hasta cruzar la última yarda -¡Sí, sí! ¡GANAMOS!- sostuvo en lo alto la bola dando leves saltos.

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? ¡Butters fue capaz de bailarles sabroso a todos ellos uno por uno! ¿Cómo pudo lograrlo?- Cartman no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Parece que tuviese una fuerza sobrehumana ¿de dónde la sacó?- Kyle, que con dificultad se puso de pie, también estaba atónito.

-Por suerte hice una buena elección- Stan sonrió un poco por haber elegido bien.

Al terminar las clases, todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse.

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Butters? Vamos a estudiar en la casa de Thomas- le ofreció el gentil Gary.

-Lo siento chicos, pero debo hacer algo muy importante- el mayor rechazó amablemente la oferta.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Bradley con toda curiosidad haciendo que se preocupara como lo hizo cuando Kenny lo interrogo por haber llegado tan tarde.

-Algo… importante- dijo cortante intentando poner otra gentil sonrisa para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse de ellos que lo miraban confundido.

-¿Qué será lo que le ocurre? En este último mes se ha comportado ¡COMO UNA LOBA EN CELO! De forma extraña- a Thomas ya se le estaba haciendo raro la aptitud del otro rubio.

-Espero que no sea algo peligroso- Bradley ya se estaba inquietando por su forma de comportarse.

-Oye Stan ¿Me acompañas a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de disfraces que se va hacer en el colegio?- Wendy le pidió ayuda a su novio.

-¿Ahora? Pues no sé… es que debo ayudar a mi padre con algo importante- el joven se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada algo apenado.

-Está bien, Stan. Tú tranquilo, otro día podrías ayudarme- ella fue comprensiva y le sonrió de forma tierno sobándole la mejilla derecha a lo que él le dio las gracias.

Kyle por su parte, caminaba solo por las calles, con la cabeza gacha, metido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó a la residencia del viejo Garrison. Soltó un suspiro al ver las cintas amarillas que la policía usa para poner los límites de la escena de un crimen y se encontraban en la calle justamente frente a la casa del maestro tal y como se lo habían informado.

-Jamás pensé ponerme tan triste por la muerte de él- miraba fijamente la escena del crimen -pero… ¿Qué es esta rara sensación que tengo?- se llevó una mano al pecho ya que sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral -de seguro debe ser por la angustia- trató de convencerse a sí mismo y se retiró a paso veloz.

Para acortar camino hasta su casa, decidió pasar por una pequeña parte del bosque, ya que consideraba que el incidente de ese ebrio solo pasó debido a que era de noche, y no veía peligro cuando era de día. Hasta que escuchó un raro sonido acompañado de varios gemidos.

Se detuvo en seco y miró de un lado a otro para tratar de encontrar el origen de ese ruido. Estaba inquieto no porque creyera que fuese algún animal ya que esos parecían ser gemidos humanos, sino porque se le ocurrió que podrían tratarse de dos personas teniendo intimidad en la espesura del bosque como si se tratasen de conejos.

De ser ese el caso, lo mejor sería retirarse lo más pronto posible para no interrumpir el momento. Pero apenas dio unos pasos, se encontró con algo que no estaba en su lista de posibilidades.

Resultó que el causante de esos sonidos era Butters. Kyle se sorprendió al verlo y lo que estaba haciendo.

En primer lugar su apariencia, ya que al no estar usando su característico suéter azul, se podía apreciar que el chico estaba en muy buena condición física; cosa que lo extrañó porque él siempre ha sido uno de los chicos más delgados de todos. Pero eso era solo una parte del asunto ya que se le podían apreciar varias marcas de cicatrices, tanto viejas como recientes.

-"¿Pero qué fue lo que le ocurrió? ¿Por qué está así?"- dijo para sus adentros ocultándose detrás de un árbol y arrimándose un poco -"¿Y por qué está cavando esos huecos?"- se dio cuenta de que estaba cavando tres zanjas; que si se deja a la imaginación de cualquier persona, se creería que está cavando tres tumbas.

-Ah…- el otro joven detuvo su labor para secarse el sudor y respirar de forma agitada -que difícil es hacer esto…- se quejó -pero si todo sale bien, al fin obtendré lo que tanto quiero- después de sonreír, volvió a su labor.

-"¿De qué está hablando?"- volvió a pensar el pelirrojo. Al intentar arrimarse de nuevo, pisó una rama rompiéndola. Ese sonido tomó por sorpresa al rubio que enseguida dio media vuelta apegando la pala en él de forma defensiva.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- exigió saber viendo todo a su alrededor. El judío se dio una patada mental sintiéndose un completo estúpido y pensó en qué hacer para salirse de esta y fijó su vista en una pequeña piedra; así que la cogió y la tiró en dirección opuesta de dónde estaba para que así él fuera en esa dirección.

Y así lo hizo el oji-azul, dio media vuelta y fue a investigar por ese lado lo que le dio al judío la oportunidad de poder retirarse con mucho cuidado para no hacer más ruido.

-Estuvo cerca…- suspiró aliviado cuando salió de esa parte del bosque -los muchachos no me lo van a creer cuando se los diga- dicho esto, retomó su marcha.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Wendy caminaba por las frías calles del pueblo. Se había entusiasmado tanto haciendo los preparativos para la Noche de Brujas, que perdió la noción del tiempo y se le hizo tarde para volver a su casa.

A pesar de que las calles estaban siendo iluminadas por los focos de los postes, eso no les quitaba un aire tétrico casi tan perturbador como la oscuridad perpetúa que había envuelto a ese pobre ebrio ya que habían muchas esquinas envueltas por las tinieblas y que algunos focos estuvieran parpadeando no ayudaba para nada a quitar lo macabro.

La pelinegra no tenía más opción que caminar por ahí corriendo riesgo de que alguien, o algo, pudiera hacer algo en su contra y nadie estaría cerca para socorrerla.

-Esto es lo que me pasa por emocionarme tanto por la fiesta- se regañó a sí misma abrazándose para darse calor debido al frío del manto nocturno -y por si fuera poco, se me olvidó recargar la batería del celular y no podré llamar a alguien para que me venga a buscar.

Al igual que ese borracho, el corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando oyó un ruido cerca de ella. Ahora temblaba no del frío, sino del miedo.

-"Por favor que solo sea mi imaginación, por favor que solo sea mi imaginación"- se repetía una y otra vez -¿Ha-hay alguien ahí?- preguntó con voz temblorosa -"Dios por favor, que no sea la siguiente víctima"- caminaba lentamente de espaldas con piernas temblorosas sudando a mares.

A pesar de que no podía ver lo que había en la oscuridad de los rincones, podía sentir la mirada fija de alguien clavada en ella con propósitos para nada nobles. Si había algo que le aterrara tanto con saber que estaba siendo asechada, es no saber a qué se está enfrentando exactamente y que es lo que quiere de ella.

-¡TRANK!- una lata de gaseosa cayó y rodó por el piso desde uno de los callejones llegando hasta ella haciendo que diera media vuelta topándose con…

-Miau…- un gato de basurero que tenía en su boca un pedazo de carne y se lo llevó.

-Gracias al cielo… solo se trataba de un gatito- suspiró aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho -que tonta fui al creer que alguien me estaba observando. Todo ese asunto de los muertos en el bosque están haciendo que me vuelva tan paranoica como Tweek y…- se estaba regañando.

-Wendy- le habló alguien a su espalda poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.

-¡AAHH!- dio media vuelta soltando un grito de terror y golpeando en la cara, por instinto, al que la llamó.

-¡AUCH WENDY!- se trataba de Stan que se sobó la mejilla derecha -¡Cálmate, soy yo!-

-¡STAN!- ella lo abrazó fuertemente descargando en su pecho sus lágrimas de miedo -¡Grandísimo tonto! Casi me matas del susto- comenzó a darle leves golpes en el torso ya molesta. Él rió disculpándose diciendo que no fue su intención -¿pero qué haces por aquí a estas horas?-

-Es que había ido a la ferretería a comprar unas tablas de madera que mi padre me pidió- le comenzó a explicar mostrando una bolsa de plástico en donde tenía el material -y te vi caminando sola por las calles, así que vine a acompañarte para que nada malo te pasara- como todo buen novio que es, no iba a permitir que su chica vagara por ahí a esas horas, en especial tomando en cuenta lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

-Gracias Stan. No sabes lo segura que me siento ahora que estás conmigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla que le había golpeado.

-Entonces vamos- ambos tomados de las manos, comenzaron a caminar. Pero la chica giró la cabeza hacia atrás viendo atemorizada el lugar en dónde pudo haber muerto si su mal presentimiento hubiera estado en lo cierto.

En otra parte del pueblo, el grandulón y patán de Trent y sus compinches Mark y Josh, también deambulaban a sus anchas. Sus ropas estaban desarregladas y tenían unas manchas de sangre indicando que habían tenido un "pequeño inconveniente".

-Sí que les dimos bien duro a la pandilla de Bob- el más grande del trío sonreía complacido.

-Sin ellos estorbando, seremos los dueños de la zona este- el pelinegro de ojos cafés sonrió ansioso -ya no puedo esperar para tener todas las bellas zorras de ese sitio para mi solito.

-No lo digas tan rápido, Stomper. Recuerda que las rameras de por ahí siguen siendo leales a esos imbéciles- le recordó el otro pelinegro riendo por su aptitud.

-Pues si no cooperan, tendremos que aplicarles disciplina y listo, así sabrán quienes son los que mandan- Mark mostró su falta de tacto hacia las mujeres al haber dicho eso sin reparo alguno.

-Con mucho gusto te ayudaré a impartir disciplina- el otro pelinegro rió más -¿Y tú, Trent?- le preguntó a su otro amigo girando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero él no se encontraba -¿Trent? ¿Dónde estás?- miró en todas direcciones, pero no lo veía. Cosa difícil tomando en cuenta su gran tamaño.

-¿En dónde se metió?- Mark también posaba su vista en lo poco que podía ver en la oscuridad. Oyó unos pasos entre los espesos arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos y pudo distinguir la gran sombra humanoide -Ahí estás ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Asustarnos?- rió y se le acercó.

-¡PRAG!- pero para su mórbida desgracia, la cabeza de Trent, que estaba pegada a su columna vertebral cubierta de sangre y pedazos de carne, fue arrojada hacia él y por reacción la atrapó.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!- gritó aterrado sosteniéndola y viendo fijamente la expresión de horror indescriptible en el rostro de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Mark?!- Josh se le acercó y se quedó en shock al ver la cabeza de su amigo -¡SANTO DIOS!- su grito era igual de potente que el de su amigo.

-…- el ser dio unos pasos acercándoseles y cuando los tenues rayos de la luna lo reflejaron, los dos pelinegros se quedaron paralizados sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Que-que… ¿Qué es e-esa co-cosa?- Meyers estaba orinándose en sus pantalones.

Y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer movimiento alguno, ese ser se les abalanzó para darles una muerte igual de grotesca como la del alcohólico.

Ahora las noticas que recorrían el pueblo eran las muertes de los tres brabucones de los que solo unos pedazos de sus cuerpos fueron hallados por las calles. Una cosa es que personas que hayan decidido aventurarse por el bosque o por las afueras del pueblo hayan sido asesinadas, pero que tres ciudadanos hayan muerto de esa forma dentro del pueblo, ya era algo que estaba comenzando a preocupar de verdad a los pueblerinos.

-Ahora resultaron ser esos tres desgraciados- comentó Craig -bueno, no es como si perdiéramos a alguien importante- rápidamente, le restó importancia a eso.

-Insensible de mierda- Stan lo vio de mala manera -como nos ibas diciendo, Kyle ¿Entonces Butters ocultaba una gran musculatura discreta, tenía varias heridas por su cuerpo y estaba cavando 3 huecos en esa parte del bosque?- le preguntó ya que le estaba contando de ese tema.

-Así es. Jamás me imaginé eso de su parte ¿En qué estará metido?- el pelirrojo se puso a pensar, hasta que una mórbida idea cruzó por su mente -esperen chicos… esos tres odiosos murieron… y Butters estaba cavando tres huecos en el bosque… ¡¿Acaso será posible qué él los haya matado y enterrara sus cuerpos en el bosque?!- todos lo vieron fijamente por eso.

-¿Pero qué diablos dices, judío? ¡¿Cómo puede decir estupidez?! ¡Estamos hablando de Butters! Ese marica nunca se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, no importa si ahora se ha vuelto "Un gran atleta", seguirá siendo el mismo pendejo de siempre- Eric descartó esa hipótesis enseguida.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero… tengo que darle algo de factibilidad al culón- ahora fue Kenny quién se ganó las miradas de asombro -no sé si ustedes lo habrán notado, pero Butters se ha estado comportando de forma rara en este último mes. No lo digo solo por haber llegado tarde ayer, sino porque últimamente se ha estado manteniendo muy distante de todos, incluyendo sus amigos del Team Rubio. No me gusta reconocerlo, pero él tiene algo entre manos.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo- Stan estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Si tenemos razón, entonces habrá que tenerlo vigilado para poder descubrir que está tramando- sugirió Kyle viendo al aludido que entraba al salón de clases con otra de sus radiantes sonrisas, que parecían aumentar con el paso del tiempo, cosa que lo perturbo al preguntarse qué es lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo por su mente.

Cuando la primera jornada de clases terminó, los estudiantes estaban buscando lo necesario para las que seguían. Stan estaba cogiendo unos libros y cerró el casillero, cuando se dispuso a irse, vio a uno de los góticos, Henrietta Biggle que se había vuelto una bella chica con el paso del tiempo, caminando con sus típicas vestimentas negras y fumando un cigarro, pero no se dio cuenta de que su encendedor se le cayó cuando quiso guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Espera- Marsh le habló cogiendo el encendedor para dárselo -se te cayó es… ¡AHH!- cuando iba a dárselo, enseguida lo soltó y se sobó la mano derecha. Por alguna razón se la lastimó.

-¿Qué te ocurre, conformista? ¿Tienes las manos delicadas por haberte hecho tantas veces esa satisfacción carnal cuyo placer es tan efímero como la propia vida?- ella le hizo lo más equivalente a una especie de burla. Hasta que al ver su mano, notó algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-No… no es nada grave- después de sobársela por última vez, se retiró sin darse cuenta de la mirada inquisidora que ella le estaba dedicando hasta perderlo de vista y darle una profunda calada a su cigarro soltando lentamente el humo.

-"Interesante… muy interesante"- luego de pensar esto, se retiró a pasos calmados.

-… y eso ha sido todo por esta noche- Luis Carlos cerró el libro -espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Saben, al principio consideré contar todo lo sucedido en un solo relato, pero si lo hubiera hecho así, el capítulo me habría salido muy grande y como ya tengo sueño…- bostezó -lo dividiré en partes. No sé cuántas serán, pero trataré de no pasarme de mano como lo he hecho con mis otras historias e intentaré que vaya directo al grano sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Pero entonces ¿Quién creen que sea el responsable de todo lo que está pasando? ¿Será Butters como lo afirma Kyle o será alguien más? Pues descúbranlo más adelante en donde ocurrirán más sorpresitas- sonrió con calma justo cuando otro rayo cayó frente a su ventana haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a brillar y produjera otro potente trueno.

 **Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 28/10/25.**


	2. Misterios y Sospechosos en el aire

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

(Suena la canción de apertura del maestro del suspenso Alfred Hitchcock a la vez que se muestra en una pantalla, una silueta dibujada para que luego aparezca la sombra de Luis Carlos de perfil encajando con ella a la perfección y después todo se oscurece y cuando se aclara, se le ve sentado en el sillón de la misma sala con el libro en sus manos)

-Muy buenas noches otra vez mis amigos y amigas de fan ficción- saludó cordialmente -si se preguntan porque hice esa presentación, pues es que desde hace rato que he querido hacerla y como no todos los días se presenta una historia de suspenso y misterio, no pude resistir la tentación- rió un poco -antes de seguir con el relato, debo aclarar que el ebrio que murió en el bosque, no se trataba del señor Garrison, era otro sujeto a parte. Así que aclarado esto, sigamos con nuestro viaje de misterio, horror y suspenso- al poner una sonrisa torcida, de nuevo cayeron unos rayos que iluminaron sus ojos, se escucharon unos estruendosos truenos, las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron y el viento volvió a agitar las páginas.

Kyle y sus amigos se fijaron en los movimientos que Butters hacía para ver si podían notar alguna rareza. El rubio caminaba por toda calma por los pasillos aun con esa cálida sonrisa adornando su cara tarareando una canción infantil.

-¿Estás seguro de hay algo raro en él, judío? Yo lo veo como el mismo marica de siempre- Eric volvió a dudar de las sospechas del pelirrojo.

-Espera y verás, mojón gordo- le aseguró sin despegar su vista del chico.

Se fijó en unas chicas que estaban llevando una gran mesa al gimnasio del colegio como parte de los preparativos que se iban hacer para la fiesta de Noche de Brujas. Una piso mal y cayó al piso con un pie lastimado siendo seguida de la mesa que al impactar con el suelo, creó el sonido de metal golpeándose que resonó por todo el pasillo.

-¡HAY MI TOBILLO!- la que se lastimó el pie, se lo sobó sentada en el suelo.

-¿Están bien?- Butters se les acercó con preocupación y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Estaré bien… pero hay que llevar esa mesa al gimnasio- le dijo la otra chica.

-No se preocupen. Yo la llevaré, ustedes vayan a la enfermería- el chico cogió uno de los bordes de la mesa, y para la gran sorpresa de todos, la levantó y apoyó en su hombro derecho.

-Increíble… no sabía que eras tan fuerte, Butters- cuando la chica herida lo alago, él desvió la mirada algo sonrojado -muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-De-de nada. Ahora ve a la en-enfermería- se alejó cargando con toda facilidad la mesa.

-Bueno… hay que reconocerlo, Butters sí que se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte. Pero eso no prueba que él es quién está tras todas estas muertes- Kenny trató de defender a su amigo.

-Aunque hace que uno deba preguntarse de dónde sacó tanta fuerza. Dudo que solo a base de ejercicios la haya conseguido- Stan también estaba inseguro -¿Pero por qué no vamos a esa parte del bosque para revisar esas supuestas tumbas? Tal vez encontremos algo que lo incrimine- sugirió

-Espero que toda esta mierda no nos joda de alguna manera- Cartman ya se estaba mosqueando.

Después de dejar esa mesa en el gimnasio, Butters no hizo nada que fuese relevante y continuó actuando con toda normalidad. Así que al finalizar las clases, el cuarteto se dispuso a ir a esa parte del bosque en donde el rubio ejerció la profesión de sepulturero.

-¡STAN!- pero Wendy fue hasta ellos -vine a preguntarte si esta vez podrías ayudarme a hacer los preparativos- le pidió poniendo una carita de cachorrito a la que él no podía negarse.

-Es que yo iba a…- miró a sus amigos. Kyle asintió diciendo que no había problema, Kenny sonrió de forma pícara y le chequeo el ojo derecho y el culón rodó los ojos diciendo: "Como perro faldero tras su dueña" -está bien. Vamos- tomados de la mano como lo hicieron en la noche, se alejaron.

-Lo tiene bien agarrado de los huevos. Ahora vayamos a ver esas "tumbas"- comenzaron a caminar

-Oigan conformistas- les llamó de repente Henrietta acercándoseles. Eric le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres, bruja emotiva?" -creo saber quién esta tras todos estos asesinatos- se quedaron sin habla cuando escucharon eso.

-¿Sabes quién está tras todas estas muertes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Kyle la miró con desconfianza.

-Acompáñenme. Se los explicaré en un lugar en donde no hayan más conformistas chismosos que desperdician sus vidas- y como si no hubiera dicho nada de nada, se alejó con toda calma.

-¿Pero quién se está creyendo esa perra?- Cartman se molestó por la forma en como ella les habló

-¿Qué hacemos, Kyle?- le preguntó Kenny. El judío se puso a pensar, pero si era cierto que ella sabía quién estaba tras todo esto, podría disipar o confirmar sus dudas sobre Butters.

-Vamos con ella- aun desconfiado, decidió seguirla. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, judío- luego de esta reprimenda por parte de Eric, los tres siguieron a la chica de vestimentas negras.

Llegaron hasta la casa de ella en dónde no había nadie, lo que era un alivio ya que no tendrían que ser recibidos por los empalagosos y cursis padres de la chica y subieron a su cuarto.

-¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto?- el pelirrojo fue directo al grano.

La chica los vio fijamente inhalando profundamente el humo de su cigarra para luego soltarlo de forma lenta, cosa que los hizo toser un poco.

-El responsable fue un hombre lobo- soltó de golpe a lo que ellos la vieron con los ojos bien abiertos ya que esperaron cualquier explicación, menos esa.

-¿Un hombre lobo?- el pelirrojo quiso corroborar, ella asintió con la cabeza -eso es imposible, esas criaturas solo existen en los cuentos de hadas ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- volvió a desconfiar.

-Ah…- ella soltó un gemido de fastidio -No son solo "puros cuentos de hadas". Esas criaturas y varias más que ustedes y los demás conformistas consideran parte de la fantasía, son reales. Solo que son difíciles de encontrar- les comenzó a explicar.

-Huy si claro, solo falta que Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes y el Conejito de Pascua se junten para tomar Té al medio día- Cartman usó todo el sarcasmo que posee.

-Cállate, culón- le exigió Kenny -¿Por qué dices que fue supuestamente un hombre lobo? ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Por el modo en que las víctimas han sido asesinadas- ella sacó de su escritorio un libro grande y polvoriento -miren esto- le dio vueltas a las páginas y señaló una que tenía como título: "Hombres Lobo" -hay diferentes clases de hombres lobo y cada una tiene un estilo para matar a sus presas. El hombro lobo al que me refiero es uno del tipo que heredó una maldición. Esa clase tiene como costumbre arrancar la cabeza de sus víctimas, algunas veces con la columna incluida, y dejarlas tiradas mientras se comen el resto del cuerpo el cual mutilan de forma tan bestial, que queda irreconocible- eso perturbó a los chicos ya que fue lo que le ocurrió a su viejo maestro.

-La transformación, en contra de la cultura popular que dice que solo se vuelven bestias con la luna llena, es esporádica. No sigue un patrón constante. A pesar de que puede transformarse solo cuando es de noche, la principal razón por la cual el individuo se transforma, es por su estado de ánimo. Si se cuenta alegre o tiene uno de esos estúpidos sentimientos positivos, no sufrirá ningún cambio a pesar de que sea de noche, pero si se siente triste, enojado y ese tipo de cosas, sufrirán la metamorfosis y no podrá controlar sus actos ni instinto salvaje. Aunque esta la posibilidad de que con el paso del tiempo, pueda desarrollar cierto dominio sobre la transformación, lo que le da algo de ventaja sobre las otras clases de hombres lobo.

-Wau… yo… no sé qué decir al respecto- Kyle estaba sin palabras -si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debemos decirle a Stan y a los demás sobre esto para que nos ayuden.

-Yo no recurriría a él si fuera alguno de ustedes- la joven dijo esto de forma apurada a lo que él le preguntó por qué -porque creo que él es el hombre lobo- afiló la mirada.

-¿Qué?- los tres se quedaron más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Por qué dices que es Stan?- Kyle se molestó de que acusara a su amigo de ser un monstruo.

-Por esto- ella le arrojó el mismo encendedor -todas las diferentes clase de hombres lobo son vulnerables ante la plata. Al tener contacto con ella sufrirán graves quemaduras. Mi encendedor está hecho de plata pura y cuando él lo cogió para dármelo cuando se me cayó, casi enseguida se quemó la palma de la mano.

-¿Y eso qué? Puede que se haya quemado con la chispa que produce- el judío siguió defendiendo a su amigo haciendo que de nuevo se hastiara.

-Solo pónganse a pensar. Escuché que la hermana de él murió hace un mes por un supuesto ataque de oso cuando su familia fue a acampar en un bosque lejos de cualquier persona ¿Cierto? y por una "increíble" casualidad, los ataques comenzaron desde hace un mes también y tienen el mismo patrón ¿Creen que sea una simple coincidencia?- refutó.

-Eso sigue sin probar nada- ella se molestó por la terquedad del pelirrojo -aunque… nosotros ya tenemos un sospechoso que desde hace poco ha estado comportándose de forma extraña- recordó a Butters.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la gótica arqueando una ceja con genuina curiosidad.

-Leopold Butters Stouch- lo miró confundido preguntando quién era ese -nuestro compañero de curso que siempre tiene esa sonrisa amable- seguía sin comprender -carajo… uno que es rubio, ojos celestes, un suéter del mismo color y se frota los nudillos cuando está nervioso.

-Oh ¿Te refieres al que tiene cara de nene?- con eso último se dio cuenta de quién se trataba -¿Qué pasa con ese tonto para que crean que es el responsable de las muertes?-

-Según sus amigos, él ha estado muy distante alrededor de un mes. Y no solo eso, ayer lo vi en el bosque cavando 3 tumbas revelando ser musculoso, en la noche murieron Trent, Mark y Josh, y hoy en la escuela fue capaz de levantar sin ningún problema una pesaba mesa- le informó.

-¿En serio?- eso aumentó la curiosidad de la pelinegra -Ummm… algunas clases de hombres lobo siguen teniendo una gran fuerza aún con su forma humana… pero cavar tumbas para ocultar los restos de sus presas no están en sus costumbres… tendré que investigar por mi cuenta eso.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de ayudarnos? Después de todo, ustedes los mimos emotivos, les vale un gorro lo que les ocurra a los demás ¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés por ayudar a los demás?- cuando Eric le preguntó esto, ella dio media vuelta y se acercó a una de las ventanas de su cuarto viendo fijamente el horizontes soltando ahora un suspiro de… ¿tristeza?

-Ayudo porque…- respiró hondamente -uno de mis amigos, Ethan, fue la segunda víctima- a pesar de que les daba la espalda, se podía notar que derramo unas lágrimas que escurrían el maquillaje blanco de su cara, como el negro alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Quién? ¿Ethan? ¿Tú compañero de nariz larga y pelo rizado? Pero si habían dicho que la segunda víctima fue un joven llamado Michael- le habló Kenny.

-Es que ese era su nombre conformista. Ustedes y los demás solo lo conocían por su nombre Gótico- ella se pasó una mano por la cara para tratar de secarse las lágrimas, pero lo único que consiguió fue embarrar su maquillaje -desde su muerte, he estado investigando que fue lo que le pasó en verdad y su muerte es la que le daría un hombre lobo que heredó la maldición. Lo único que me faltaba era algún sospechoso y nunca lo encontré hasta toparme con su amigo. Puede que no lo conozca bien, pero las pruebas indican que se trata de él.

-Eso me sigue oliendo a pura mierda- ahora era Cartman el que defendió a Marsh.

-Esas supuestas "pruebas" aún no han corroborado que Stan sea el que está tras estos actos tan monstruosos- Kyle volvió a ponerse a la defensiva de su camarada.

-Tan tercos como mulas- después de soplar el humo de su cigarro, sacó de otro cajón un anillo que tiene la cara de un lobo rugiendo -este anillo también es de plata pura. Si quieren corroborar si Stan y su otro amiguito son en verdad hombres lobo, solo deben tocarlos con él. Si no les pasa nada, entonces son personas normales, pero si se queman o tienen algún tipo de reacción… ya saben lo que significa.

-Nunca podría lastimar a Stan de alguna forma- Kyle tomó la joya de mala gana.

-¿Pero de qué te preocupas? Si no se trata de un hombre lobo, entonces no le pasará nada- el judío abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró ya que ese es un argumento que no se puede discutir.

-¿Y si Stan y Butters resultan ser en verdad esa clase de monstruos? ¿Qué haríamos entonces en caso de que intentasen atacarnos?- Kenny sudó un poco del miedo.

-Mientras que tengan el anillo, o algún objeto de plata con ustedes, ellos no se atreverán a lastimarlos de forma grave- les aseguró -ahora váyanse. Debo preparar lo necesario para detener a su amigo en caso de que mis sospechas sean ciertas- les pidió volviendo a darles la espalda.

Los tres salieron de la residencia Biggle. Kyle miraba detenidamente el anillo examinándolo con lujo de detalles pensando en lo que Henrietta le dijo y en que haría al respecto en caso de que su mejor amigo sea en verdad ese monstruo sediento de sangre.

-Kyle, Kyle ¿Me escuchas?- Kenny le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que volviera en sí -¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿No vamos a ir donde supuestamente Butters cavó esas tumbas?- el otro joven se puso a pensar en si seguir con eso o dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Vayamos. Tal vez encontremos algo que corrobore que Butters es un hombre lobo.

-Oh encontraremos los pedazos del gorila de Trent y sus compinches que no se comió y dejo para cuando tuviera más hambre- pese a este comentario de pésimo gusto por parte de Eric, tomaron rumbo a esa sección del boque.

Al llegar hasta ese sitio, tuvieron que caminar con cuidado para no hacer alguna especie de sonido que pueda alertar a Butters en caso de que se encuentre por ahí. Aunque hacer que el culón caminase con sigilo es tan difícil como conseguir que un elefante salte el jueguito de la cuerda.

De todas formas llegaron al lugar en dónde estaban las tumbas… que ya se encontraban llenas de tierra. Cosa que ya incomodó al trío de sobremanera al pensar que ahí están los restos de los brabucones o de las demás víctimas.

-Muy bien… pobretón, revisa las tumbas para saber si hay están los pedazos de esos huevones- Eric mandó a Kenny a hacer el trabajo sucio y desagradable.

-¡¿Y por qué mierda tengo que ser yo?!- el rubio se indignó por eso.

-¡SHIIII! ¡Guarden silencio! ¿No se dan cuenta de que Butters podría estar por los alrededores?- Kyle los mandó a callar viendo de un lado a otro -hay que ser discretos y remover la tierra de las tumbas con cuidado para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Los 3 comenzaron a escavar, pese a las protestas de Cartman diciendo que este era únicamente un trabajo para los pobres muertos de hambre y para los inmundos judíos.

-Oigan… creo que… encontré algo- con una temblorosa mano derecha, Kenny sacó de la tierra un hueso que aún tenía pedazos de carne pegados.

-No puede ser…- Kyle lo tomó y vio fijamente -¡Es un fémur!- se horrorizo -veamos que más encontramos- siguieron cavando encontrando más huesos carnosos, algunos ya estaban siendo comidos por gusanos y olían a carne en descomposición.

-Entonces cierto ¡El maricón de Butters es un hombre lobo y ha matado a esas personas!- Cartman estaba tan aterrado, que parecía a punto de morirse de un infarto.

-¿Pero y las cabezas? No están los cráneos- Kenny se dio cuenta de que entre todos esos huesos, no se encontraban las calaveras.

-¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Henrietta? ¡De seguro las dejó tiradas por ahí después de matarlos de forma horrible!- Kyle razonó -no perdamos más tiempo y avisémosle a la policía para que lo detenga antes de que siga matando a las personas- cogieron ese mismo fémur y otros huesos como evidencia para retirarse del bosque.

El astro rey se estaba ocultando indicando que pronto acabaría otro arduo día de trabajo para las personas con empleos, y de estudios para la población juvenil. Para no cometer el mismo error de la vez pasada, Wendy le insistió a Stan que la acompañara para asegurarse de no volver a pasar por el mismo horror de la vez pasada; aunque para hacer más amena la caminata, ella le hablaba emocionada sobre la fiesta que se va hacer dentro de poco.

-Estoy seguro de que muchos harán su mejor esfuerzo para llevarse el premio del mejor disfraz- su novio reía por la forma en como ella le hablaba -pero… ¿Crees que sea seguro hacer la fiesta tomando en cuenta todas esas muertes?- la expresión de entusiasmo de la chica enseguida cambió a una de preocupación.

-Oh cielos… no me había puesto a pensar en eso… ¿Debería de cancelar la fiesta? No quisiera que alguien más resulte lastimado- se inquietó bastante.

-Pues no sé, tal vez debería hablar con la directora Victoria sobre eso- le recomendó -mira, ya llegamos a tu casa- se detuvo.

-Y justo a tiempo- ella miró como el sol se ocultó por completo dando paso a la noche -mañana charlaré con la directora sobre eso. Gracias por recordarme ese detalle, Stan.

-De nada. Hasta mañana- se inclinó para darse un beso de despedida en los labios.

-Hasta mañana, Stan- después de que él se fuera, ingresó a su hogar -cancelar la fiesta de Halloween… tanto esfuerzo que los demás y yo le hemos dedicado a eso… debe haber otra forma- indecisa, fue a su cuarto.

En la estación de policía, los amigos de Stan estaban informando sobre su descubrimiento.

-A ver si entendí. ¿Están diciendo que uno de sus compañeros es el responsables de todas las muertes que han ocurrido últimamente y que se trata de un hombre lobo?- les preguntó el sargento Jates -díganme ¿No están drogados o algo así?- los vio de forma acusadora.

-¡NO JODA! ¡Le estamos diciendo la verdad! ¿Qué los huesos que les dimos no es suficiente prueba?- Kyle estaba indignado por tanta falta de desconfianza.

-Esos huesos sí podrían probar que su amigo es un asesino en serie. ¿Pero un hombre lobo? ¿Es en serio?- el judío estaba poniéndose rojo de la ira por tacharlos de mentirosos.

-Señor, aquí están los resultados del análisis de esos huesos- cuando otro oficial se les acercó con unos papeles, ellos se vieron entre sí de forma inquieta.

-Ahora a ver si su historia tiene algo de factibilidad- cogió los papeles y los leyó -el análisis indica que…- ellos contuvieron el aliento -se tratan de huesos de vacas y cerdos- abrieron mucho los ojos sintiéndose unos perfectos imbéciles. Si fuese un anime, se hubieran desplomado en el piso.

-¿Huesos de cerdos y vacas? ¿Están totalmente seguros de eso?- Kenny quiso corroborar.

-Totalmente seguros- les afirmó el policía que trajo los análisis.

-Tal y como lo sospeche. Solo estaban diciendo puras estupideces- el sargento rió un poco por la ironía -más adelante interrogaremos a ese tal Butters por haber enterrado esos huesos en el bosque. Así que lárguense y vayan a contarles cuentos de brujas a los niños chiquitos- les ordenó.

Con el sabor de la derrota y humillación en sus bocas, los jóvenes se retiraron de la jefatura maldiciendo entre dientes, especialmente el pelirrojo de la Ushanka verde.

-Te felicito, judío. Nos hiciste quedar como unos perfectos imbéciles ¡Muchas gracias!- Eric otra vez escupió el veneno del sarcasmo.

-Es que estaba seguro de que Butters tenía algo oscuro entre manos… pero eso no cambia las cosas. Haremos lo que Henrietta nos dijo, trataremos de corroborar si Stan y Butters son hombres lobo. Busquen en sus casas objetos de plata y mañana cuando volvamos a la escuela, veremos si ellos reaccionan ante ellos.

-¿Pero de dónde crees que el mugroso va a sacar algún objeto de plata? ¿Del panteón de sus antepasados?- Cartman hizo una broma ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte del rubio.

-Esto es en serio, culo gordo. Si alguno de ellos es en realidad un ser de ese tipo, necesitaremos de toda la plata que tengamos a nuestro alcance para someterlo- Kyle habló con determinación.

-Kyle… y si tratan de herirnos y a los demás de alguna forma ¿Qué haríamos entonces?- Kenny no quería escuchar que debían lastimarlos de alguna forma.

-Yo… carajo… no quiero siquiera contemplar la idea de lastimar a Stan, pero si en verdad es una bestia que mata sin piedad alguna a las demás personas…-

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa frase, jodido judío. Butters puede irse a la mierda, nadie lo echará de menos, pero estás loco si piensas en lastimar al hippie- le advirtió Cartman.

-Por algo dije someterlos, no dije nada sobre matarlos o algo así- Broflovski trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo con estas palabras -ahora vayámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde- el gordo y el rubio se vieron entre sí luego de que se fuera para también retirarse.

El chico del gorro verde volvía a caminar con la cabeza gacha profundizando y preguntándose qué haría en caso de que su mejor amigo resultase ser ese monstruo ¿Entregarlo a las autoridades? ¿Tratar de ayudarlo a que vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Matarlo de ser necesario? Esta era sin dudas, la pregunta que más aterraba a su corazón.

-Stan… ¿Qué haré si resultas ser tú?- miró el anillo de plata que ya tiene puesto en su anular derecho -espero que las sospechas de esa tipa sean totalmente erróneas- metió las manos en sus bolsillos para protegerlas del frío.

Pero apenas hizo eso, volvió a sentir ese escalofrío recorrer su columna y se detuvo en seco viendo de un lado a otro ya que como le pasó a Wendy, sintió que alguien lo estaba asechando. Tampoco podía ver bien por la oscuridad y lo único que podía sentir, era la mirada de ese ser posada en él.

Caminó un poco de espaldas arrastrando los pies viendo de un lado a otro respirando algo agitado y cuando sintió a alguien a su espalda, dio media vuelta encontrándose solo con la nada.

-¿Qui-quién anda por ahí?- sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y cerró los puños en forma defensiva dejando al descubierto el anillo de plata que brilló un poco por la luz de la luna.

Oyó unos pasos a su derecha y al mirar en esa dirección seguía sin poder ver nada aparte de la oscuridad en una esquina. Pese a esto, sabía que había alguien en esa zona y se puso a temblar del pavor apegando sus puños al pecho y de nuevo el anillo brilló un poco.

Hubo un momento de silencio y lo único que se oía era la respiración agitada del joven hasta que se volvieron a oír pasos, solo que estos se hacían distantes indicando que ese ser se alejó.

-Santo Dios…- se llevó ambas manos a la boca y para tratar de tranquilizarse -¿Qué habrá sido eso?- miró de un lado a otro hasta que fijó su vista en el anillo -¿será posible que...?- se dio cuenta de que esa joya lo salvó de una muerte segura al mantener a raya a ese ser -debo volver a casa cuanto antes- aceleró el paso rezando para que no le ocurriera nada más.

Volviendo con Wendy, ella ya se estaba preparando para dormir al tener puesta una gran camiseta morada holgada que le llegaba hasta los muslos, unas pantis amarillas y no usaba su tan característica boina rosa. Pero primero debía sacar la basura por pedido de sus padres.

-Qué asco- se quejó ya que de la bolsa de basura salió una cáscara de plátano y la metió en la bolsa para poner está en el bote de basura -veré si podré convencer a la directora de poner seguridad en el colegio o aplazar la fiesta hasta que capturen al responsable de todas esas muertes- se dijo a sí misma limpiándose en la camiseta, la mano con la que cogió la cáscara.

Pero al mirar hacia adelante, el corazón se le detuvo ya que frente a la puerta de entrada de su casa, estaba la gran sombra humanoide. En realidad se trataba de un lobo antropomorfo de entre dos y tres metros de altura, posee una gran masa muscular, su pelaje es tan negro como la noche misma, tenía largas, curveadas y filosas garras en sus manos, de su largo hocico sobresalían sus también afilados colmillos, escurría un poco de baba, meneaba un poco la cola y sus ojos brillaban intensamente de color amarillo.

Su respiración era ronca y pausaba, rugía levemente y su mirada penetrante reflejaba los deseos más bestiales e infrahumanos que ni los propios diablos del Infierno podrían igualar.

-Oh Dios mío…- Wendy al volver en sí, derramó lágrimas de terror puro y sus piernas volvían a temblar sin control alguno y estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Gr…- el monstruo dio un paso hacia ella entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- la chica enseguida dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr por su vida casi tropezándose -¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!- volvió a soltar un desgarrador grito.

-¡¿Wendy?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- su padre y madre salieron para ver qué pasaba, pero no la podían divisar y la bestia ya se había retirado para capturar a su presa.

Ella corría desesperadamente por las calles casi cayendo al piso más de una vez dejando tras de sí un rastro de lágrimas. Giró la cabeza dándose cuenta de que lo único que la perseguía era el manto nocturno de la noche y la fría brisa.

-¡POF!- pero se detuvo en seco ya que al mirar hacia adelante, chocó contra el abdomen de la criatura que estaba frente a ella y cayó sentada al piso.

No podía levantarse debido al shock y lo único que podía hacer era volver a temblar del miedo y derramar más lágrimas al tener a ese feo rostro de la muerte delante de sí.

-¡Por favor no me hagas nada, por favor no me hagas nada! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES!- le suplicó en un desesperado intento de salvar su vida.

-…- la bestia la veía fijamente como si estuviera pensando para luego soltar un bestial rugido y levantar su mano derecha para darle un zarpazo.

-¡NOOO!- consiguió las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie evitando un golpe mortal, pero el monstruo fue capaz de hacerle una cortadura en su costado derecho dejando impresas las marcas de sus garras y desgarrándole la camiseta dejando solamente la parte superior haciendo que estuviera casi totalmente desnuda.

En un acto desesperado, cometió el gravísimo error de adentrarse en el bosque. El sonido de sus pisadas partiendo ramitas, de la vegetación que ella empujaba y que le causaban leves heridas y de sus gemidos de desesperación, eran acompañados por las pisadas y rugidos de las bestia, que hacía los mismo que ella solo que con mayor brusquedad.

Tuvo un pequeño lapsus de sentido común y se le ocurrió ocultarse detrás de un árbol con la esperanza de perder a su perseguidor. Al esconderse se enderezó respirando agitadamente, el corazón le latía a punto de explotársele y trataba de controlar sus temblores mientras parpadeaba reiteradas veces.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose a su posición haciendo que volviera se tensara del miedo y volviera a rogar por un milagro. El silencio perturbador volvió a reinar y solo se rompió cuando la bestia olfateó el aire y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-Ah… ah… se fue- Wendy soltó un suspiro de alivio y se recargó en el tronco deslizándose lentamente hasta sentarse -ahora… debo irme con cuidado y…-

-¡RUA!- para su mórbida desgracia, el monstruo apareció a su lado y le mordió el hombro derecho haciendo que gritara de la agonía y la azotó violentamente contra otro árbol.

-No… no por favor… no me mates… por favor- le suplicaba con voz débil ya que estaba quedando inconsciente -por favor… no- con esta última súplica quedó inconsciente quedando totalmente a la merced del monstruo que ha estado perturbando los sueños de los afectados por las muertes causadas por él.

-…- volvió a verla fijamente, como si estuviera pensando en qué hacer con ella, en vez de matarla enseguida como lo ha hecho con sus demás presas.

Las noticias que circularon en la mañana siguiente, eran sobre la chica que había sido otra de las víctimas, y que a pesar de sus graves heridas, fue capaz de sobrevivir y estaba internada en el hospital.

-Ahora fue Wendy…- Kyle se lamentó. Todas las amigas, compañeros de Testaburguer, sus padres y Stan habían ido a verla -por lo menos pudo sobrevivir- trató de ver el lado bueno de las cosas -¿Consiguieron objetos de plata?- le preguntó a Cartman y Kenny.

-Sí. Yo tengo esta daga de plata que le perteneció a un pariente muy lejano. Si el marica de Butters es el responsable de todo esto, le cortaré los huevos con ella- Eric mostró el utensilio.

-Mi madre me dio este collar que le pertenecía a su abuela- Kenny también sacó su objeto.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y corroboremos si Stan es un hombre lobo.

-¿Ahora mismo? no sé Kyle… Stan en este momento está muy delicado por lo de Wendy y no sería prudente tratar de corroborar eso, en especial porque estamos rodeados por muchas personas- Kenny no quería hacerlo ahora.

-Sé que este no es el momento más adecuado para eso… pero debemos confirmar si es un hombre lobo o no antes de que vuelva al ataque- insistió el pelirrojo sin mucho entusiasmo tampoco.

El gordo, el flaco y el más flaco se abrieron paso entre los demás presentes llegando hasta la camilla de Wendy, que tenía en la cara una mascarilla de oxígeno, varias vendas por el cuerpo y máquinas conectadas a ella. A su izquierda estaban sus padres y Bebe llorando sin control y a la derecha estaba Stan también derramando lágrimas y sujetándole la mano.

-Estarás bien, mi amor, estarás bien- repetía una y otra vez.

-Andando- Kyle quiso tocarlo con el anillo, pero se detuvo ya que su corazón no le permitía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo -No… ¡no puedo hacerlo! No soy capaz- se lamentó. Eric le dijo que era un cobarde al no ser capaz de hacer lo que tanto andaba diciendo.

-Está bien. Yo lo hago- Kenny se armó de valor, envolvió su collar en la mano izquierda y se acercó a su amigo de pelo negro -Ya Stan, ya… todo estará bien. Wendy logrará recuperarse- con esa misma mano, le sujeto la derecha de él.

Los otros dos vieron fijamente a Marsh esperando a que su mano se quemara o sufriera algún tipo de reacción como les dijo la gótica. Pero no, no pasó nada de nada, ni una señal de daño o indicio de incomodidad por parte de él.

-"Gracias a Dios, él no es ese monstruo. De seguro se quemó la mano por la chispa de ese encendedor"- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos soltando de alivio.

-¡Es que yo no sabría qué hacer si la pierdo!- Stan abrazó a Kenny en busca de apoyo y él le correspondió el gesto acariciándole el cabello y viendo de reojo a sus otros amigos diciendo con la mirada, que ahora debían enfocarse en Butters.

Cuando todos se fueron del hospital, ellos tomaron rumbo a la residencia Stouch. Cuando estaban llegando a ella, vieron al joven sacar unas grandes bolsas de basura, cargándolas con gran facilidad, y dejarlas en el bote. Al ingresar a su casa, ellos se acercaron hasta las bolsas para ver si podían encontrar en ellas alguna prueba que demuestre que él esta tras todas esas muertes.

-Genial, ahora debemos buscar cosas en la basura como si fuéramos sucias ratas- Eric se quejó de la misma forma en como lo hizo al cavar esas tumbas.

-Si no ayudas, no estorbes, panza de marrana premiada- lo mandó a callar el judío -y creo que encontramos justo lo necesario para demostrar que tenemos razón- sacó una prendas que estaban manchadas de sangre y desgarradas.

-Algunas de estas ropas son de Butters, pero no sé de cuales sean las otras- Kenny reconoció enseguida los atuendos de su amigo.

-De seguro serán de sus víctimas al igual que esta sangre. Claro, a menos de que se trate de nuevo de la sangre de vacas y cerdos- Cartman ironizó.

-Espero que estas si sean pruebas que demuestren que él es el culpable tras todo esto. Ahora vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra- cogieron las ropas y se retiraron con la esperanza de que esta vez sí estén por el camino correcto para resolver este misterio.

-… y hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo de esta historia- Luis Carlos cerró el libro -parece que las cosas se están poniendo confusas ya que por una parte Henrietta dice que Stan es un hombre lobo, pero la plata que Kenny le puso no tuvo efecto en él y por otro lado Butters cada vez se comporta más raro, pero no enterró a sus víctimas, sino restos de vacas y cerdos ¿Acaso alguno de ellos dos será en verdad esa grotesca bestia? ¿Oh puede que haya un tercero? Pues descúbranlo a lo largo de esta historia que aún no ha mostrado todo el horror que les había prometido- después de chequear el ojo derecho, el fuego de la chimenea comenzó a disminuir dejando la sala en la pura oscuridad y lo único que se podían ver eran los ojos de él que brillaron un poco hasta apagarse también.

 **Segundo capítulo de esta historia completado el 30/10/2015.**


	3. ¿Ya Todo Acabó?

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

-ZZZ… ZZZ…- Luis Carlos estaba dormido en su sillón roncando de forma lenta y pausada, con una burbuja de moco saliéndole de la nariz, el libro apoyado en su abdomen y sin percatarse de que ya era hora de seguir con la historia hasta que una mosca se paró en la burbuja explotándola -¡¿EH?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!- se despertó alterado viendo de un lado a otro de forma apurada -Oh… muy buenas noches otra vez, mi querido público- sonríe nerviosamente tratando de aparentar que no pasó nada de nada -lamento haberme presentado así durmiendo, pero es que anoche no dormí muy bien porque comí muchas golosinas que les robé a los niños (Oh adultos en algunos casos cuando bajaban la guardia) pero valió totalmente la pena- se soba panza y palmea su "leve" panza -ahora sí, podemos continuar- otra fuerte briza agitó las páginas y los rayos volvieron a iluminar sus ojos.

Las personas del pueblo de South Park estaban pensando seriamente si festejar Halloween debido a los recientes ataques. Una cosa es que personas a las afueras del poblado murieran por culpa de algún animal salvaje, pero otra es muy diferente a que jóvenes sean atacados dentro del conjunto.

Pese al riesgo mortal por el que corren, muchos ciudadanos querían seguir con la celebración. La solución que se les ocurrió fue conseguir un grupo de voluntarios que se encargara de patrullar por las calles para mantener a salvo a las personas (siendo guiados por el tío Jimbo de Stan) y como medida de seguridad extra, pusieron varias trampas por el bosque para así atrapar al "oso" que estaba asesinando a diestra y siniestra a los habitantes.

Pobre ingenuos, si tan solo supieran que solo estaban dándose un falso sentido de seguridad que les saldrá muy caro a todos y el resultado será una ola de muerte, terror y tragedia como nunca antes han experimentado.

-Espero que esta vez sí lleguemos a algo y no quedemos de nuevo como unos pendejos de primera clase- se quejó Cartman después de que le entregara a las autoridades, junto a Kenny y Kyle, las ropas ensangrentadas que habían encontrado en la basura de Butters.

-Una cosa es enterrar huesos de animales en el bosque y que no hayamos podido identificar enseguida, pero que se haya desecho de ropas echas tirones y manchadas de sangre, sin dudas indica que hizo alguna atrocidad- el judío estaba seguro de que ahora si tenía pruebas contundentes contra el chico de expresiones aniñadas.

-¿Y no deberíamos ir a buscarlo ahora y tocarlo con alguno de nuestros objetos para corroborar si es un hombre lobo o no?- sugirió el rubio de la capucha naranja.

-Eh… ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Pues no sé… a-ahora debo ir a hacer algo importante- Eric por alguna razón se inquietó.

-Oh ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso el gran vale madres, cabronazo y perrón de Eric Cartman está temblando de miedo de ir a interrogar al ingenuo, torpe e inocente de Leopold Butters Stouch? Es una señal del fin del mundo- Kenny le hizo burla.

-¡No es por eso, rata de alcantarilla!- el castaño amañó con darle un golpe -es solo que… ya saben, si en verdad es un hombre lobo, no quisiera que me despedazara de forma brutal- lejos de ser una excusa cobarde, ese era un buen pretexto para evitar a toda costa al joven de ojos celestes.

-Pero aun es de día, así que no habrá riesgo de que nos quiera matar de forma horrible- el judío estaba hablando con la misma determinación que tuvo antes.

-Si fue capaz de mandar al carajo a los que intentaron taclearlo cuando jugábamos a futbol ¿Qué no haría a nosotros?- el obeso seguía mostrando su inseguridad.

-Deja de comportarte como un marica y vamos- tomaron rumbo a la residencia Stouch.

Al llegar tocaron tres veces la puerta y después de unos segundos, los recibió Linda.

-Buenos días, señora Stouch ¿Se encuentra Butters? es que queremos hablar con él un momento- le pidió cortésmente el joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Lo siento, chicos. Él no se encuentra ¿Quieren darle un recado?- ella les sonrió amablemente.

-No señora, esperaremos más tarde- Kyle y sus amigos amañaron con irse, hasta que algo pasó por su cabeza -pero… ¿Usted ha notado algo raro en su hijo? Es decir ¿No se ha fijado si se ha estado comportando de forma extraña y hecho algo fuera de lo común?- no llegó hasta ahí en vano.

-¿Extraño y fuera de lo común?- ella de desconcertó por eso -sí… últimamente mi niño ha estado muy raro. Sale con mucha más frecuencia que antes, no dice a dónde va, cuando regresa parece estar muy cansado y lo único que dice es que está haciendo algo que nos sorprenderá a todos y haremos que nos sintamos orgullosos de él. ¿Creen que mi hijo esté metido en algo peligroso?-

-Oh nada, solo creemos que es un hombre lobo sediento de sangre causante de todas las muertes que han ocurrido y…- el culón iba a soltar la sopa como si nada, si no fuera porque Kenny le tapa la boca con una mano susurrándole: "Cierra el hocico, culo gordo imbécil" a lo que la mujer preguntó que era a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-No, no, no. No es nada, señora Stouch. Es que nosotros también nos hemos dado cuenta de los cambios que ha sufrido- Kyle habló cortante para así poder irse sin inquietarla más de lo que ya estaba -¡Grandísima bola de estiércol! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estuviste a punto de causar?- le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué no has escuchado que errar es de humano, judío?- se encogió de hombros riendo como si nada indicando que lo hizo a propósito.

-Gran pendejo- le recriminó Kenny -¿Qué hacemos hasta que realicen las pruebas de ADN, Kyle?-

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y rezar para que Butters, oh quién sea que sea el hombre lobo, no vuelva a hacer de las suyas- el pelirrojo miró fijamente el anillo de plata para luego fijar su vista en el sol que lentamente se estaba ocultando.

En el bosque, Butters de nuevo estaba cavando unas tumbas y en ellas vertió más huesos de animales con pedacitos de carne para comenzar a sepultarlos. Al igual que las anteriores, estaba usando todo su entusiasmo y tarareaba una canción muy alegre hasta que se detuvo y con un pañuelo se secó el sudor.

-¿Puedo descansar, ya?- le preguntó a alguien que estaba a sus espaldas supervisándolo.

-No, aún no es hora de descansar. Todavía te queda mucho trabajo que hacer- le ordenó ese individuo con voz profunda y rasposa.

-Pe-pero es casi ya es de noche y… bu-bueno, ya sabes- se frotó los nudillos viendo al astro rey.

-Deja de quejarte, tú solicitaste mi ayuda y no te puedes echar atrás- le regañó ese ser -además, sabes que la recompensa por hacer todo esto será grande y satisfactoria- sonrió de manera torcida haciendo que se apenara y desviara la mirada -así que continua. Te falta poco para acabar- el rubio continuó con su labor.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, siguieron los preparativos con los preparativos para la fiesta de Noche de Brujas, debido a que Wendy no pudo hablar con la directora para ver si podían aplazar la festividad. Aunque eso no quitaba la inquietud que muchos tenían por las muertes de los tres brabucones y por la presidenta estudiantil gravemente herida.

-Muévelo un poco más a la izquierda, Butters- una chica estaba guiando al rubio que volvió a demostrar una gran fuerza ya que pudo levantar una gran mesa, y con aparente facilidad, la puso en el suelo -Ummm… no, creo que se veía mejor a la derecha- el joven la volvió a alzar y la puso donde ella le dijo -¡Magnífico! Muchas gracias, Butters- el chico se ruborizo un poco y humildemente le dijo: "No hay de qué".

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién de nosotros va a arriesgarse a verificar si se trata de una gran bola de pelos con patas?- Cartman, Kenny y Kyle miraban atentamente todo lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Está bien, voy yo. Así nos quitaremos de encima el gran peso de la duda y misterio- el judío se armó de valor, sacó de su bolsillo el anillo, se lo puso y se dirigió hacia el joven de pelo rubio.

-¡CUIDADO!- avisó un chico que estaba colgando unos globos desde el techo ya que un arco compuesto por varios tubos y en dónde tiene un gran letrero que dice: "Feliz Noche de Brujas" colapsó e iba a caerle encima a Kyle.

-¡KYLE!- gritaron Eric y Kyle al mismo tiempo creyendo que lo iban ver morir frente de sus ojos.

-¡MIERDA!- él cayó al piso de la impresión, se cubrió la cara con su brazo derecho y justo cuando iba ser aplastado…

-¡PAF!- en un acto sorpresivo, Butters había llegado hasta él corriendo a la velocidad de un rayo y con sus propias manos fue capaz de detener el arco y con un rugido de esfuerzo, lo tiró a un lado haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco.

-¿Estás bien, Kyle?- le ofreció la mano derecha para que se levantara.

El judío lo vio con miedo tanto por el hecho de que lo consideraba el responsable de esas muertes, como por esa demostración de fuerza que indicaba que era algo más que un humano cualquiera. Pero al reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento oportuno para corroborar si en realidad se trataba de esa cruel bestia de la noche que disfruta de la muerte y sufrimiento de sus presas; así que le correspondió el gesto tomándolo con su derecha en donde tiene el anillo.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme- al pararse, miró detenidamente su mano para ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera. Pero al igual que Stan cuando Kenny lo tocó con ese collar, no ocurrió nada -"Butters tampoco es un supuesto hombre lobo ¿Será que lo que nos dijo esa chica eran puras mentiras o este anillo no sirve para nada?"- pensó ya molesto y ofuscado viendo la joya.

-¿No te pasó nada, Kyle?- Kenny y Eric fueron hasta él viendo con cautela a Butters.

-¡Wau, Butters! cada vez me sorprendes más- esa misma chica volvió a alagarlo haciendo que otra vez se pusiera algo rojo por la vergüenza y se frotara los nudillos sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Y bien, judío? ¿El maricón es un hombre lobo sí o no?- preguntó Cartman a Kyle cuando los tres se apartaron de la muchedumbre que se estaba formando en torno al "héroe".

-Al parecer no. No reaccionó de alguna forma cuando lo toqué con el anillo de plata- respondió viendo el objeto -estoy comenzando a sospechar que todo este asunto del hombre lobo es una tontería y que esa loca solo no estaba diciendo estupideces. Ni Stan ni Butters se vieron afectados por estos ovejos de plata; debe haber otra explicación para todos esos ataques y el por qué Butters anda comportándose de forma extraña.

-Es lo que yo he estado diciendo todo este tiempo. Esa clase de fenómenos solo existen en la fantasía y ya. Las muertes fueron causadas por algún oso y otro animal salvaje que se las quiere hacer del muy cabronazo- Eric dijo esto como si hubiese tenido razón desde un inicio.

-¿Pero y la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre que él botó?- Kenny recordó ese detalle.

-Sigamos esperando por los resultados, con ellos podremos descartar totalmente si Butters es en realidad un asesino o si solo es sangre de animales- el pelirrojo vio fijamente a su salvador que estaba recibiendo varios halagos por parte de los demás estudiantes.

Fueron al hospital cuando las clases finalizaron para hablar con Stan y ver como seguía Wendy.

-¿Butters en serio hizo eso? No puedo creerlo…- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido.

-Y la explicación que tuvimos al principio para eso era que ¿Lo adivinas hippie? ¡Se trataba de un hombre lobo!- Eric carcajeaba por esa aberrante posibilidad que habían contemplado.

-¿Qué, un hombre lobo?- Marsh se sorprendió más por eso -¿Por qué habían pensado en eso?-

-Fue cuando hablamos con Henrietta, la gótica loca, que tenía la hipótesis de que un hombre lobo es el responsable de todos esos ataques porque uno de sus amigos fue una de las víctimas ¡Incluso creyó que se trataba de ti! Sin dudas está bien mal de la cabeza- Kyle no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-¿Un hombre lobo yo? ¡Pero qué locura!- él también rió, hasta que su novia gimió un poco -Wendy…- se sentó a su lado ya triste y le acarició el cabello -¿Y no se han encontrado rastros del animal que la atacó y a los demás?-

-No, no se ha sabido nada de la criatura que está tras todo esto. Pero teniendo a tu tío como el líder del grupo de caza, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo capturen y pongan fin a su ola de terror- Kenny trató de consolarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Espero que capturen a esa cosa lo más pronto posible. Ya que si sigue asechando por los alrededores, los niños no querrán ir a pedir dulces y no podré robárselos- Cartman volvió a demostrar lo egoísta y glotón que es ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los demás.

-Siendo un hombre lobo o no ¿Qué será lo que Butters tiene entre manos y cuál es la razón por la que se comporta así y de dónde saca tanta fuerza?- Stan retomó ese asunto.

-No lo sabemos. Ahora solo falta que esa lunática salga diciendo con que es un vampiro o algo así- todos rieron por esa pequeña broma por parte de Kenny.

Pero antes de que el día terminara, las nuevas noticias que recorrían el pueblo era que habían cazado un gran oso pardo al que le adjudicaron todos esos ataques ya que lo descubrieron comiéndose una pierna humana.

-Esto no fue la gran cosa en realidad. En el pasado Ned y yo hemos cazado osos pardos mucho más grandes y chingones que este- el tío Jimbo se estaba vanagloriando de su triunfo cuando la prensa lo estaba entrevistando y tomando fotos junto con el animal muerto.

-¿Entonces cree que sea seguro que los niños vayan por ahí a pedir dulces para la Noche de Brujas?- le preguntó uno de los reporteros.

-¡Por supuesto! Los habitantes pueden andar tranquilos a festejar ese día especial. Y si aparece otro oso mañoso, también le vuelo la tapa de los sesos- muchos rieron por esa afirmación.

-Entonces parece que todo ya se solucionó- refutó Kenny que estaba con Eric en la casa de Kyle viendo las noticias.

-Y no solo eso, sino que las pruebas de sangre revelaron que esas prendas de Butters estaban cubiertas con sangre de vacas y cerdos. Tantas molestias que nos tomamos para terminar en un callejón sin salida- el judío ironizó -aunque me sigo preguntando como es así de fuerte y que oculta- se frotó el mentón.

-Eso ya no importa. Lo importante es que con toda esta mierda aclarada, nadie impedirá que los mocosos pidan dulces para robárselos- Cartman se frotó las manos ya ansioso.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos para la fiesta de Halloween. Veamos si podemos convencer a Stan para que vaya y así se levanten sus ánimos- sugirió McCormick.

-Y con mi súper genial traje ganaré el premio al mejor disfraz- Kyle contraatacó la arrogancia de Eric diciendo sarcástico: "Ir vestido de Hitler sí que es muy original de tu parte" -pues te equivocas, colorado. En esta ocasión, me presentaré con un traje aún más magnífico y hará que me beses los pies- le aseguro con una de esas grandes sonrisas de superioridad.

-Solo en tus sueños, vaca sin ubres. Ahora fuera de mi casa antes de que la contamines con tu infectante nivel de idiotez- después de darle la patada y despedirse amablemente de Kenny, apagó la TV y quiso retirarse de la sala, hasta que sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de plata y lo vio fijamente -pero si en verdad todo ya pasó… ¿Por qué vuelvo a sentir esa inseguridad que sentí antes? Espero que sigan siendo solo ilusiones mías- lo guardó y fue a su cuarto.

Era 31 de Octubre, era temprano la noche y los ciudadanos, en especial los niños, iban por ahí y por allá pidiendo dulces y haciendo todo tipo de tretas y bromas de muy mal gusto, en especial Cartman que los asustaba para quedarse con su "botín".

-… entonces el fantasma se metió en su cuerpo y ¡PLAK! Hizo que él mismo se cortara la cabeza con una motosierra y la sangre salpicó en todas direcciones- contaba una historia de terror.

-¡AAHH!- los niños que lo escucharon se asustaron, soltaron los dulces y salieron corriendo.

-Qué lástima que Halloween sea solo una vez al año, porque si no…- fingió lamentarse luego de coger su premio y fue a buscar más pobres víctimas indefensas.

-Vamos Stanley, ve a divertirte hoy. Últimamente has estado con esa aptitud negativa, debes ir a divertirte para quitarte toda ese energía negativa- Sharon intentaba motivar a su hijo.

-No sé si pueda divertirme con Wendy en el hospital…- el chico estaba muy reacio.

-Hazle caso a lo que tus amigos y yo te decimos. Verás que con una divertida noche de fiestas, te sentirás mucho mejor- su madre le insistió haciendo que suspirara de resignación.

-Está bien, mamá. Lo intentaré- sonrió un poco -¿Pero de que voy disfrazado a la escuela?-

-De vaquero, campeón. Toma- Randy le pasó un sombrero, chaparreras, botas, chaleco de cuero y otros accesorios más. Stan le preguntó de dónde los consiguió -bueno, es que tu madre y yo algunas veces jugamos al vaquero y a la nativa americana, y la enlazo con mi látigo para…

-¡RANDY!- Sharon le gritó avergonzada por estar diciendo a diestra y siniestra los jueguitos que implementan al momento de hacer el baile de la fertilidad.

-Gracias papá, espero que no el traje no esté pegajoso-su hijo rió. Pero al ver la luna llena, su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación -"Wendy… ¿Podrás reponerte?"- pensó apegando el disfraz a su pecho.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, ya había comenzado la fiesta. Los estudiantes y demás invitados se divertían de todas maneras, ya sea bailando al ritmo de la música, embriagándose, haciendo juegos tontos como girar la botella y darse un beso, ver quién resiste más tomando, tratar de invocar a un fantasma al decir su nombre varias veces frente a un espejo, sacar manzanas que flotan en el agua usando solamente las bocas, hacerle bromas a los demás. Todo tipo de tonterías, aunque algunos hacían cosas más subiditas de tono en los salones o armarios.

-Muy divertida la fiesta ¿Verdad, Stan?- le preguntó Kenny, que estaba disfrazado de Batman.

-Sí, mucho- contestó desganado a lo que él iba a preguntarle si estaba bien -¿Y dónde está Kyle y Cartman?- rápidamente lo interrumpió.

-Por aquí- les habló el judío, que paradójicamente, se disfrazó del Conde Drácula original de Bram Stoker, pero conservando su fiel Ushanka verde encima.

-Que buen disfraz, Kyle- lo alagó su mejor amigo.

-Pero no tanto como el mío- intervino Eric que estaba usando un traje de sultán, parecido al del suegro de Aladino; cosa que los sorprendió ya que esperaban cualquier otro traje menos ese -sabía que iban a quedarse sin habla por mi cojonudo disfraz- sonrió arrogantemente.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, culón, fuiste muy original. Pero tu panza se ve más grande de lo que ya es- el vampiro se burló.

-Tampoco es el único en usar una traje inesperado por parte suya- el Caballero de la Noche señaló con su cabeza a Butters que se había del Thor de Marvel, incluyendo un martillo de plástico, la capa roja y el casco con alitas. Aunque no estaba solo ya que tiene como acompañante a esa misma chica a la que ayudó con la mesa y estaba vestida de la Gatubela de Michelle Pfeiffer.

-Otra vez esa chica ¿Quién es? No se me hace familiar- quiso saber el Sultán.

-Creo que es del otro grado 11, si no me equivoco su nombre es Charlotte- Kyle hizo memoria.

-Hay que reconocerlo, Butters sí que tiene buenos gustos ya que ella con ese traje tan sexy, la hace muy apetecible- el guardián de Ciudad Gótica se rascó la entrepierna. El vampiro le dijo que estaba enfermo y que si cree que se la va a poder ligar solo porque es Batsy, estaba muy equivocado.

-Solo falta que al terminar la fiesta, la lleve al bosque para follársela y luego comérsela cuando se vuelva un hombre lobo- el panzón rió un poco -y hablando de comer, es hora de atender la mesa de los bocadillos- tomo rumbo a su siguiente objetivo.

-Yo también tengo muchas presas que cazar- el héroe de DC fijó su vista en unas lindas y coquetas invitadas con sensuales y provocadores trajes y fue hasta ellas.

-Par de locos- Drácula rió por eso -vamos Stan. Participemos en alguno de esos tontos juegos para gozar el momento- le dio una palmada en la espalda al vaquero.

-A ver quién aguanta más tomando- al reír, lo siguió, pero se detuvo un momento y vio fijamente de nuevo la luna a través de una ventana. Frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos volviendo a pensar en su desdichada novia.

En el cuarto de hospital, Wendy seguía durmiendo profundamente y a su lado estaba su madre Deborah sentada en una silla luchando fuertemente para no quedarse dormida ya que su cabeza caía y abría los ojos de forma abrupta, tiene en sus manos el característico abrigo morado y boina rosada de ella. No iba a resistir el sueño por más tiempo.

-Necesito un café… ahora vuelvo, mi niña- le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

Apenas lo hizo, la chica comenzó a removerse, gemir de forma desesperada, sudaba frío y negó con la cabeza balbuceando varias cosas ya que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-No… no… aléjate de mí… ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!- soñaba que el hombre lobo estaba tras ella de nuevo.

 _Estaba corriendo por el oscuro bosque de nuevo aterrada de la misma forma en como lo hizo la primera vez y girar la cabeza miraba a la bestia que la perseguía a cuatro patas gruñendo y no solo eso, las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor se volvían brazos con garras que querían atraparla._

 _-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- suplicaba desesperadamente. No pudo seguir ya que sin previo aviso una gran loma, que tiene la cara de un lobo gravada en ella, salió del suelo impidiéndole salida alguna._

 _Después de tocarla desesperadamente dio media vuelta para encarar a la criatura que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de ella y tras de sí, estaba la luna llena que al reflejarlo, lo hacía ver mucho más aterrador de lo que ya era._

 _-¡Por favor no me hagas nada, por favor no me hagas nada!- le suplicó temblando como un conejito asustado._

 _-…- el monstruo la volvió a ver fijamente como en esa ocasión cuando la tenía a su completa merced y tenía ese semblante parecido a pensar, pero después rugió como perro rabioso -¡GRUA!- se le tiró encima extendiendo sus mortíferas garras y abriendo sus letales fauces._

-Espero que esto me mantenga despierta toda la noche…- su madre se estaba tomando el café que sacó de una máquina expendedora.

-¡HHHAAA!- enseguida lo escupió cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito de su hija seguido del aullido de un lobo y el sonido de muchas cosas rompiéndose.

-¡¿WENDY?!- enseguida corrió hacia el cuarto -¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!- al abrir la puerta se topó con una escena que la dejó tiesa como un árbol.

La cama en donde la chica estaba acostada estaba manchada de sangre, tenía muchos rasguños y marcas de mordeduras, las máquinas estaban hechas pedazos, las paredes, el techo y el piso también tienen arañazos, manchas de sangre acompañados de pedazos de piel de la joven regados por todos lados.

Lo que más impactó a la mujer, fue lo que estaba en la ventana y eso era el hombre lobo que tiene una pata apoyada en el marco a punto de retirarse, sus zarpas y mandíbulas estaban cubiertas de sangre, en el hocico tiene pedazos de piel y vendas, parecía cargar algo y al mirarla con sus ojos amarillos penetrantes, soltó un leve rugido para saltar y apenas tocó el piso, corrió a 4 patas como en la pesadilla.

-…- ella no decía nada por el shock hasta que comenzó a temblar, derramar lágrimas y caer al piso de rodillas -¡AAHH!- también soltó un ensordecedor grito sujetándose los costados de la cabeza.

-Antes de seguir, les informo que a partir de ahora comienza la verdadera matanza. Así que a los que sean sensibles, les pido que vean en otra dirección- Luis Carlos le hizo una advertencia al público -si siguen, están bajo su propio riesgo- continuó leyendo.

En las calles, un pequeño grupo de niños de alrededor de 12 años, estaban cometiendo actos vandálicos al tirarles piedras a una casa rompiendo sus ventanas.

-Para que aprendan a no negarnos los dulces- el aparente líder arrojó riendo maliciosamente.

-Chi-chicos, mejor vayámonos a-antes de que nos descubran y llamen a la po-policía o un o-oso nos mate- pidió uno de ellos asustado y viendo de un lado a otro.

-Deja de ser marica, Anthony- le regañó uno -el oso que causó esos asesinatos está muerto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- tiró una roca.

-Lo mismo digo. Además, con la mayoría de las personas en el gimnasio de la escuela ¿Qué es peor que puede ocurrir…?-

-¡UOARG!- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la bestia se le tiró encima haciendo que cayera bocabajo al piso, le mordió la cabeza y ¡SHRANK! Se la arrancó de un jalón haciendo que la sangre del cuello saliera a chorros manchando a los otros niños.

-¡IIAAHH!- los otros dos gritaron y quisieron correr. La criatura se arrojó hacia otro y con sus uñas comenzó a desgarrarle el vientre y comerse algunos de sus órganos.

-¡MAMÁ!- Anthony se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Eso lo volvió una presa aún más fácil y el monstruo se le acercó para darle una muerte brutal -¡NOOO!- pero al taparse la cara con las manos, reveló que de su cuello colgaba una cruz de plata que brilló por lo rayos de la luna.

El hombre lobo se detuvo en seco e hizo una mueca de desagrado retrocediendo unos pasos y con un último gruñido, dio media vuelta dejando a un traumatizado niño y cierto abrigo púrpura morado rasguñado y manchado de sangre.

Volviendo a la fiesta, todos seguían divirtiéndose siendo totalmente ajenos al mal que se dirigía a ellos. Pero de entre tantas personas, había una que no se divertía para nada y esa era Henrietta que se mantenía distante en un rincón sin hacer nada aparte de llevarse su cigarro a la boca debes en cuando y soltar lentamente el humo; como de por sí ya usa ropas negras, no llamaba mucho la atención, en especial ya que se camufla con la oscuridad de la esquina.

Aunque no estaba así solo por no querer en festividades que consideraba estúpidas y ridículas, sino porque mantenía su mirada fija en Stan, que después de jugar a ver quién podía aguantar más tomando, fue a sentarse a descansar un poco sujetándose el puente de la nariz. Pese a que su mirada no parecía expresar emoción alguna, dentro de sí tenía un fuerte deseo ir hasta él, corroborar que en verdad se trate de la bestia que mató su amigo, y darle el castigo que se merece; ahora era ella quién parecía un depredador esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-He… ¿Henrietta?- Kyle, que se le notaba estar pasado de copas, le divisó y se le acercó con pasos torpes -que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella no se inmutó y seguía con ese mismo semblante.

-Haciendo lo que aparentemente ustedes no pudieron hacer: Detener al verdadero monstruo antes de que vuelva a atacar- dijo secamente y otra vez se llevó el cigarro a la boca.

-¿Eh…?- siguió la mirada de ella -¿Te refieres a Stan? No seas boba… hicimos lo que nos dijiste, lo tocamos con un objeto de plata… y no le pasó nadita de nada…- soltó una tonta risita, pero ella seguía sin expresar nada -lo mismo pasa con Bu-Butters… lo toqué con el anillo que me diste… y ni le pude sacar un chillido- volvió a reír como un mongólico.

-Una cosa es que unos tontos conformistas como ustedes que no saben nada del tema hayan intentado corroborar si en verdad son esosmonstruos o no, pero es totalmente diferente que alguien como yo, que si sabe mucho del asunto, vaya indagar personalmente.

-Huy si claro… ¿Te crees muy lista, no? Qui-quiero estar ahí presente cuando te des cuenta… de que todo lo que nos di-dijiste eran solo puras babosadas- ella rodó los ojos ya fastidiada.

-Y yo quiero ver la expresión de tu cara cuando te des cuenta de que tu mejor amigo es esa sanguinaria bestia que goza del sufrimiento ajeno- le restregó volviendo a ponerse áspera.

En el techo de la escuela, dos jóvenes que se besuqueaban y acariciaban sin reparo alguno.

-Kevin…- gemía una chica afroamericana alta disfrazada de guerrera africana.

-Nicole…- el otro, que estaba vestido de Darth Vader, le besaba el cuello y acariciaba cada rincón del cuerpo. Hasta que ella lo apartó suavemente -¿Qué pasa?- la miró confundido.

-Eso Token… pensaba en cómo podría reaccionar si se enterase de lo nuestro.

-No importa, lo que no sepa, no le afecta. ¿Nunca has escuchado el refrán: "Ojos que no ve, corazón que no siente"?- rió un poco por la preocupación de ella, que iba a decirle algo más, hasta que oyeron un ruido cerca de ellos -¿Quién está ahí? ¿Eres tú Token? No-no es lo qué pa-parece, es so-solo que…- estaba asustado de que se tratase del ricachón descubriéndolo infraganti con su noviecita, que también se asustó por eso.

-Gr…- pero resultó ser el hombre lobo que salió de entre las sombras rugiendo levemente.

-Gracias a Yoda, solo se trata de alguien con un disfraz de hombre lobo- soltó un suspiro de alivio -un buen disfraz de hombre lobo debo reconocer, tan bien hecho que parece de verdad ¿Lo hiciste tú mismo o lo compraste en alguna tien…?- la criatura se le acercó y ¡PAF! De un zarpazo le arrancó la cabeza haciendo que volara cayendo en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¡KEVIN!- Nicole se aterro y antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno, la bestia la cogió de la garganta y de un jalón le arrancó la cabeza con todo y columna vertebral y después de tirarla a un lado, ingresó al colegio.

-¡Vamos, dilo, termina de decirlo!- en el baño de varones, unos chicos jugaban a invocar a un espíritu diciendo tres veces su nombre. Solo unas velas iluminaban.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! No me apresuren o no hago una mierda- el que hacía el reto respiró hondamente -Billy Turner… Billy Turner… Billy…. ¡A mierda, no puedo!- se acobardó a último momento.

-Sabía que no tenías los huevos para hacerlo, Clyde- el que le habló antes, el Topo, lo hizo a un lado -ahora vean quién es el más macho de todos- fanfarroneó.

-Hay Chris…- Gregory rió un poco. Todos lo vieron fijamente cuando dijo sin reparo alguno el nombre Billy Turner las primeras dos veces.

-Billy… Turner- la tercera la dijo vacilando un poco. El resto espero a que ocurriera algo, pero no sucedió absolutamente nada -¿Lo ven todos? No hay que tenerle miedo a estas tonterías. No apareció un fantasma, ni un espectro, ni un demonio, ni ninguna clase de…- se detuvo ya que en el espejo, vio al hombre lobo, que pudo entrar silenciosamente al baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-¿Chris?- Gregory se confundió, pero al sentir la respiración de la bestia en su cuello dio media vuelta topándose con su endiablada mirada de la criatura.

-¡ORG!- comenzó a despedazarlos de uno en uno, sus gritos de agonía no podían distinguirse del sonido de la música de la fiesta y de los gemidos que salían de los demás salones por parte de los que estaban haciendo travesuras.

Clyde, que tenía una grave herida en el estómago, cayó al piso y comenzó a arrastrarse llegando hasta la puerta del baño, la empujó abriéndola y cuando sacó la mitad superior de su cuerpo, lo tomaron de la pierna y de un jalón lo metieron de nuevo haciendo que raspara el piso con las uñas de sus manos, sus gritos fueron los último que salieron del baño.

-Se-señor Mackey…- en uno de los salones, la directora Victoria y el cabezón consejero estaban haciendo cosillas. Todo un "ejemplo a seguir" para el alumno que lo descubriese.

-Vi-Victoria…- él le daba fuertes embestidas -ya casi… ya casi- iba a llegar al orgasmo.

-¡RIANG!- pero antes de gozar del placer definitivo, la bestia agarró al consejero de la nuca, lo levantó con facilidad encima de su cabeza, enterró las garras de su mano izquierda en la espalda y de un solo movimiento lo partió a la mitad por la cintura manchando de sangre a la rubia.

-¡SANTO DIOS!- la directora fue tomada de su abundante cabello y su cabeza fue azotada contra una pared varias veces hasta que se reventó y se desparramaran pedazos de carne, sangre, cráneo y cerebro; el adefesio se lamió la mano manchada de todo eso.

-Escucharon eso…- preguntó una chica, que junto con otras dos, estaban con… Kenny en el salón de música haciendo propaganda de: "Tres por el precio de uno"

-Son los demás haciendo sus tonterías, Heidi. Continuemos- le pidió el rubio tomándola del brazo y jalándola para darle un beso en la boca a la vez que manoseaba a otra.

-¡TROK!- la puerta se reventó de un zarpazo por parte del engendro peludo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES E…?!- iba a preguntar una de ellas, pero el monstruo le desgarró la garganta de un movimiento de su mano derecha.

-¡LIZZY!- gritaron sus amigas y el joven al mismo tiempo. La siguiente en morir recibió una mordida en el cráneo que le arrancó el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

-¡KELLY!- grito ahora solo Heidi -¡MALDITO!- Kenny cogió un saxofón y quiso golpear al engendro.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero el adefesio al querer golpearlo, dio contra el instrumento musical rompiéndolo, y que actuara a modo de escudo, pegándole al joven en el torso con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar de espaldas, rompiera un ventana y cayera en la fría nieve del exterior gimiendo adolorido hasta que perdió el conocimiento y no pudo oír los gritos de la última de sus amantes.

-Tweek… yo… debo decirte algo que tengo guardado en mi pecho desde hace mucho tiempo y que solo hasta ahora… me atrevo a decirte- en uno de los pasillos, Craig que estaba vestido de Bane, hablaba con Tweek disfrazado de… Gnomo, y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas que nunca antes se ha visto por parte de él.

-¿Qué cosa, Craig? Un momento… ¡¿No me digas que eres un robot enviado del futuro para matarme y que en todo este tiempo haz fingido ser mi amigo para ganarte mi confianza y…?!- el pequeño demente comenzó a decir sus tonterías.

-¡No, no comiences con esas estupideces!- lo tomó con firmeza de los hombros para hacer que se calmara consiguiendo que soltara un ¡GAH! -no soy ninguna de las cosas que crees que soy. Lo que pasa es que tú… tú… me… me…- estaba a punto de confesársele.

-¡WORGG!- el hombre lobo se les acercó corriendo como lo hizo con Wendy.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, UN MONSTRUO!- Tweek se espantó y abrazó al pelinegro llorando a mares.

-¡Corre Tweek, corre!- Tucker lo tomó de la mano y al comenzar a correr, la bestia chocó de cabeza contra unos casillero rompiéndolos y después de sacudir su cabeza, los persiguió.

-¡NOS ESTÁSIGUIENDO!- volvió a gritar histérico el medio loco de remate.

-¡No mires atrás solo sigue corriendo!- Craig lo seguía jalando hasta que chocó con un bote de basura tirado en el suelo, y cayó llevándose con él al menor -¡MI TOBILLO!- se sobó el pie derecho.

-¡HAY VIENE!- Tweek trato de levantarlo.

-¡Tú sigue corriendo, Tweek! Yo lo detendré el mayor tiempo que pueda ¡Avísale a los demás!- el de cabello negro lo empujó. Su amor secreto iba alegar diciendo que no podía dejarlo así -¡QUE TE VAYAS MALDITA SEA!- lo empujó con más fuerza gritándole con voz gutural.

El chico lo miró temblando más que de costumbre para luego fijar su vista en la bestia barbárica. Así que cerró sus ojos y comenzó a correr alejándose de él volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

-"Espero que te logres salvar, Tweek"- pensó Craig poniéndose de pie con dificultad -ahora veamos… que tan ruda es esa cosa- se alistó para pelear por su vida.

El gran canino los sujetó de los hombros enterrándoles profundamente sus garras haciendo que gritara en agonía al igual que las demás víctimas y lo azotó violentamente contra un casillero rompiéndolo y estuvo a punto de morderle el cuello. Pero al igual que Anthony, Craig tenía un collar, solo que del suyo colgaba un dije de plata que en su interior tiene una foto de Tweek sonriendo de forma tierna y brilló levemente.

-¡IARG!- volvió a hacer una mueca de repulsión y tiró a un lado al pelinegro para luego ir tras el rubio al que le gusta tomar tanto café.

-"¿Pero qué diablos es esa cosa…? Sea lo que sea… espero que no le haga nada a mi pequeño Tweekers"- después de pensar esto atemorizado, Craig perdió el conocimiento.

-Me divertí mucho contigo esta noche, Butters- le dijo alegre la joven castaña llamada Charlotte.

-Me-me alegro mucho- se volvió a apenar desviando la mirada ruborizado, puso sus brazos tras su espalda y balanceo la pierna derecha. Algo muy gracioso tomando en cuenta que usa las prendas del mítico dios del trueno proveniente de Asgard.

-Es que eres tan lindo, tierno, considerado y fuerte- le acarició la mejilla derecho por debajo de su casco -sobre todo eso ¿Cómo te has vuelto así de fuerte en todo este tiempo?- el héroe de Marvel enseguida cambió de semblante por esa pregunta y se incomodó -¿Butters? ¿Dije algo que no debía decir?- creyó que dijo algo impropio.

-No-no es eso, es solo que… recorcholiz… es algo difícil de explicar- comenzó a frotarse lo nudillos, cosa que confundió a la chica que le preguntó de qué se trataba.

-¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!- gritó Tweek entrando al gimnasio empujando las puertas con brusquedad -¡CRAIG ESTÁ SIENDO ATACADO POR UN MONSTRUO!- corrió de un lado a otro desesperado.

-Otro que esta pasado de copas- Eric rió por eso. Su panza ya se ha vuelto más voluminosa de lo que ya era por estar comiendo tantos dulces.

-Urg… ¿A-ahora por qué si-siento este escalofrío?- Kyle volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que su anillo de plata brillaba de nuevo.

-¡AURG!- todos se sorprendieron cuando el hombre lobo pasó por las puertas del gimnasio y miró de una en una cada una de sus presas.

-¿Qué?- Henrietta era la más sorprendida de todas. Lo miró fijamente para luego ver a Stan -Si no se trataba de él… ¿De quién se trataba entonces? Esto no tiene sentido- estaba confundida -no importa. Sigue siendo un hombre lobo, y debo acabarlo de una forma una otra- habló poniendo una mirada de gran determinación y lista para hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

-… y aquí termina el capítulo tres de esta historia. Creo que el cuarto será el último… espero- Luis Carlos volvió a cerrar el libro -Saben, este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora ya que no solo tuvo mucho Gore, suspenso y misterio, sino también mucho humor- rió.

-De nuevo parece que estoy dando más preguntas que respuesta y al parecer, si había un tercero como lo dije anteriormente ya que Stan no resultó ser el hombre lobo ¿Acaso será el sujeto que estuvo hablando con Butters en el bosque? ¿Y por qué la bestia volvió atacar a Wendy y despellejarla? ¿Cuántos más van a morir en sus manos? Eso lo sabrán más adelante en donde habrán escenas mucho más sangrientas que estas… ah y otra cosa, espero que para las personas amantes del Creek, les haya gustado la escena de ellos, ya que con lo del nuevo capítulo, más de una fanática se murió de la emoción- les chequea el ojo sonriendo de medio lado.

 **Tercer capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/11/2015.**


	4. Noche Sangrienta

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

(La cámara mira de un lado a otro la gran sala en busca de Luis Carlos, pero no había señal alguna de él, hasta que desde el piso de arriba, se oyó el sonido del retrete siendo vaciado y después unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras de madera haciendo que rechinaran)

-Discúlpenme de nuevo, es que todos los dulces que me había comido le cayeron un poco mal a mi estómago y… bueno, ustedes ya saben a qué me refiero- dijo esto como si nada y sin darse cuenta de que tenía un pedazo de papel higiénico pegado en la suela de su zapato derecho -ahora sí, podemos comenzar con uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia de horror- se aclaró la garganta, tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

Los invitados en la fiesta miraron anonadados al terrible hombre lobo responsable de tantas masacres. Muchos comenzaron a gritar presas del pánico, pero otros, en especial lo que estaban pasados de copas, estaban maravillados por lo realista que es ese "disfraz".

-¡Wau, pero que traje tan genial! ¿De dónde lo sacó?- un niño disfrazado de Jasón Voorhees, siendo guiado por la emoción, se le acercó.

-¡RIAG!- pero el monstruo de un zarpazo le arrancó el rostro dejando expuesto la carne, músculos y venas haciendo que cayera al piso retorciéndose y gritando de agonía llevándose las manos a donde tenía la cara creando un charco de sangre hasta que murió cuando le pisó la cabeza reventándosela esparciendo su contenido como lo hizo con la directora.

-¡AAAHHH!- ahora todos los presentes se aterraron y comenzaron a correr por sus vidas dirigiéndose a las puertas del gimnasio que conducían hacia el exterior.

Después de soltar otro rugido, la bestia endemoniada corrió tras ellos y dio un largo salto cayendo encima del mismo arco que casi aplastó a Kyle e hizo que este derrumbara cayendo justamente en la salida del gimnasio y aplastando a los que estaban a punto de pasar por la puertas.

-¡NO HAY SALIDA!- grito una madre que cargaba a su pequeño hijo.

-¡CORRAN A LA OTRA SALIDA, CORRAN A LA OTRA SALIDA!- Stan trataba de guiarlos empujando a Kyle y Cartman. Las personas trataron de rodear al monstruo y pasarlo de largo, pero este no iba a dejarlos escapar así de fácil.

Brincó cayendo encima de Pip, le clavó sus garras en la espalda y le arrancó a columna vertebral junto con la cabeza, como lo hizo con otras de sus anteriores víctimas, y la azotó contra el piso reventándola igual a como le pasó a la directora-

-¡PIP!- gritaron sus amigos del Team rubio en coro haciendo que el monstruo enfocara su atención en ellos. Su siguiente presa fue Gary, se le abalanzó tirándolo de espaldas, le agarró el brazo izquierdo, se oyeron los tendones, músculos, venas desgarrándose acompañado de los huesos rompiéndose cuando se lo arrancó de un tirón.

-¡AYÚDAME SEÑOR!- suplicó por su vida llorando por el indescriptible dolor. Su atacante abrió sus letales fauces para darle una mordida en la garganta y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero al agitarlo, hizo que de su cuello saliera un rosario compuesto de plata. Al igual como lo hizo ante ese niño y Craig, eso fue suficiente para que hiciera una mueca de repulsión y lo tirara contra una pared con tanta fuerza que hizo que se reventara la nuca matándolo.

-¡GARY!- gritaron ahora solamente Thomas, Bradley y Butters. El siguiente fue el rubio rizado ya que el monstruo lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo mandó a volar contra uno de los tubos de ese marco, que estaba salido, e hizo que se empalara contra él atravesando su espalda y que saliera por el abdomen.

-…- no podía articular palabra alguna, chorros de sangre salían tanto de esa herida como de su boca, con manos temblorosas sujetó la barra de metal hasta que murió con la mirada perdida.

-¡NO!- gritaron los restantes miembros del Team conformado por puros rubios.

-¡No hay tiempo para llorar por esos maricas! ¡VÁMONOS!- Cartman estaba llegando a la otra salida del gimnasio, en realidad, era el que iba al frente corriendo más rápido que los demás, pese a su enorme y carnoso abdomen.

La endemoniada bestia no iba a dejar escapar así tan fácil a sus presas. Corrió y dio otro largo salto volviendo a interponerse en la ruta de salvación de todos ellos y les rugió como si estuviera diciendo: "¡Ninguno se irá hasta que los mate con mis propias garras!"

-¡OH MIERDA AAHH!- iba a gritar Eric, pero la bestia le rasguño su voluminoso estómago desparramando sus tripas e intestinos, que aún tienen dulces a medio digerir -¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO, SÁLVENMEN!- suplicó llorando a mares cayendo al suelo con su ropa blanca manchada de sangre.

El monstruo le mordió la garganta desgarrándosela a la vez que comenzó a despedazarlo con sus uñas lanzando pedazos de carne y órganos por todos lados llegando a manchar a lo que estaban más cerca. El castaño trataba de forcejear en un inútil intento por salvarse todavía suplicando por ayuda, pero nadie se atrevía a acercársele al monstruo, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sacó la daga de plata y se la clavó en el cuello.

-¡IAH!- se alejó de él llevándose una mano a esa herida que no solo le sacaba sangre, sino que también lo estaba quemando, y retrocedió unos pasos gimiendo adolorido.

-¡CARTMAN!- gritaron Kyle y Stan -¡ERIC!- gritó ahora Butters y Jimmy viendo a su mortalmente herido y odioso amigo, que había extendido la mano derecha hacia ellos antes de ceder indicando que ya murió en un charco de su propia sangre.

La bestia se quitó la daga y la tiró a un lado para inclinarse hacia adelante y soltar otro rugido ensordecedor mostrando sus filosos colmillos, lengua y paladar manchados de sangre; su saliva ensangrentada salpico de nuevo a los más cercanos.

-¡RETROCEDAN, RETROCEDAN!- Stan jaló a su mejor amigo y trató de nuevo dirigir al resto de las personas que se desesperaron más al ver que aparentemente no tenían saluda alguna.

Dieron la espalda comenzando a correr, grave error ya que al hacer eso, le dieron la oportunidad de saber cuáles eran los más lentos y fáciles de atrapar. Se dio cuenta de que Jimmy era uno de los más lentos al andar en muletas.

Se abalanzó sobre él, le mordió una de sus atrofiadas piernas y se la extirpó. El lisiado quiso defenderse golpeándolo con una de sus muletas, no le hizo nada y solo consiguió que le enterrara dos de sus garras en los ojos sacándolos, aumentando su agonía, hasta que le dislocó el cuello.

-¡JIMMY!- Timmy gritó el nombre de su amigo ahora ganándose la mirada del engendro. Dio media vuelta e intentó escapar, pero su silla de ruedas motorizada no era rival para la velocidad y agilidad del gran canino que en menos de un parpadeo lo alcanzó derribando la silla que se deslizó por el piso haciendo un horrible chillido dejándolo sin defensa alguna.

Lo tomó de su gran cabeza y lentamente comenzó a exprimírsela haciendo que de sus orejas, ojos y nariz salieran hilos de sangre, sin verse afectado por sus esfuerzos de liberarse, hasta que se la machacó como lo hizo con Pip y Victoria.

-¡Hay que hacer algo para detenerlo antes de que nos maté a todos!- Kyle se había sujetado los costados de la cabeza con ambas manos sin saber que hacer, hasta que recordó el anillo de plata -espero que esto funcione- quiso sacarlo del bolsillo.

-¡GRUARG!- pero la criatura pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones, lo tomó de la cara y aporreó contra la pared dejándolo casi inconsciente y extendió las garras de su mano izquierda para despedazarlo como lo hizo con los demás.

-¡KYLE!- gritó Stan quitándose el sombrero, abrigo y chaparreras para ir a salvarlo.

-¡GUACHAN!- pero sin previo aviso, un látigo de metal se enrollo en la muñeca izquierda del engendro, causándole una quemadura y que retrocediera adolorido soltando al judío.

-Muy bien conformistas idiotas, se acabó la fiesta- resultó que la responsable fue Henrietta, que atrajo el látigo hecho de plata para darle un latigazo al monstruo en su fea cara -yo me encargo de él. Lárguense y no me estorben- ordenó para hacer un chasquido con su arma y volver a dar otro golpe con ella sacando otro alarido de dolor a la criatura.

-¿Segura que podrás contra esa cosa tú sola?- le preguntó Stan levantando a Kyle. Ella lo vio fijamente con el ceño fruncido debido a que sigue pensando que tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Ethan, y volvió su vista al monstruo que se estaba sobando sus heridas.

-Segura. Ahora váyanse- les afirmó y tiró al piso su cigarro para pisarlo apagándolo.

Las personas aprovecharon que estaba distrayendo al fenómeno para tratar huir, sin importarles pasar por encima de los cadáveres de Eric y los otros, pero debido a que todos intentaban pasar por las puertas al mismo tiempo, se apiñaron bloqueándola.

-¡Quítense, quítense!- Stan trataba de hacerse camino aun cargando a Kyle -¡Si siguen empujando de esa manera, no vamos a poder salir de aquí!- giró la cabeza para ver como la gótica seguía peleando con la bestia endiablada.

-¡CHIA!- la criatura trató de tirársele encima a la pelinegra a pesar de su repulsión hacia la plata. Ella se quedó quieta en su sitio y cuando iba a ser alcanzada por esas letales garras, se corrió a la derecha evitándolas por poco y perdiendo unos mechones de pelo.

La bestia le dio la espalda, así que comenzó darle varios latigazos en esa zona dejándole más profundas y humeantes heridas, y sacándole aullidos de dolor hasta que agarró el látigo y sin importarle quemarse la mano, lo jaló atrayendo a la chica de prendas negras.

Ella extendió su pierna derecha, revelando que la suela de sus zapatillas son de plata también, y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho lastimándolo más y que volviera a retroceder escupiendo sangre y que respirara agitadamente.

-Este es tu fin, maldito- levantó su falda por el muslo derecho, revelando que tenía amarrado una vara de metal que al tomarla, hizo que de un extremo saliera una puntiaguda estaca de plata y quiso clavársela al monstruo justo en el corazón.

-¡BUORG!- pero la bestia volvió a quemarse la palma de la mano al sujetar esa herramienta y rugirle a la joven en toda la cara haciendo que la viese aterrada y estuvo a punto de morderla.

Pero ella reaccionó rápido, sacó una pequeña bolsa y al agitarla, libero una especie de polvo. El monstruo al respirarlo, la soltó y comenzó a estornudar para luego gemir de forma desesperada y pasarse y rascarse la garganta, como si lo estuvieran quemando desde adentro hacia afuera.

-Polvo de plata, que suerte que me tomé la molestia de prepararlo- sonrió un poco viendo como el animal se agachaba apoyando sus mano en el piso escupiendo sangre -no te preocupes, ahora mismo acabo con tu sufrimiento- volvió a empuñar la estaca de plata.

-¡PAF!- aun estando débil y herido, el engendró tuvo las fuerzas suficiente para pegarle con el dorso de la mano izquierda mandándola a volar varios metros haciendo que cayera en la larga mesa de los bocadillos, que se reventara y la comida le cayera encima.

-Ah… maldición- gimió antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡HENRIETTA!- exclamó Kyle, que ya se había recuperado y también pudo ver la lucha entre la bella y la bestia -¡SIGAN, SIGAN, SIGAN!- empujaba a las personas que aún estaban apiladas en la salida.

-¡No te separes de mí, Charlotte!- Butters apegaba a su amiga apartando a los que estaban frente a él -¡Solo un poco más!- estaban a punto de pasar por la esquina derecha del marco.

-¡HAY!- pero un tipo accidentalmente le dio una patada a la chica causando que se separara de él y caminara de espaldas tropezándose con el cadáver de Eric y cayera sentada al suelo; cosa que volvió a llamar la atención del monstruo nocturno que se le acercó -¡BUTTERS!- lo llamó.

-¡CHARLOTTE!- iba a auxiliarla, pero cuando vio al engendro se paralizo y tembló levemente. Hasta que frunció el ceño, cerró con fuerza los puños y apretó los dientes -¡NO!- el instinto de proteger a la chica que le gusta, le dio el valor suficiente para arriesgarse en salvarla y pelear contra la bestia.

La bestia volvió a extender sus zarpas para atacar a la joven, pero el rubio la tacleo como si fuera un jugador de futbol y ambos rodaron por el piso manchándose de la sangre de Timmy.

-¡No voy a dejar que le toques un solo pelo a ella!- se quitó la capa roja y se puso en guardia temblando levemente de nuevo. La criatura estaba débil, así que si quería un chance de poder ganarle, esta era su única oportunidad para lograrlo.

-¡Butters, no seas imbécil!- Stan trató de apelar a su sentido común, si es que le quedaba.

-¡NO TE ARRIESGUES!- Charlotte también intentó hacer que entrara en razón.

Los dos combatientes caminaban lentamente en círculos viéndose fijamente. Los temblores del chico aumentaban a la vez que sudaba y se tragó un nudo en la garganta ya que el canino le rugía de forma amenazante haciendo leves ademanes de atacarlo.

Se le acercó y trató de darle varios zarpazos en la cara, el joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro evitando apenas sus uñas tan filosas como cuchillas y le dio un par de golpes en su rostro. Se corrió hacia atrás para evitar que le rajara el vientre, aunque recibió unas cortaduras ahí a pesar de tener ese disfraz puesto y le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada.

Al querer darle un derechazo, el gran lobo le sujetó el puño y comenzó a aplastárselo haciendo que gimiera adolorido y se inclinase. Quiso morderlo, pero él le sujetó el mentó con su mano libre apenas pudiendo mantenerlo a raya y parándose con dificultad.

Caminaron de forma errática aun estando forcejeando hasta la bestia le enterró sus garras derechas en el costado izquierdo haciendo que soltara un alarido y volviera a inclinarse respirando con dificultad y que escupiera sangre.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron sus amigos y Charlotte al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo decidió actuar, vio la estaca de Henrietta tirada, así que se puso el anillo y fue a recogerla, pese a las protestas de Stan que le decía que no fuera a exponerse.

Como el lobo humano le daba la espalda, no se dio cuenta que se le acercó. Saltó encima de él, pasó su brazo derecho por el cuello quemándolo con el anillo y le clavó la estaca en el omoplato izquierdo.

-¡IIIAAH!- soltó un agudo gemido de agonía, tirando a un lado a Butters y agitándose con violencia para quitarse de encima al pelirrojo que se aferraba a él como si fuera una trampa para osos.

-Hay mi espalda…- Henrietta se levantó con dificultad y se sobó la columna para fijar su vista en como ellos peleaban contra el Can -Son unos tontos. No saben que la manera correcta de luchar contra un Licántropo es mantenerlo a distancia y debilitarlo con objetos de plata para poder atravesar su corazón con una estaca de plata- trato de levantarse, pero no pudo ya que se lastimó también la pierna derecha -no puedo pelear así… debo ayudarlos antes de que los maten… ¿Pero cómo?- vio de un lado a otro en busca de algo que le pudiera servir para acabar con él. Fijó su vista en un hacha de incendios dentro de su vitrina -espero que esto funcione…- se paró con dificultad y fue hasta ella y al tenerla, le roció encima ese mismo polvo.

El hombre lobo cogió a Kyle del cuello quitándoselo de la espalda y le rugió en toda la cara para poder desclavarse la estaca y tirarla por ahí. Butters juntó sus manos y le dio un golpe doble en la mejilla derecha. La criatura rugió furiosa y de un zarpazo en el pecho lo mandó a volar contra una mesa reventándola a lo que Charlotte fue a auxiliarlo. Sin nadie que estuviera cerca para intentar detenerlo, era libre de matar sin piedad alguna al judío, que trataba de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

-¡Suéltalo, imbécil!- Stan decidió intervenir y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro liberando a su amigo, seguido de una patada en el abdomen y otro golpe a la mandíbula -¿Estás bien, Kyle?- lo alzó.

-Estoy bien…- se sobó el cuello -y pensar que Butters tenía una gran fuerza ¡Pero tú no te quedas atrás! ¿Cómo?- el pelinegro rió un poco por eso.

-Oye, recuerda que si soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, es por una muy buena razón-le recordó.

-¡RIA!- el hombre lobo ya se estaba recuperando de las heridas que le habían hecho con la plata y cuando llegue a toda su plenitud, no tendrán alguna oportunidad contra él, en especial porque ya no parece verse intimidado por el anillo de plata como le pasó antes.

-Oh…- Butters se levantó de dónde cayó, pero no parecía estar tan lastimado como Henrietta. Charlotte le preguntó que si estaba bien -estaré bien… ¿Pero y las personas?-

-Mientras peleabas contra ese monstruo, las personas al fin pudieron pasar por las puertas e irse ¡Las salvaste a todas! ¡ERES UN HÉROE!- lo abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se pudiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-Oye cara de nene- Henrietta se le acercó cojeando -toma esto- le lanzó el hacha. Apenas pudo reaccionar y la tomó de la empuñadura -esa hacha está cubierta de polvo de plata, si golpeas a ese Lican con él, podrás herirlo de forma mortal- le explicó para poder hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Gracias. Charlotte, tú también vete y ve a un lugar seguro- le pidió a su enamorada.

-¿Seguro de que quieres pelear contra ese monstruo? ¡Podría matarte! Ya no tienes que seguir peleando- ella se negó rotundamente a que se expusiera de esa manera.

-Si no lo detengo ahora, más personas morirán- le recordó -No te preocupes. Recuerda que ahora tengo la fuerza de un toro- le aseguro sobándole la mejilla -ahora ve y no mires atrás.

Aun reacia, ella accedió y después de darle un tierno beso en los labios, se retiró del lugar en donde han muerto personas de las formas más brutales que puedan existir.

Stan le pidió a Kyle que se alejara y que se encargara de distraer a la bestia. Al igual que como lo hizo Butters, demostró tener la suficiente fuerza y agilidad para esquivar sus ataques y darle unos cuantos golpes, curioso ya que se supone que debería estar pasado de copas; hasta que tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva cuando el Lican le rasguñó el muslo derecho y el hombro izquierdo.

-"¡MALDICIÓN! Si esto sigue así, no tendré más opción que…"- pensaba ya ofuscado. Pero la bestia lo sujetó del cuello y le agarró el brazo para arrancárselo como se lo hizo a Gary.

-¡DÉJALO!- fue salvado por Butters que le cortó la mano derecha por la muñeca haciendo que volviera a aullar agonizante y se alejara sujetándose esa herida de la que salía mucha sangre. Estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Se corrió hacia atrás evitando que le clavara el hacha en el pecho, pero recibió un corte en el pecho. Ahora era quién andaba a la defensiva caminando en reversa para no recibir esos golpes y al tener una mano menos, no podría protegerse bien.

Pero cuando el chico quiso pegarle en la cara, sujeto el hacha por la empuñadura con sus fauces y comenzó a jalarla para arrancársela de las manos. Volvieron a forcejear caminando erráticamente y a pesar de que sus colmillos se le estaban reventando y la boca se le quemaba, el Lican estaba volviendo a ganar y levantó su brazo izquierdo para rasguñarlo.

-¡SHANK!- pero Henrietta le dio otro latigazo, ahora en la pantorrilla derecha haciendo que se inclinara y después otro en la cara causando que dejara de morder el hacha, a lo que Butters pudo hacerle una profunda cortadura en el cuello, provocando que su sangre le salpicara encima.

-Conformistas inútiles. Si quiero algo bien hecho, debo hacerlo yo misma- fue cojeando hasta tomar una distancia prudencial.

-¿Segura que quieres pelear estando así?- le preguntó Kyle, que ya había recuperado la estaca.

-Por supuesto, no soy tan frágil como ustedes- le afirmó -ese monstruo está herido y débil, esta es nuestra única oportunidad para detenerlo ya que si los dejamos escapar, se recuperara de todas sus lesiones y volverá a matar a todo el que se le cruce en el camino- informó.

-¡Entonces detengámoslo ahora!- apuro Stan, que a diferencia de ellos, estaba a una gran distancia

El Licántropo, se encorvó volviendo a rugir, con todos los pelos erizados sujetándose la herida que tiene en el cuello. Tenía a un tembloroso Butters frente a él, a unos precavidos Kyle y Henrietta a sus lados y a un tenso Stan a su espalda. Si estuviera sano y ellos no tuviesen objetos de plata, los podría matar con toda facilidad, pero en el deplorable estado en el que se encuentra, hizo que se diera cuenta de que no tiene más opción que huir.

-¡GUOR!- dio media vuelta y corrió hacia al pelinegro, que se preparó para pelear, pero en vez de atacarlo, brincó pasando encima de él y comenzó a trepar por una pared clavando sus garras en ella para llegar a una ventana y salir por ella.

-¡No hay que dejar que se escape! ¡DETÉNGALO!- exigió Henrietta ya desesperada.

-¡Dame eso, Kyle!- Butters le quitó la estaca -¡No me falles!- lanzó como si fuera una jabalina que dio contra la costado derecho de la bestia justo cuando iba a salir por la ventana.

-¡AUOH!- soltó otro alarido. Se apoyó en el marco, se desclavó el objeto y se lo tiró a la gótica.

-¡CUIDADO!- Kyle la empujo, evitando por poco ser empalada y ambos cayeron al pido -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó sin darse cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban.

-Eh… sí, claro que estoy bien. ¿Pero serías tan amable de quitarte de encima de mí?- le pidió incómoda y apenada. Él se levantó diciendo que lo sentía -no perdamos más tiempo y vamos tras esa cosa antes de que se nos escape- apuró caminando de forma chueca.

-¡SÍ! Vamos, Stan- le pidió a su mejor amigo, pero al verlo, notó que estaba fatigado y respiraba con dificultad -¿Stan? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Ese monstruo te lastimó?- se le acercó.

-No… no es nada… es que el alcohol combinado con esta clase de esfuerzo físico… es demasiado para mí- se masajeó la sienes cerrando los ojos para recuperarse, cosa que hizo que la chica lo viese con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

-Entonces los que sean los suficientemente valientes, vengan conmigo- dijo cortante y se retiró lo más rápido que su pierna herida le permitía siendo seguida por el judío y el rubio.

-Hay… hay…- Kenny por su lado, estaba recuperando el conocimiento y se levantaba de la nieve -chicas… ¿Dónde están?- llamó a sus amantes, hasta que oyó los gritos de las personas saliendo de la escuela corriendo -¿Qué rayos…?- se sujetó su herida y fue hasta ellos.

Las calles del pueblo eran un caos total, las personas corrían despavoridas alejándose lo más rápido posible del gimnasio.

-¡No veo a mi hermano por ningún lado!- Karen miraba de un lado a otro tratando de divisar a Kenny, pero no lo lograba debido a la muchedumbre.

-¡Yo tampoco puedo ver a Kyle!- Ike la jalaba de la mano.

-¡Ni yo a Craig!- comentó Ruby -¡¿Creen que ese monstruo los haya matado?!- se asustó por eso.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- el canadiense la regañó por haber sugerido tal cosa.

-¡Karen, chicos!- Kenny pudo alcanzarlos -¿Están bien? ¿Por qué todos están corriendo por las calles?- ahora tomó de la mano a su hermanita.

-¡Es por ese monstruo que apareció de repente en la fiesta y comenzó a matarlos a todos! Una chica disfrazada de bruja y tus amigos pelearon contra él para que pudiéramos escapar- le informó la pequeña castaña.

-¿Stan, Kyle y Cartman le hicieron frente a esa cosa? ¡Van a matarlos!- se detuvo y dio media vuelta con la intención de volver a la escuela.

-¡HAY VIENE ESE MONSTRUO!- avisó una mujer vestida de la Mujer Maravilla señalando al Lican que se les acercaba corriendo solo a dos patas, y con la mano izquierda apartaba a todos los que tuvieran la mala suertes de interponerse en su camino lastimándolos de forma fatal.

-¡Todos háganse a un lado!- Kenny empujo a los chiquillos. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que el licántropo los alcanzó y de un manotazo hizo a un lado a Karen, dejándole profundas cortaduras en el abdomen y que rodara varios metros por el piso -¡KAREN, NO!- fue hasta ella que respiraba con dificultad y escupía -¡Resiste, resiste!- la cargó y apegó a su cuerpo llorando a mares.

-¡Que alguien detenga a esa bestia!- suplicó Bebe, disfrazada de enfermera sexy. Pero un hombre la empujó haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo justamente en el camino del Lican -¡OH NO!- se tapó la cara creyendo que iba a ser asesinada.

Al estar frente a ella, amañó con golpearla de la misma forma que a Karen. Pero por alguna razón, al verla fijamente se detuvo y lentamente bajó su mano izquierda y ladeó la cabeza afilando la mirada. La joven seguía tapándose la cara temblando del miedo, pero al notar que no le estaba pasando nada, lentamente bajo sus brazos viéndolo fijamente con ojos acuosos preguntándose porqué aún no la ataca.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- preguntó de repente el sargento Jates llegando al lugar de los hechos junto con varias patrullas, policías, el tío Jimbo, Ned y demás voluntarios.

-¡¿Ves lo mismo que estoy viendo, Ned?! ¡JAMÁS VI A UN LOBO TAN ENORME!- el tío de Stan en vez de asustarse de alguna forma, se maravilló al ver semejante ejemplar.

-¡WARG!- pasó por encima de Bebe, sin hacerle nada, para dirigirse hasta ellos.

-¡ABRAN FUEGO!- ordenó el jefe de policía y todos comenzaron a disparar sus armas.

Ahora los rugidos de la bestia eran acompañados por el sonido de los disparos. Aunque se veía afectado por la lluvia de balas y retrocedía adolorido, el hombre lobo no caía ya que el plomo no tiene el mismo efecto que la plata y volvió a acercárseles.

Pasó por encima de las patrullas de un salto cayendo sobre Jates mordiéndole la garganta, sujetándole la mano en donde tenía la pistola haciendo que por accidente le disparara a otros oficiales y después de arrancarle un gran pedazo del cuello, fijó su vista en los demás que se habían quedado estupefactos al ver morir así a su jefe.

-¡Pásame la escopeta recortada, Ned!- el manco le dio al tío Jimbo una escopeta de cañón doble que ha sido recortada -¡A ver si resistes esto!- le disparó en todo el torso causándole una grotesca herida y quedara tendido en el suelo -¡LO LOGRE!- sonrió triunfal.

Su sonrisa enseguida desapareció cuando la bestia se paró con dificultad a la vez que todas las heridas causadas por los disparos se curaban, pero las que tenía por culpa de la plata, seguían frescas y abiertas. Trató de recargar su arma, pero el Lican fue más rápido le enterró sus garras en la barriga y le arrancó el estómago junto con los intestinos y entrañas.

-¡AHA!- cayó agonizantes al suelo sujetándose esa herida con ambas manos tratando de mantener todos sus órganos adentro. Ned quiso ayudarlo y le apunto al monstruo con una escopeta de un solo cañón, pero él sujetó el arma, hizo que se apuntara con ella y ¡BOM! Le voló la cabeza desde el morro de la nariz hacia arriba.

Los voluntarios y oficiales trataron de huir, pero no podían dar más allá de unos cuantos pasos ya que el licántropo los despedazaba sin piedad alguna. Puede que solo tenga su mano izquierda, pero con esta es suficiente para seguir desatando una carnicería.

-¡Hay esta, deténganlo!- Henrietta y sus acompañantes ya lo habían alcanzado. Quiso darle un latigazo, pero el Lican al verlos con los objetos de plata, soltó un gruñido y les arrojó un oficial moribundo que recibió el latigazo y cayó sobre ella derribándola para dirigirse al bosque -¡Se escapa! ¡SIGÁMOSLO!- después de hacer a un lado a ese tipo, quiso retomar la persecución.

-¡NO! En el bosque esa cosa tendrá la ventaja y nos matará ¡Ya no podemos seguirlo!- Butters fue el primero en recuperar el sentido común y se dio cuenta de que seguirlo sería suicidio.

-Tiene razón ¡Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora para detenerlo!- Kyle estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡MALDITA SEA! Estaba tan cerca…- ella a regañadientes decidió finalizar la persecución -pero la próxima vez… estaré mejor preparada y esa cosa no tendrá chance para huir- aseguró.

El caos inundo el pueblo. Las personas no sabían que hacer ahora que sabían que un hombre lobo andaba suelto, había sido el responsable de las muertes anteriores y mató sin piedad alguna a muchas personas esa misma noche ¡Era una locura total!

Así que primero lo primero: curar a los heridos. El hospital apenas podía cumplir el mandado y atender a todo el que necesitaba atención médica, en especial a los que estaban heridos de gravedad; de los cuales muchos por desgracia, no lograron salvarse.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Karen, Kenny?- le preguntó Kyle cuando él fue a la sala de espera. Todos ellos solo tenían unas cuantas gasas, vendas y pomadas ya que no estaban heridos de gravedad.

-Pudieron estabilizarla… ¡Pero dicen que tiene pocas probabilidades de lograrlo! Dios… ¡No sé qué voy hacer si pierdo a mi hermanita!- estaba devastado y parecía a punto de perder la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Sus amigos se vieron entre sí para ver quién trataba de calmarlo, pero ninguno se atrevía ya que palabras de aliento huecas y sin sentido, solo lo pondrían peor.

-Ya Kenny… hay que ser fuerte- Stan lo abrazó para consolarlo y él le correspondió el gesto descargando su llanto en él lamentándose.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ese monstruo anda suelto por ahí, no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos sin hacer nada- Kyle quiso hacer que se dieran cuenta de que no es momento de relajarse ni bajar la guardia. Miró el anillo fijamente, parece que el simple hecho de tenerlo puesto es suficiente para que tuviera ese sentido de responsabilidad.

-Así me gusta, que tengas los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra en lugar de creer que todo se solucionó por arte de magia- habló de repente Henrietta acercándoseles fumando, pese a que está prohibido fumar en el hospital.

-En nombre de todos, te doy las gracias. Si no hubiese sido por tu valiente intervención, todos ahora estaríamos muertos- ella rodó los ojos cuando él le agradeció su ayuda.

-No lo hice para salvar sus vacías vidas, sino para detener al monstruo que ha causado tantas masacres y mató a mi amigo- soltó con aspereza.

-De todas formas, gracias de nuevo. Fuiste muy valiente- le sonrió amigablemente y ella solo se limitó a decir: "Como sea" -¿Pero qué haremos ahora para detenerlo? ¿Tienes más objetos de plata que podamos hacer?-

-Aún tengo varios ases bajo la manga. Pero me di cuenta que sola no podré detener a esa cosa. Si quieren ayudarme, pues muy bien, necesitare de toda la ayuda posible, pero no les garantizo que saldrán con vida cuando volvamos a encararlo- les dijo los riesgos mortales que podrían correr.

-Yo quisiera ayudarlos, pero… con Wendy desaparecida por culpa de esa bestia… ¡MALDICIÓN!- ahora era Stan el que estaba alterado, se alejó de ellos, puso una mano en la pared y se sobó la frente con la otra ya derramando lágrimas tanto de tristeza, ira e impotencia.

-Te entendemos Stan, sé que perder a Shelli y ahora a Wendy ha sido demasiado para ti- Kyle le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Y yo ya quiero hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Karen- la angustia de Kenny fue remplazada por una gran ira que le costaba trabajo mantener bajo control.

-Pero también necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos los ciudadanos. Si todos ponen de su parte, estoy seguro de que lo atraparemos y daremos el castigo que se merece.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo piensas convencer a todo ese rebaño de borregos asustados?- la gótica fue tajante al preguntarle eso, haciendo que el judío se pusiera a pensar.

-Tengo un idea, pero necesitare de tu ayuda para lograrlo- esto hizo que ella arqueara la ceja derecha con mucha curiosidad -y hablando de ayuda… debemos hablar con Butters para que nos diga cómo es que se ha vuelto tan increíblemente fuerte. Él nos sería de mucha ayuda para detenerlo, pero primero debe decirnos porqué es como es y porque ha estado actuando de forma extraña todo este tiempo.

-Claro, suponiendo que ese cara de nene estuviera dispuesto a cooperar- sin más que decir, fueron a buscar al rubio que es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Lo encontraron hablando con Charlotte, él tampoco estaba herido de gravedad. Esperaron a que la chica se fuera y cuando se despidió dándole un tierno beso en los labios, haciéndole enrojecer, se le acercaron.

-Butters- lo llamó Kenny tomándolo por sorpresa ya que él les daba la espalda.

-Ho-hola chicos ¿Cómo se encuentran?- puso una de sus radiantes sonrisas y se frotó los nudillos.

-Nosotros muy bien. Pero debemos hablar de algo muy importante contigo- el tono de voz del pelirrojo fue suficiente para que se preocupara y frotara sus nudillos con mayor rapidez y preguntó con nerviosismo: "¿Y eso sería…?"

-Sobre ti. ¿Por qué eres tan sobrehumanamente fuerte? ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices por todo tu cuerpo? Y más importante ¿Qué ocultas y por qué te has comportado de forma extraña en estos últimos tiempos?- Kyle fue directo al grano sin vacilar.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión, pero desvió la mirada y sus nudillos se volvieron líneas borrosas debido a la rapidez con la que los frotaba.

-Lo-lo siento chicos, pe-pero no puedo decirles nada so-sobre eso- seguía sin verlos a los ojos.

-Butters, nosotros somos tus amigos. Así que si estas metido en algo peligroso, puedes decírnoslo para que así te podamos ayudar- le pidió Kenny poniéndole una mano en el hombro ya que se le pasó el coraje e ira por el asunto de su hermana.

-No-no, chicos. Es-esto es algo que aún no puedo decírselo a nadie. Les pido que no si-sigan preguntando sobre el tema- los vio ya comenzando a exasperarse.

-¿Acaso hiciste alguna especie de trato con algún demonio algo así?- Henrietta hizo esta pregunta poniendo un semblante lo más parecido a modo de broma.

-Ya les di-dije que no le puedo decirle a na-nadie sobre esto. Por-por favor déjenme en paz- le quiso poner fin a la conversación y amaño con irse.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar contigo- Kyle lo tomó de un brazo.

-¡QUÉ ME DEJEN EN PAZ MALDITA SEA!- lo empujó gritando con voz gutural asustándolos, incluso a Henrietta, para retirarse a pasos pesados y molestos.

-Esto solo hace que nuestra curiosidad aumente- la chica ironizó.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces, Kyle? ¿Aún vamos a pedirle ayuda para poder detener a ese maldito monstruo?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Cuando se le pase el mal genio, le pediremos ayuda para eso… y espero que más adelante, si nos revele todos los misterios que se tiene guardado- Kyle miraba fijamente al joven hasta que se le perdió de vista y se preguntó que estará pasando ahora por su cabeza.

-… y hasta aquí termina el capítulo de esta noche- Luis Carlos cerró el libro -sé que había dicho que este sería el último capítulo, pero tengo un problema y ese es… Ah… Ah… ¡ACHU!- estornudó y se llevó un pañuelo a la nariz para soplársela -me dio gripa, por lo cual me resultará difícil seguir haciendo el fic, pero espero finalizarlo en el siguiente capítulo.

-También sé que no detalle con muchos lujos de detalles las escenas sangrientas, pero es que si lo hubiese hecho, el capítulo me habría salido más largo de lo que ya es. De todas formas, espero que les hayan gustado las muertes y como Henrietta tuvo los cojones suficientes para enfrentarse el hombre lobo ¿No se lo esperaron, cierto?

-¿Pero entonces de quién se trata realmente? ¿Y qué misterios oculta el gentil Butters? Les aseguro que las respuestas los sorprenderán- les chequea un ojo y estornudó de nuevo.

 **Cuarto capítulo de esta historia, completado el 05/11/2015.**


	5. Plan de Contraataque

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

Todo estaba oscuro y no se podía ver ni un alma hasta que aparecen cuatro puntos de luz que brillaban intensamente y comenzaron a girar entre ellos acercándose más y más hasta volverse uno solo que se dirigió a un punto inespecífico y cuando soltó un último resplandor, se reveló que se trataba de Luis Carlos Alarcón que ya se encontraba en su sillón y la habitación se iluminó.

-Les vuelvo a dar las noches mis queridos amigos y amigas- se volvió a presentar amablemente -lamento no haber actualizado esta historia en estos días, pero es que no quería dejar rezagados a mis otros fics; además, debía darle un respiro a los que leen este fic- se disculpó -así que sin nada más que decir, sigamos con esta historia de horror, misterio y tragedia…- sus ojos volvieron a brillar a la par que los rayos y las páginas de su libro volvieron agitarse con violencia.

Al día siguiente de la masacre en la escuela y en la calle, los aterrados ciudadanos de South Park se juntaron en el ayuntamiento para ponerse de acuerdo sobre que deberán hacer con esta crisis sin precedentes; algunos incluso sugirieron la idea de abandonar el pueblo.

-¡Orden todos, orden por favor!- pedía la alcaldesa parada en el estrado acompañada por sus fieles ayudantes -¡HE DICHO QUE ORDEN!- su grito potenciado por su micrófono lastimo los oídos de todos los pueblerinos ya poniéndole atención -Sé muy bien que todos están aterrados por lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche. Así que antes de que sugieran cosas estúpidas como abandonar al pueblo o algo así, traje a unos jóvenes saben que hacer al respecto con ese monstruo- dio permiso a Stan, Kyle y Henrietta de subir; los que estuvieron en la fiesta, enseguida reconocieron a esta última como la valiente joven que le hizo frente al monstruo.

-Escúchenme muy bien todos ustedes, conformistas- habló toscamente cogiendo el micrófono -a lo que estamos enfrentándonos es a un hombre lobo- todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí de nuevo alarmadas -sé bien que ahora todos están preocupados por sus vacías vidas sin sentido, pero si siguen mis instrucciones, podremos detener a esa cosa antes de que vuelva a atacar.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kyle? ¿Crees que todos harán caso a las instrucciones de ella?- le preguntó Stan en voz baja para que la chica no los oyera.

-Ella es la única que sabe cómo frenar a esa bestia. Además, como muchas personas vieron como fue capaz de luchar contra él, eso les da a todos la suficiente confianza para obedecer sus mandados- le aseguró el judío viéndola fijamente.

-Lo primero que necesitamos es objetos hechos de plata. Cada uno de nosotros debe tener consigo algún objeto de plata y exponerlo todo el tiempo ya que de esa forma sirve como repelente para que el licántropo no se acerque. Lo segundo es hacer balas y armas de plata. Como muchos lo habrán descubierto ayer, las balas de plomo normales no sirven contra un Lican, así que debemos fundir mucha plata para crear balas o armas cuerpo a cuerpo para así matarlo. Y tercero, todos debemos estar reunidos en un mismo lugar. Si nos quedamos individualmente en nuestras casas, seríamos presas fáciles; por lo que todos debemos quedarnos en un solo sitio para estar más seguros, como quedarse aquí en el ayuntamiento por ejemplo, y para asegurarse de que la bestia no trate de entrar, debemos colocar objetos de plata afuera para mantenerlo a raya- la gótica finalizó su explicación -¿Qué están esperando? ¿Qué les diga si tienen alguna pregunta? ¡Vayan hacer lo que dije antes de que se vuelva de noche y la bestia vuelva al ataque!- los apuró con tono autoritario para dejar de lado el micrófono.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo- Stan la vio de forma acusadora; ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Claro que sé lo que estoy haciendo. No soy una obtusa como ustedes que creen que todo se resolverá por arte de magia- ella hablo con veneno para luego escupirle en la cara, el humo de su cigarro.

-Ya, ya. No discutan y vayamos a conseguir toda la plata que necesitemos- Kyle intervino y después de unos eternos segundos de verse fijamente a los ojos, ambos pelinegros se separaron.

Sin perder más tiempo, los pueblerinos hicieron lo que la chica ordenó. Cada uno buscaba aunque sea por lo menos un objeto de plata en su hogar, pero para los más acaudalados (La familia de Token por ejemplo) eso les resultaba más fácil y compartían lo que poseían.

Las mandaban a la fundidora para hacer balas y otras clases de armas. El problema era de dónde van a sacar voluntarios para usarlas ya que con Jimbo y Ned muertos, no había alguien que motivara a los demás para la "cacería" hasta que Randy tomó cartas sobre el asunto y decidió continuar con la labor de su hermano, para el desagrado de Stan y Sharon, pero fue suficiente para dar apoyo moral a varias personas para que cooperaran y accedieran a hacerle frente al monstruo.

Otro problema que surgió fue en dónde iban a quedarse todos ya que no se podía retirar a los heridos del hospital y debido a que Wendy desapareció por culpa del licántropo, se daba por hecho que las personas ahí adentro no estaban seguras. Rápidamente se solucionó ya que pusieron objetos de plata por toda la estructura tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Henrietta se dedicó a adiestrar lo mejor que podía a los voluntarios para que supieran como usar sus implementos como el polvo de plata o ballestas y arcos con flechas. Cosa que le estaba colmando la paciencia; pero como ella misma dijo, no puede detener a ese monstruo sola.

Falta poco para que anochezca, así que debían pensar en una estrategia para poder capturar a la bestia y evitar que esta noche sea otra de las tantas en las que se han producido muertes brutales.

-Tratar de cazarlo como si fuera un simple animal cualquiera es lo peor que podríamos intentar hacer. Recuerden que no es una bestia cualquiera, pese a su salvajismo, sigue teniendo cierto grado de inteligencia que lo hace mucho más listo que cualquier animal. Lo que debemos hacer es atraerlo hacia nosotros, rodearlo tendiéndole una emboscada y poder matarlo a tiros desde una distancia segura- Henrietta tomó la palabra luego de que los demás impartieran sus ideas.

-¿Y cómo podríamos atraerlo hacia nosotros?- cuando Kyle le preguntó esto, ella le dio una larga calada a su cigarro y soltó una espesa humareda.

-Alguien debe ofrecerse como carnada para que el Lican lo persiga y traiga hasta el lugar donde le pondremos la emboscada- todos enseguida comenzaron a hablar entre sí ya que ni el más loco de los locos, se ofrecería para hacer tal cosa.

-Estás loca definitivamente ¡¿Cómo puedes sugerir tal cosa?! Nadie se va a prestar para eso. Además ¿Por qué tiene que ser necesariamente una persona? ¿No puede usarse un animal para eso?- Stan era uno de los que estaban más indignados.

-La carne humana es la preferida de los hombres lobo; por eso la carnada debe ser una persona- explicó secamente la pelinegra -debe ser alguien rápido, ágil y difícil de atrapar ¿Quién se anima?- de nuevo todos se vieron entre sí y nadie parecía tener interés alguno de volverse un sebo.

-Yo me ofrezco- para la gran sorpresa de todos, Butters dio un paso hacia adelante y en su mirada se podía apreciar una determinación que nunca antes se había visto en él.

-¿Tú, en serio? ¿Por qué te ofreces?- la joven lo vio desconfiada, al igual que Kyle y Stan.

-Porque si nadie hace algo para detener a esa bestia, muchas más personas resultaran muertas. Además, así le puedo dar un buen provecho a la gran fuerza y habilidad que tengo ahora- aparte de la gótica y de los mejores amigos, el resto de personas no veía nada de raro en ese comentario.

-Ya tenemos al voluntario ¿Cuál es el resto del plan? ¿En dónde le pondremos esa trampa al monstruo y que haremos en caso de que no funcionase?- preguntó Randy para seguir hablando del tema.

-Debe ser en un lugar cerrado en dónde el Lican no tenga forma de escapar una vez que sea rodeado. Este es el sitio indicado- la joven señaló en un mapa del pueblo un largo callejón sin salida -desde las ventanas de las estructuras cercanas podrán abrir fuego contra él y para impedir que se escape, pondremos un autobús en la entrada del callejón en donde estarán más personas para dispararle- detalló las fases de su plan.

-¿Pero yo no moriría por la lluvia de balas?- quiso saber Butters ya arrepintiéndose de haberse ofrecido por esa misión aparentemente suicida.

-No te preocupes. Al final de ese callejón hay una tapa de alcantarillado. Solo debes meterte en ella para así perder al Lican y no exponerte a las balas de plata- la gótica siguió explicando -y si de alguna forma logra escapar del callejón, le arrojaremos flechas y arpones de plata amarradas a muros para impedir que pueda volver al bosque- terminó por decir las fases de su plan -ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando. Hay que moverse rápido y alistarlo todo antes de que la oscuridad de la noche nos consuma a todos y la criatura ataque de nuevo- con todo ya dicho, fueron a hacer los preparativos para matar a la bestia lobo.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo y los voluntarios se encontraban en sus posiciones, solo quedaba un asunto que resolver.

-¡Mi bebe!- Linda abrazaba a Butters derramando ríos de lágrimas -¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?!- lo tomó de la cara para verlo fijamente.

-Porque ese monstruo mató a Eric, a mis amigos y a muchas personas de forma horrible. Si puedo ayudar a detenerlo, entonces tengo el deber moral de poner de mi parte- le explicó con pesar haciendo que ella llorara con más ganas y abrazara con mayor fuerza.

-Te cuidas mucho y se muy valiente- Steven también se unió al abrazo soltando lágrimas.

-Ya es hora, vamos- Henrietta interrumpió el momento sin estar para nada conmovida por la escena -termina de despedirte y andando- lo apresuró. El rubio iba a seguirla, pero Charlotte se le había acercado para despedirse también.

-Toma esto para la buena suerte- le dio un apasionado beso en los labios haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par, pero los cerró para gozarlo más y abrazarla por la cintura.

-Ya, ya, ya. Basta de cursilerías conformistas y vayámonos de una buena vez- la pelinegra solo se fastidió más por eso y lo tomó del brazo derecho jalándolo llevándolo prácticamente a rastras.

-Todavía me sigo preguntando de dónde Butters sacó la fuerza y resistencia que posee ahora. Si fuese el mismo de antes, nunca se hubiera prestado para algo como esto- inquirió Stan.

-Espero que logre sobrevivir a esto y nos responda a todas esas preguntas- Kyle lo vio fijamente hasta que se le perdió de vista -¿Y qué me dices de Kenny? ¿Todavía sigue en el hospital?-

-Sí… no se ha despegado de Karen en ningún momento desde ayer… pobrecito- el mayor soltó un suspiro de tristeza -y con todo esto, no se ha podido ir en búsqueda del cuerpo de Wendy… oh lo que quede de ella- parecía que una lágrima iba a salírsele del ojo derecho.

Kyle de nuevo tuvo que consolarlo. Ninguno de ellos se prestó para la misión debido a que sus madres se negaron rotundamente (especialmente Sheila) por lo que solo se limitaron a quedarse en el ayuntamiento para ser parte del grupo que se encargaría de cuidar a los que se encontraban ahí y repeler al hombre lobo en caso de que decida atacarlos.

-"Butters… Henrietta… mucha suerte atrapando a ese maldito animal"- pensó viendo hacia arriba.

La cortina de la noche volvió a cubrir todo el pueblo. Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas y lo único que se oía era un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a aventurarse a dar una caminata sabiendo muy bien lo que podría ocurrir; parece que tuvieron mucho más sentido común que las personas que se atrevieron a andar por las calles aun sabiendo de las muertes que habían producido antes de la masacre de la escuela.

Ese tétrico ambiente incomodaba más a un ya de por sí asustado Butters que caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las cercanías de ese callejón frotándose los nudillos y viendo de un lado a otro de forma rápida respirando agitadamente sudando pese al frío que hace.

-Oh re-recorcholiz… lo-lo que debo hacer por el bien de los de-demás… y demostrar que so-soy digno de Charlotte- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de darse ánimos para luego frotarse el brazo derecho haciendo una mueca de dolor -y espero… que todo eso que hice… haya valido la pena.

Enseguida se tensó cuando escuchó el sonido de pisadas y ramas partiéndose tras él. Al dar media vuelta solo se topó con la oscuridad de la noche sin poder divisar al responsable de esos ruidos. Retrocedió unos pasos tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta y llevó la mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo azul celeste tentado a sacar una bolsa con polvo de plata que Henrietta le había entregado en caso de ser atacado.

Los latidos de su corazón son tan fuertes que la caja torácica parecía estarse deformando debido a que volvió a oír esos sonidos acercándosele ahora acompañados por unos leves gemidos. Al ver unos arbustos agitarse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma aterradora y parecía a punto de perder la capacidad de controlar sus órganos digestivos en cualquier momento.

-¡AAHH!- gritó aterrado cuando el causante de los ruidos salió de entre las plantas, pero se llevó las manos al pecho para calmarse ya que solo se trataba de un perro callejero olfateando el piso en busca de comida sin prestarle atención -gracias al cielo solo es un perrito…- sonrió un poco, hasta que notó que cierto líquido amarillo escurría de sus pantalones -Oh no… por lo menos no hay nadie cerca…- se sujetó la entrepierna -¿En dónde es-estará ese monstruo ahora?- volvió a mirar de un lado a otro alerta ante cualquier otro movimiento.

En el hospital, las cosas también iban con esa inquietante calma. Los voluntarios que rodeaban el perímetro tenían la misma piel de gallina que Butters poseía y sus armas, que tenían collares de plata amarrados a ellas, temblaban un poco y también se estaban preguntado por qué se prestaron para eso ¿Solo por las simples palabras de aliento por parte de Randy o para proteger a sus seres queridos y demás ciudadanos como acto de buena voluntad y ser buenos samaritanos?

Kenny estaba sentado frente a la cama de Karen con los brazos y cara apoyados en el colchón. Estaba durmiendo con unos leves rastros de lágrimas, en su mano tiene el collar que usó para tocar a Stan y en una mesita tiene la daga que Cartman usó para tratar de salvarse; ahora él la posee para su propia defensa personal.

Solo se oían las lentas y pausadas respiraciones de la niña combinadas con el sonido de las máquinas que se encargaban de mantenerla con vida ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más iban a poder seguir sosteniendo ese delgado hilo que separaba la vida de la muerte?

Una fuerte ventisca agitó con violencia los objetos de plata que estaban colgados fuera del hospital causando el sonido del metal golpeándose. No estaba sola ya que fue acompañada por la gran sombra humanoide se reflejó en una de las paredes traseras del hospital. La bestia extendió su mano derecha, que ya estaba totalmente curada, y amañó con rasguñar una puerta; pero enseguida la retrajo al darse cuenta de que hay collares amarrados a ella y brillaron.

-¡GRRR!- soltó un rugido de molestia y fue en busca de otra entrada para ingresar a la sala del buffet, corrección, para ingresar al hospital lleno de indefensa personas heridas y enfermas.

-¡¿Oyeron eso?!- varios vigilantes fueron hasta esa zona, pero no encontraron nada -podría jurar que oí un fuerte gruñido de bestia- la misma persona que habló vio todo a su alrededor.

-De seguro debió tratarse de un perro o algo así- uno de los otros le restó importancia al asunto y todos comenzaron a retirarse sin saber que la muerte estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellos.

-…- el Lican los miraba fijamente y estuvo a punto de abalanzársele, hasta que noto las cadenas de plata que ellos tenían en sus armas, los brazaletes en sus muñecas y los collares en sus cuellos. Eso le causó mucha repulsión y silenciosamente se retiró sin hacer nada.

-Ah… ah…- la sola presencia de ese ser en el hospital, pereció ser suficiente para alterar a Karen y hacer que se removiera inquieta y se respirara de forma agitada.

-Oh… que… ¿Qué está pasando?- eso hizo que Kenny se despertara -¿Karen? ¡¿KAREN?!- se desesperó al verla así -¡DOCTOR, DOCTOR, ALGÚN DOCTOR MALDITA SEA!- suplicaba por ayuda.

Butters se cansó de estar caminando por sin rumbo fijo y se sentó en una banca. Apoyó su cara en la mano derecha, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y abrían de forma abrupta justo cuando su cabeza caía ya que estaba luchando fuertemente contra el sueño.

-¿Acaso ese monstruo decidió irse del pueblo y causar matanzas en otros lugares…?- se preguntó a sí mismo para luego bostezar -no voy a resistir más… debo mantenerme despierto ya que si me quedo dormido, me volvería presa fácil para ese monstruo…- se talló los ojos.

Se puso de pie de un salto al oír una lata cayendo al piso y rodando hasta su posición.

-"Por favor que sea solo otro perrito, por favor que sea solo otro perrito"- se repetía volviendo a pasar por los síntomas que tuvo antes.

Para su desgracia esta vez no se trataba de un simple perro callejero, sino del gran can que salió de entre las sombras caminando lentamente a dos patas viéndolo fijamente rugiendo un poco, de seguro todavía molesto debido a como él lo había lastimado antes. De nuevo el corazón estaba a punto de reventársele, se frotaba los nudillos a la velocidad de la luz, al igual que su parpadeo y temblaba como una torre de cartón en medio de un terremoto.

-¡GRUA!- después de unos momentos de verse fijamente en silencio, la bestia se dirigió a él corriendo a cuatro patas a toda velocidad.

-¡MAMÁ!- enseguida comenzó a correr por su vida llorando del terror puro.

Debía llegar a ese callejón lo más pronto posible para no ser despedazado por la bestia. Debía girar en una esquina, así que para no perder velocidad, se sujeta de un poste para así poder hacer un giro cerrado y continuar corriendo a diferencia del Lican que al tratar de girar a la velocidad a la que iba, perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó rodando unos metros deteniéndose hasta chocarse contra el costado derecho de un auto reventando sus vidrios, aboyando sus puertas y después de sacudir su cabeza, retomó su persecución soltando un aullido.

El joven vio hacia tras mirando como de nuevo era perseguida, al ver hacia adelante divisó el callejón en donde se llevará a cabo la emboscada, pero también se dio cuenta de que un carro que estaba en medio de la calle. En vez de rodearlo, dio un brinco tan alto y largo, que pasó por encima de él y apenas cayó al suelo siguió corriendo.

-Ahí vienen, prepárense- avisó Henrietta, que junto con los demás voluntarios, estaba escondida en uno de los edificios que rodeaban el callejón.

El joven ingresó al lugar y sus talones volvieron a ser pisados por la bestia que estaba más cerca de él a cada paso. Al estar más cerca de la tapa de alcantarilla, eso le daba una sensación de seguridad al creer que ya casi estaba a salvo.

Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron a la par de su caía cuando se tropezó y desplomó contra el piso adolorido porque se golpeó fuertemente.

-¡BUARG!- el Lican se le tiró encima extendiendo sus zarpas haciendo que rodaran por el suelo quedando encima de él inmovilizándolo, sujetándolo del cuello con la mano derecha y levantó la izquierda para desgarrarle la cara.

-¡NO!- él reaccionó rápido y le sujetó la mano justo cuando las garras estaban a unos centímetros de su rostro y con la otra mano le sujetó la muñeca para tratar de liberar su garganta que estaba sangrando debido a las puntas de las uñas que tenía enterradas.

Después de unos momentos de forcejeo, la bestia abrió sus mandíbulas para poder darle una feroz mordida. El chico flexionó su pierna derecha y de una fuerte patada en el pecho lo hizo a un lado, que tosiera mucho, para así poder levantarse y dirigirse a la alcantarilla.

El Lican no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Volvió a acercársele rasguñándole la espalda dejándole unas grotescas heridas de cuatro garras en ella sacándole un alarido de dolor; pero en vez de sucumbir ante el dolor, dio media vuelta pegándole en el hocico con el dorso de su mano derecha y después de darle un golpe vertical en la quijada con la izquierda, otra vez amañó con huir.

-¡AHA!- soltó otro grito de dolor cuando la criatura lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo azotó contra una pared con violencia y estuvo a punto de morderle la garganta.

-¡NO, DÉJAME!- le sujetó la mandíbula inferior apenas manteniendo a raya sus mortales colmillos, pero como cerraba y abría varias veces la boca, no iba a poder aguantar por más tiempo. Hasta que sacó de su abrigo la bolsita con el polvo de plata, pese a que su brazo derecho está inmovilizado la mano seguía libre, y la agitó liberando la sustancia.

Al igual que como ocurrió en el gimnasio de la escuela, el Lican apenas la aspiró comenzó a toser y estornudar violentamente caminando de espaldas volviendo a quemarse por dentro y pasarse las manos por la garganta de forma desesperada gimiendo de la agonía.

-¡Esto es por Eric!- Butters aprovechó eso para darle un derechazo -¡Este es por Bradley!- ahora un izquierdazo -¡Por Pip!- otro derechazo -¡Gary!- volvió a usar la izquierda -¡Y por las demás!- el último golpe que le dio, fue otra certera patada en el abdomen para volver a alejarse.

El canino se inclinó apoyando sus peludas y mortíferas manos en el suelo continuando tosiendo y estornudando, pero al ver como el joven se le iba a escapar de entre sus garras, se enfureció otra vez y con unos pasos ahora torpes, quiso acercársele. Butters cogió la tapa de alcantarillado, la alzó con facilidad y se metió a ella volviendo a taparla justamente cuando la bestia iba a tirársele encima haciendo que lo único que consiguiera fuera rasguñar la tapa.

-¡AHORA, ABRAN FUEGO!- Henrietta dio la orden y todos salieron de sus escondites, tomando totalmente por sorpresa al Lican que soltó un rugido, y comenzaron a dispararle justo cuando un autobús se estacionó en la entrada del callejón impidiendo cualquier tipo de salida.

El sonido de los disparos resonaron por el callejón y más allá combinándose con los aullidos de agonía del licántropo que retrocedía con cada impacto de bala en su cuerpo salpicando de sangre el suelo y las paredes que estaban a su alrededor.

Era una lección del Karma aplicándole el refrán: "El cazador de ha vuelto la presa" para que así sufriera como se lo merece por cada una de las vidas inocentes que ha segado. No tuvo más opción que hacerse bolita en un rincón del callejón cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos sin dejar de gritar agonizante; también se podía oír el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose y de la carne siendo desgarrada.

-¡A la cabeza, dispárenle a la cabeza para matarlo de una vez!- Henrietta quería que concentraran el fuego en esa zona para al fin poder darle muerte al monstruo, pero debido a que se cubrió, no podían herirlo en esa parte.

Después de unos segundos, los disparos fueron desapareciendo lentamente debido a que las balas se estaban agotando y tenían que recargar las armas. Eso fue suficiente para que el Lican se desplomara en el piso respirando agitadamente sin poder levantarse y continuando derramando sangre de sus heridas; pero seguía con vida.

-¡Recarguen rápido antes de que recupere sus fuerzas!- la gótica volvió a apurarlos viendo como el can raspaba el piso con las uñas de sus manos al cerrar los puños volviendo a rugir. Y no solo eso, de sus humeantes heridas comenzaron a surgir las balas de plata ya que su organismo las estaba expulsando por lo que estaba comenzando a recuperar parte de sus fuerzas -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo?!- perdiendo la paciencia, cogió un arco y flecha con punta de plata y le apuntó a la cabeza para al fin matarlo.

El Lican había recuperado las energías suficientes para poder incorporarse y saltar a un lado evitando esa flecha que le rozó la oreja derecha. Para poder escapar no caminó de regreso a la salida de del callejón, sino que usando sus garras podía correr por las paredes.

-¡¿Ahora juega al Hombre Araña?!- Randy y el resto se sorprendió por eso.

-¡No se queden sorprendidos por eso y vuelvan a dispararle!- Henrietta volvió a apuntarle con su arco y logró clavarle una flecha en el omoplato izquierdo, pero no bastó para frenarlo.

Al intentar de dispararle de nuevo, él saltó a la otra pared esquivando por poco las balas de plata y al estar cerca del autobús, brincó cayendo en el techo de este y bajar alejándose del callejón.

-¡DEMONIOS!- la pelinegra cogió un comunicador -¡Arqueros, es su turno!- dio sus instrucciones.

Las personas que estaban en las edificaciones cercanas al callejón, salieron de sus posiciones y al ver al monstruo corriendo a pasos torpes, lejos de ser los ágiles de antes, le apuntaron con sus ballestas y dispararon arpones plateados. Algunos fallaron por completo, otros rozaron su pelaje, y cuando parecía que iba a escaparse, uno de los arpones se le clavó en el muslo derecho.

Fue suficiente para detenerlo debido a que la cuerda del arpón estaba bien sujeta a una pared, por lo cual los demás arpones pudieron enterrarse en su maltratado cuerpo. Uno le dio en el pectoral izquierdo, otro en el costado derecho por detrás, uno en el hombro del mismo lado, el siguiente fue en el antebrazo izquierdo, uno en la pantorrilla, en la mano derecha y finalmente uno en el estómago.

El Lican se retorcía agonizante tratando de liberarse, pero esas heridas combinadas con las causadas por los disparos, fueron suficiente para acabar con las pocas energías que le quedaban y hacer que volviera a caer al suelo medio muerto y respirando con mucha dificultad.

-¡SÍ, LO TENEMOS!- con esa exclamación triunfal por parte de Randy, todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos ya que al fin pudieron ponerle un punto final a los grotescos actos que ese engendro ha causado, hasta Henrietta no pudo evitar sonreír un poco debido al triunfo.

-"Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para poder ver esto, Ethan "- pensó soltando un suspiro, hasta que volvió a poner su típico semblante neutro -ahora a dar el golpe final- se acercó al moribundo empuñando su estaca de plata -veamos si seguirás creyéndote el depredador dominante cuando te haya mandado al pozo de fuego y tormento eterno- alzó el arma para clavársela justamente en la cabeza.

-¡ESPERA!- pero Randy junto con otros más se le acercaron y la detuvieron -¿Por qué matarlo? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pagarían las personas para poder ver a un hombre lobo? ¡Nos haríamos multimillonarios!- la codicia colectiva hizo que su pensamiento racional se nublara.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- ella no podía creer lo que acabó de escuchar -¡¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar en algo como eso?! Ya les dije que no se trata de un animal cualquiera ¡ES UN MONSTRUO AL QUE DEBEMOS MATAR CUANTO ANTES! ¡¿Acaso se les han olvidado todas esas personas que fueron asesinadas por él?!- se enfureció -No existe jaula o prisión que pueda contener a una criatura como esta.

-No hay problema. Solo debemos crear una jaula hecha de plata para que así no pueda huir y todo el mundo podrá deleitarse viendo a esta bestia- sugirió otro de los voluntarios haciendo que ella estuviera a punto de gritar presa de la cólera e ira.

La bestia mientras tanto, al ver que todos estaban distraídos, agarró un tercer aire y decidió actuar. Se levantó agarrando las cuerdas de los arpones cortándolas con sus uñas y dientes liberándose soltando otro atronador rugido aterrándolos a todos.

-¡MALDICIÓN, DISPÁRENLE DE NUEVO!- Henrietta retrocedió unos pasos por la impresión.

Antes de volver a ser baleada, el Lican retomó su ruta original hacia el bosque quitándose con dificultad los arpones que tenía pegados a su ser y dejando un rastro de sangre que se perdió cuando se metió de lleno en la vegetación perdiéndose de la vista de los cazadores.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó la líder -¡GRANDÍSIMOS ESTÚPIDOS! Por su maldita codicia y ansias por ser famosos y reconocidos ¡SE NOS ESCAPÓ DE LAS MANOS Y AHORA MÁS PERSONAS INOCENTES VAN A MORIR! ¡Espero que estén felices!- les volvió a gritar iracunda.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudieron matarlo?- preguntó Butters saliendo de una tapa de alcantarilla haciendo que ella se pusiera roja del coraje y tensara la quijada tan fuerte que todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

En el ayuntamiento, las personas que estaban despiertas pudieron oír los disparos producidos, pese a la gran distancia que había, y se encontraban alerta.

-¿Creen que ya hayan podido matar a esa cosa?- preguntó Sharon angustiada por Randy.

-Son muchas personas con objetos de plata. Ese monstruo no podrá hacerle frente a tantos y mucho menos salir ileso- aseguró Kyle viendo el anillo de plata en su anular derecho.

-¿Pero y si logra escapar y viene por nosotros?- Sheila como siempre, viendo el vaso medio vacío.

-Descuida, mamá. El ayuntamiento está recubierto con plata y tenemos objetos del mismo material con nosotros, no se atreverá a atacarnos- quiso asegurarle el otro pelirrojo.

-Espero que tengas razón, Kyle- espetó Stan para luego ver fijamente la luna y fruncir el ceño -voy al baño, regreso luego- se retiró.

Estando en el baño, abrió una llave llenando sus manos con agua para poder mojarse la cara y el cabello después de quitarse el gorro y ponérselo luego de secarse con una pequeña toalla.

-Wendy…- suspiró otra vez triste y procedió a salir. Pero se detuvo ya que al ver el espejo que tenía enfrente, se dio cuenta de algo que enseguida lo hizo palidecer -Oh cielos…- susurró.

-¡AAAHHHH!- por todo el ayuntamiento resonó su grito que despertó a todos los que dormían.

-¡Ese fue Stan!- Kyle junto con su familia, la madre de su amigo y varios más fueron a ver que ocurrió -¡¿Estás bien, Stan?!- lo llamó acercándose a la puerta del baño de hombres.

Todos se detuvieron en seco ya que la puerta se rompió dando paso al licántropo, que al igual que como pasó con Wendy, en sus fauces y garras tenía pedazos de piel desgarrados salvajemente.

-¡ES EL HOMBRE LOBO!- una persona lo señaló. Todos entraron en pánico, gritaron, corrían de un lado a otro sin saber qué hace, las madres y padres cogían a sus hijos y los apegaban a ellos.

-¡¿Cómo pudo entrar esa cosa aquí?!- quiso saber Ike, que estaba siendo abrazado por Sheila. Pero notó que en la mano derecha del Lican había algo especial -¡Tiene el gorro de Stan! Eso significa que…- comenzó a descargar lágrimas sabiendo lo que pasó.

-¡STAN, NOOO!- Kyle gritó estallando en llanto, pero su mirada parecía la de un demonio enfurecido -¡MALDITO!- comenzó a disparar su AK-47, lo que causó que las personas con armas también abrieran fuego.

El engendro se cubrió la cabeza para no ser herido ahí y para no repetir esa amargada experiencia, tomó la decisión de escapar. Con otro salto, pasó por encima de sus atacantes y corrió en medio de las personas, para que no recibiera disparos, y lastimando a los que se encontraban en su camino de forma letal… incluyendo a Sheila y Ike que de un solo movimiento, les dejó profundas heridas en sus abdómenes.

-¡MAMÁ, IKE!- Kyle se acercó a ellos viendo el estado delicado en el que se encontraban -¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- dejándose poseer por la ira, volvió a dispararle sin importarle que casi hiere a las demás personas -¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!- lo persiguió haciendo a un lado a los demás.

De un empujón la bestia derribó las puertas de la entrada principal, tomando por sorpresa a los vigilantes que estaban afuera, y sin prestarles atención siguió corriendo.

-¡REGRESA MALPARIDO!- Kyle le siguió disparando y quiso perseguirlo, hasta que se le acabaron las balas -¡COÑO!- recargó y al ver hacia adelante, ya no pudo divisar al canino -¡GRRR!- rugió de forma parecida a esa bestia, hasta que notó en la nieve, el gorro de su mejor amigo ensangrentado ya que se le cayó a la criatura, así que lo cogió -Stan… Ike… mamá… Cartman… yo les juro, por mi vida, que capturaré a esa bestia… ¡Y LE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HA HECHO!- empuñó el gorro en lo alto marcando así su propio destino.

-… y eso ha sido todo por esta noche, señoras y señores- Luis Carlos cerró el libro -Sí, ya sé lo que van a decir; este debió haber sido el último capítulo de esta historia. Pero de nuevo hubo tantos detalles a tener en cuenta, que simplemente no los pude meter todos en un solo capítulo, pero de igual forma espero que les haya gustado, en especial cuando tratan de atrapar al hombre lobo y de cómo la codicia humana cegó el sentido de responsabilidad de las personas permitiéndole escapar y volver a causar masacres.

-Ahora Kyle está furioso por la muerte de Stan, y porque su madre y Ike quedaron mortalmente heridos ¿Eso afectará su capacidad de razonamiento? Eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo que espero que en verdad sea el último- después de chequearles el ojo, su cuerpo brilló volviendo a ser esos cuatro puntos de luz que desaparecieron volviendo a oscurecer la sala.

 **Quinto capítulo de esta historia completado el 16/11/2015.**


	6. Últimos Recursos y Revelando Misterios

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

Todo de nuevo esta sumergido en una absoluta oscuridad y no se podía ver ni un alma, hasta que de repente una fuerte brisa abrió violentamente unas ventanas agitando con fuerza las cortinas y se comenzó a oír los chillidos de muchos murciélagos que ingresaron, se arremolinaron en un solo lugar y después de brillar durante unos segundos, se dispersaron dando vista a Luis Carlos sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea que ya estaba prendida.

-Buenas noches otra vez, mi querido público- como de costumbre, volvió a saludar a los lectores -aquí les traigo el otro capítulo de esta historia de horror, suspenso y misterio- las personas comienzan a preguntas si este es el último -sí, sí. Ya sé que había dicho que este sería el último, pero espero que sea el penúltimo- ahora todos comienzan a abuchearme -ya, no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos- las páginas volvieron a agitarse y algunas caían a las llamas -¡OH MIERDA!- las coge y sacude para tratar de apagarlas.

Al día siguiente de la fallida misión de matar al hombre lobo, las personas del pueblo de nuevo estaban histéricas, pero ninguna superaba el nivel de histeria y desesperación de cierta persona.

-¡INÚTILES, TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS INÚTILES!- se trataba de Henrietta que gritaba iracunda a los voluntarios que se prestaron para esa misión -¡Todos y cada uno de ustedes son unos malditos estúpidos, inútiles, infelices y codiciosos conformistas de mierda! Lo teníamos en la palma de la mano y justo cuando iba a ponerle fin a todo esto ¡Se dejaron dominar por su codicia desmedida! Nunca debí haber recurrido a una manada de perfectos imbéciles que ni siquiera saben cómo amarrarse los zapatos y creen que el dinero es lo único que importa en sus vidas vacías y carentes de sentido ¡SIN DUDA SON IDIOTAS INCOMPETENTES DE PRIMERA CLASE!- parecía que todas las frustraciones que ha tenido en su vida, las estaba descargando en ese momento de coraje.

-Oye mocosa, ya me estoy cansando de que nos andes insultando de esa mane…- iba a reclamarle uno de ellos, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que ella le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante, para después darle otra en la mejilla derecha tirándolo al suelo y por último le pisó fuertemente la espalda haciendo que gritara del dolor.

-¡Yo puedo decir todo lo que se me dé la gana ya que estoy diciendo la pura verdad!- sin piedad alguna, le pateó el costado izquierdo haciendo que se retorciera jadeante en el piso -¡¿Alguien más tiene alguna objeción?!- desafió al resto que no se atrevió a decir nada -¡Así me gusta! Que se guarden sus patéticas excusas y reconozcan su monumental estupidez- dio media vuelta, se alejó de ellos y le dio la calada más profunda que alguna vez le ha dado a un cigarro para intentar bajar la rabia incontenible que tiene en estos momentos.

-Henrietta, Henrietta. Ya cálmate por favor- le pidió Kyle acercándosele junto con Butters.

-¡¿Cómo esperan que me calme si por la culpa de esos pelmazos la bestia se pudo escapar y volvió a matar y herir a varias personas?!- el tabaco era insuficiente para calmar su mal genio.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Mi madre y hermanito fueron heridos de forma grave por culpa de ese maldito animal- el judío dijo estas palabras con el rencor gravada en ellas y desvió la mirada entrecerrado los ojos -pero no es momento para seguir enfadada por la incompetencia de todos esos pendejos. Necesitamos que formules uno nuevo plan para atrapar a esa condenada bestia y hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho- le pidió ya ansioso por poder cobrar venganza.

-¿Y crees que es fácil formular otra estrategia para detener a ese monstruo? Un hombre lobo nunca caerá en la misma trampa dos veces y ahora será mucho más precavido. Atraerlo a una posición estratégica para tenderle una trampa ya no es una opción- ella volvió a llevarse el cigarro a la boca -maldita sea… ¡Este era un plan perfecto! Ahora debo pensar cómo hacer alguna especie de "milagro" para ponerle un punto final definitivo a ese engendro- se rasco el pelo exasperada -y no recurran siempre a mí ¿Ustedes también tienen cerebro o no? Pónganse a pensar en algo- les exigió para darles la espalda y alejarse un poco.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de intentar atraerlo hacia una trampa, somos nosotros quienes vamos tras él?- comenzó a hablar Kyle -ese engendro al creer que todos le tememos, nunca se le ocurrirá que nosotros podamos ir tras él y darle caza- sus ansias de venganza, le impedía pensar con claridad.

-¿Ir tras esa cosa, Kyle? ¡¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco?!- Butters se horrorizo por tal sugerencia -sé que es-estás do-dolido por lo de tu madre y hermano… ¡Pero esto es…!- no sabía que palabras usar para expresar su descontento.

-Ummm…- Henrietta, qué aún seguía dándoles la espalda, se puso a pensar -en realidad no es tan mala idea después de todo- ambos chicos la vieron fijamente -creo que ya sé que podemos hacer- dio media vuelta para encararlos y en su rostro tiene una mueca lo más parecida a una sonrisa.

Volvió a solicitar que todos se reunieran para hablar de la estrategia que se le ocurrió.

-El Lican no se dejará engañar de nuevo por una carnada y no irá a dónde queramos que vaya. Lo que hay que hacer ahora, es obligarlo a ir a dónde queremos que venga- todos la vieron sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo haciendo que soltara un suspiro de fastidio -los Licans son territoriales y cuando ya han decidido un terreno de caza, oh sea el pueblo en este caso, nunca estarán muy lejos y no se aventuraran a nuevas fronteras y horizontes. Lo que haremos será construir altos muros cubiertos de alambres de púas a las afueras del bosque y del pueblo, hechas de plata obviamente, para impedirle alguna ruta de escape.

-Con eso listo, el siguiente paso es crear varios grupos de cazadores. Unos estarán dispersos en las afueras y comenzaran a ingresar reduciendo el tamaño del terreno a la vez que los otros grupos, que están adentro, comenzaran a expandirse; de esa forma el Lican no tendrá ruta de escape y estará totalmente acorralado- finalizó.

-¿Estás pidiendo que de nuevo tengamos que arriesgarnos y aventurarnos por la noche para cazar a esa bestia e intentar ponerla contra las cuerdas?- preguntó uno de los voluntarios.

-Correcto. Y no solo eso, también se requieren a más voluntarios para que ese plan resulte. ¿Quién más se apunta?- todos se vieron entre sí y comenzaron a hablar muy inseguros de esa estrategia; hasta decían que ella perdió la cabeza -si tienen algo que decirme, díganmelo en la cara- los retó.

-Yo me apunto para eso- habló Kyle. Como Sheila ya no está para detenerlo, era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones -sé que todos tienen miedo de exponerse de esa forma, pero si cada uno de los presentes no ponen de su parte para acabar con esa cosa, tarde o temprano vamos a morir de forma horrible o perderemos a seres queridos como amigos, esposa, hijos... padres, madres y hermanos- hizo una mueca al decir esto -y recuerden ese viejo y conocido refrán: "Por separados somos débiles, pero juntos somos una fuerza imparable" y mientras más seamos, más probabilidades de éxito tendremos- trató de levantar la moral con un discurso filosófico.

Eso pareció alentar un poco a las personas y varias de ellas accedieron a prestarse para esa misión.

-Vaya, quién lo hubiera imaginado. Esas cursilerías conformistas pueden llegar a ser de mucha utilidad debes en cuando- Henrietta habló con toda la ironía que posee.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo hago por ti, sino por Stan, Ike, mamá, el culón y todas las demás personas que han muerto o han sido heridas por ese adefesio- se sorprendió debido a la forma en como él le habló, pero no dijo nada más ya que está en la misma situación.

-También pueden contar con mi apoyo- interrumpió Kenny acercándoseles y en sus mejillas se podía notar claros rastros de lágrimas indicando que no tuvo una buena noche.

-Kenny- Butters, el judío y la gótica se le acercaron -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo está Karen?- iba a ponerle una mano encima, pero la mirada que él les dedicó lo hizo detener en seco.

-Ella… no lo logró… murió…. ¡MURIOOOO!- soltó un desgarrador grito mirando hacia arriba cerrando con fuerza los puños y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

-Kenny… lo siento tanto- Kyle le dio un abrazo para levantarle los ánimos. Él le correspondió el gesto mojando su hombro derecho con lágrimas, cosa que conmovió a Butters que entrelazó sus dedos viéndolos con tristeza, en contraste con Henrietta que desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro y volvió a llevarse el cigarro a los labios -tienes que ser fuerte. Necesitamos que te repongas para que nos ayudes a atrapar a ese maldito, hacerlo sufrir como se lo merece y pague por todo el mal que ha hecho- lo tomó de los hombros con firmeza.

-Por eso dije que pueden contar con mi ayuda- se pasó una mano por la cara para secarse las lágrimas y mocos revelando fuego en su mirada.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos a hacer todos los preparativos. Esto nos tomará más de un día- los apresuró la chica para que no se siguieran mortificando de esa forma.

-No, esperen. Yo…- Butters se frotó los nudillos inquietándose como las veces anteriores -ten-tengo que hacer algo a-ahora. Los ayudo luego- quiso irse, pero la chica lo tomó del brazo y lo vio fijamente al igual que los otros chicos.

-Nada de eso, cara de nene. Esta vez nos vas a decir que tanto ocultas y de dónde sacaste esa fuerza y agilidad sobrehumanas; y ni se te ocurra hacer un escándalo como el del hospital. Estamos en público y no creo que quieras llamar la atención de esa forma ¿cierto?- le hizo entender que lo tenían contras las cuerdas. Eso lo desesperó más y volvió a negarse a decir que tiene oculto y estuvo a punto de ser reprendido de nuevo.

-Que no te de miedo, mi estimado Butters. Creo que ya es hora de que reveles tu pequeño secreto- habló de repente un anciano con un sombrero y un bastón acercándoseles con una sonrisa siniestra en su arrugado rostro.

-¿Doctor Mephisto? ¿Qué hace por aquí?- el rubio de ojos celestes se sorprendió al verlo. Los otros solo se limitaron a verlo de forma desconcertada.

-Escuché que fallaron en su intento por atrapar esa cosa y quise poner de mi parte para ayudar- respondió el viejo sin quitar ese gesto tan perturbador.

-¿Dijiste Dr. Mephisto? ¿El mismo viejo chiflado que vive en esa colina a las afueras del pueblo en donde tiene un laboratorio para hacer sus retorcidos experimentos científicos?- preguntó Kyle.

-El mismo que viste y calza, para servirles- se presentó cordialmente pero sin quitar esa expresión.

-Butters… ¿Acaso estás relacionado con ese loco?- Kenny los vio con cautela al igual que Henrietta.

-¡No, no, no! Es so-solo qué…- Butters no sabía que decir, cosa que le sacó una risita al viejo.

-Vamos Butters. No tienes nada que temer, no has hecho nada malo y este es el momento oportuno para que reveles nuestro pequeño secreto- quiso calmarlo palmeándole la espalda.

-¿"Nuestro pequeño secreto"?- Kyle repitió sus palabras -explíquense de una buena vez- ordenó.

-Oh…- Stouch miró al doctor que asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a contar los misterios que tiene tras él.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Desde hace tiempo, el rubio se había fijado en Charlotte. Ocasionalmente la espiaba y no podía evitar suspirar sonriendo como enamorado. Pero al ser tan tímido, no tenía el valor suficiente para ir a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos; sin embargo, escuchó algo que lo desmoralizó._

 _-¿Y qué dices tú, Charlotte? ¿Cuáles son las clases de chicos que te gustan?- preguntó una de sus amigas. El rubio prestó toda atención a lo que ella fuera a decir._

 _-Ummm…- se puso a pensar -la clase de chicos que más me gustan son del tipo que sea servicial con los demás, amables, comprensivos y considerado- Butters sonrió enormemente por eso ya que esas cualidades son natas en él -pero también debe ser alguien atlético y fuerte, que no tenga miedo de luchar por lo que cree que es correcto, que esté seguro de sí mismo y esté dispuesto a arriesgarse para ayudar a quién lo necesite; ese sería el hombre perfecto de mis sueños- ella soltó un suspiro haciendo reír a sus amigas diciéndole que es muy exigente._

 _La sonrisa de Butters enseguida desapareció ya que no cuenta con ninguno de esos últimos requisitos; nunca ha sido alguien que se caracterice por ser muy atlético y es demasiado tímido y asustadizo para luchar por lo que cree que es correcto y exponerse a alguna especie de peligro para ayudar a quién se encuentre en aprietos._

 _Pero el corazón le impulsó a corregir esos errores en su persona y ponerse a trabajar. Lo primero que hizo fue cultivar su cuerpo para volverse alguien fuerte y atlético._

 _-Oh…- suspiró viéndose en el espejo de un gimnasio. Estaba triste ya que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho, su apariencia física seguía siendo casi la misma y sus músculos no se notaban de una forma muy llamativa -tengo que seguir… por Charlotte… ¿Pero no hay forma alguna de acelerar el proceso?- se puso su suéter y amañó con ir hacia las máquinas para seguir ejercitándose._

 _-Disculpe, joven- le habló el Dr. Mephisto acercándosele haciendo que se sobresaltara -no pude evitar escuchar que usted quiere volverse alguien fuerte para impresionar a una chica ¿cierto?- el chico asintió levemente -y también oí que quiere acelerar el proceso. Creo que tengo lo que necesita y podría ayudarlo con eso, claro, si es que le interesa- puso esa incómoda sonrisa._

 _-¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?- el chico ignoró ese gesto y le prestó toda su atención._

 _-Acompáñeme- le pidió y ambos se retiraron del lugar para ir a su laboratorio._

 _Al llegar a él, el joven se incomodó de sobremanera al ver a los muchos animales enjaulados haciendo toda clase de ruidos pidiendo ser liberados y claramente se podía notar que varios de ellos estaban alterados de alguna forma con rasgos que no son propios de su anatomía._

 _-Verás chico, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado trabajando en un experimento para crear súper humanos. Consiste en darles a las personas habilidades físicas superiores de las que podrían tener mediante ejercicios y entrenamientos normales mediante un suero especial que he creado. He experimentado con animales para perfeccionar ese suero y después de tanto esfuerzo, al fin lo he conseguido; lo único que necesito ahora es de un voluntario dispuesto a probarlo y así poder dar inicio a una nueva era para la humanidad en la que las limitaciones del pasado, pasaran a la historia- explicó el viejo con aires de grandeza -¿Accederás a ser el primero en dejar atrás los límites impuestos por la naturaleza para alcanzar un nuevo nivel de superioridad evolutiva?-_

 _Butters vio sus manos y se palmeo el cuerpo para luego ver a los animales enjaulados. Estaría dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa para ganarse el amor de Charlotte, pero correr el riesgo de perder su propia humanidad y volverse algún tipo de aberración, era más de lo que estaba dispuesto hacer._

 _-¿Pe-pero y que pasa si me de-deformo o vuelvo un mon-monstruo o algo así?- el científico loco rió un poco por esas preguntas._

 _-Descuida joven. Yo jamás he utilizado sujetos de pruebas humanos sin estar totalmente seguro de que conseguiré el resultado deseado- le aseguro, pero él seguía inseguro -toma en cuenta que no solo conseguirás los requisitos que te hacen falta para obtener a la chica que te gusta, sino que también serás el primer súper humano de la historia y aparte de volverte famoso y reconocido, también obtendrás el respeto y admiración de quienes te rodean- sin dudas estas palabras fueron una tentación tan grande para el rubio, que no podía negarse -¿Aceptas entonces?- al volverse a ver las manos, cerró los ojos y suspiró._

 _-A-acepto ¿Qué debo hacer?- el viejo sonrió de oreja a oreja complacido._

 _-Pasa por aquí- se dirigieron a una habitación que solo tiene una larga ventana recta y estaba apartada de los animales -ponte cómodo- le pidió que se acostara en una camilla y al hacerlo, de ella salieron unos grilletes que le inmovilizaron los brazos, piernas, cuello y cintura._

 _-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- se aterró e intentó liberarse, pero por más fuerza que hacía, no lo lograba._

 _-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Solo son unas medidas de seguridad. No es como si te tuviera secuestrado y quisiera torturarte de formas horribles- estas palabras en vez de calmarlo, solo lo asustaron más y todo empeoró cuando del suelo y del techo salieron unas raras máquinas._

 _-¡¿Qué va hacer, que va hacerme?!- la camilla comenzó a levantarse quedando en posición vertical y esas máquinas tomaron posición rodeándolo._

 _-Lo que te dije, volverte un mejor ser humano- Mephisto salió del cuarto dejándolo solo con las máquinas y de estas salieron unas jeringas -puede que esto te duela un poco, pero si piensas en algo que te guste, te dolerá menos- le habló a través de la ventana y al presionar un botón, activó esos artefactos que lentamente acercaron las agujas al cuerpo del chico._

 _Él comenzó a respirar agitadamente y movía los ojos de izquierda a derecha rápidamente viendo como las agujas iban atravesar su piel en cualquier momento. Volvió a cerrarlos y se concentró totalmente en Charlotte, que le sonreía tiernamente, para así darse las fuerzas necesarias y soportar el dolor por el que iba a pasar en ese momento._

 _-¡AAAHHH!- gritó en agonía al sentir como varias agujas se clavaban a lo largo de sus brazos, de sus piernas, del abdomen y de la columna vertebral que era la que más le dolían -¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE!- se retorcía para liberarse, pero no lo consiguió y solo se lastimó más._

 _-Relájate. Solo será un momentito y ya- el loco presionó otro botón causando que el líquido dentro de las jeringas ingresara a su cuerpo y como estaba muy caliente, aumentó su agonía haciendo que gritara con mayor fuerza -y eso es todo- presionó ese mismo botón, las agujas se retiraron del cuerpo del chico, las máquinas volvieron por dónde salieron y la camilla volvió a su posición original retirando los grilletes -¿Te encuentras bien?- se le acercó y pasó una mano por su sudorosa frente apartándole unos mechones de cabello._

 _-Me duele mucho…- se quejó con voz aguda y por todo su cuerpo, salieron hilos de sangre._

 _-Descuida. El dolor es pasajero, pronto estarás bien- cogió un botiquín y comenzó a atender sus heridas para que no se infectaran._

 _-Y… ¿Y a-ahora ya soy un súper a-atleta?- quiso saber sin dejar de respirar muy agitadamente._

 _-¿Qué dices? ¡Este es solo el inicio! Si quieres volverte el ejemplo de la siguiente fase en la evolución humana, hay que repetir este tratamiento una vez cada 5 días- el joven se horrorizo por eso -¿Qué creías? ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana ya ibas a obtener la fuerza que tanto deseas?- comenzó a balbucear sin saber que decir al respecto -aparte de esto, también debes hacer unos ejercicios especiales que no podrías hacer en cualquier gimnasio. Ahora acompáñame a la sala de entrenamiento- después de curarle las heridas, se alejó. El chico con dificultad se levantó y siguió con pasos torpes casi cayéndose al suelo._

 _Desde ese momento comenzó a hacer ejercicios que en verdad parecían sacados de una película de terror al más puro estilo del Juego del Miedo._

 _-¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!- le exigía el científico ya que él estaba jalando una gran caja de metal llena de muchos pedazos de metal y estaba unida a su cuerpo por unas cadenas y grilletes amarrados a sus muñecas, tobillos, cuello y cintura. Al arrastrarla causaba un desagradable ruido de metal raspándose._

 _-Eso hago… eso hago…- hablaba con dificultad y apenas podía moverse._

 _-¡Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo!- el rubio se encontraba acostado en el piso y con sus piernas levantaba y bajaba lentamente otra pesada caja llena de fierros._

 _-No voy aguantar más…- estaba rojo del esfuerzo y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina._

 _-¡Muévete más rápido, más rápido!- ahora tenía que esquivar unas pequeñas esferas de metal que eran disparadas por cilindros a presión que al dar contra su cuerpo, le dejaban unas rojas marcas. Ese ejercicio era para que desarrollara agilidad._

 _-¡HAY! ¡Son como picaduras de abejas!- se quejaba cada vez que una de esas bolitas le daban._

 _-¡Uno dos, uno dos, uno dos!- el joven ahora estaba trotando dando vueltas afuera y alrededor del laboratorio. No sería algo muy disparatado… si no fuese por el hecho de que tiene unas pesadas muñequeras de metal amarras a sus extremidades y en su espalda carga un gran bloque de acero._

 _-¡Mueve más rápido esas piernas y brazos o te hundirás hasta el fondo!- Butters se encontraba nadando en una piscina y a su cuerpo tiene amarrada un ancla. Agitaba sus miembros con desesperación para no hundirse como el Titanic._

 _-¡Imagina que te está persiguiendo una jauría de lobos que te quieren comer!- estaba corriendo en una caminadora a alta velocidad que lentamente se inclinaba hacia arriba hasta que se tropezó cayendo encima de ella que lo mandó a volar contra una pared -¡Arriba y hazlo otra vez!- le ordenó_

 _Y siguió con esos excéntricos entrenamientos y dolorosas inyecciones durante mucho tiempo, específicamente ese mes en el que se ha estado comportando de forma extraña y acumulando esas grotescas cicatrices, pero a pesar de su paciencia y deseos por volverse del agrado de Charlotte, tarde o temprano iba a explotar de alguna forma._

 _-¡Levántalo!- estaba intentado alzar unas largas mancuernas con enormes aros de metal en cada extremo -¡Que lo levantes te digo!- Mephisto volvió a gritarle._

 _-¡IIIHHH!- todo el cuerpo del rubio temblaba, las venas parecían a punto de reventárseles, apretaba tan fuerte los dientes que iban a romperse en cualquier momento -¡AAHH!- pudo levantarlas y apoyarlas en su pecho, pero cuando estaba por alzarlas por encima de su cabeza, cayó de espaldas y la barra le estaba comprimiendo el pecho -¡HAHA!- con dificultad la hizo a un lado y quedó tendido respirando como un condenado._

 _-¡ARRIBA! Aún no hemos terminado. Si sigues ahí tirado nunca podrás volverte el ejemplo de la siguiente fase de la evolución, y seguirás siendo un muchacho enclenque y no podrás impresionar a esa mocosa por la que suspiras- lo apresuró._

 _Eso fue suficiente para que Butters lo viera con fuego en sus ojos ya enfurecido. Rugió como bestia salvaje parándose de un salto sorprendiendo al vegete que retrocedió asustado._

 _-Ya no resisto ¡YA NO RESISTO ESTO!- gritó con voz gutural -¡Estoy cansado de su entrenamiento!- cogió las mancuernas con una mano alzándolas y arrojarlas contra una pared reventándola -¡Y estoy harto de sus malditas inyecciones que no sirven para nada!- golpeó otro muro con la mano derecha quebrándola de igual manera -y sobre todo… ¡Ya no soporto que me siga hablando de esa manera todos los días!- lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó con la intención de darle un golpe fatal._

 _-¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?!- trató de calmarlo._

 _-¡¿Y qué es lo que acabo de…?!- se detuvo al ver a su alrededor los destrozos que causó -… hacer… ¿Lo hice yo?- miró sus manos luego de soltarlo y las abrió y cerró._

 _-Claro que fuiste tú… ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?- se aclaró la garganta para volver a sonreír -¿Lo ves? Todo ese esfuerzo, sudor y sangre ha tenido frutos ya que en tan solamente un mes, haz adquirido una fuerza que ni el mejor de los atletas podría tener en toda una vida de entrenamiento normal y sin el suero que te inyecto ¡Haz cumplido con todas mis expectativas!- le palmeó la espalda orgulloso de él -y sí me pasé de estricto contigo, es para también fortalecer tu carácter. Tener tanta fuerza no servirá de nada si no tienes la voluntad para usarla- se disculpó tocándole el hombro -ya casi estás listo, solo faltan unos detalles más para que así todo el mundo vea al hombre del mañana. Y hasta entonces… puedes presumir en la escuela y exhibirte un poco para ganarte la atención de tu amada- el joven ya sonrió apenado, desvió la mirada y se froto los nudillos como siempre lo hace._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-… y hacerle frente a un hombre lobo, es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar de lo que está hecho- el viejo loco finalizó su relato. Butters miró a otro lado sonriendo cohibido.

El judío, el rubio cenizo y la gótica los miraron sin poder creer lo que acabaron de oír. De entre todas las teorías que pasaron por sus mentes para explicar el extraño comportamiento de Butters y del porqué es tan sobrehumanamente fuerte y ágil, jamás se les ocurrió que era parte de un experimento científico que consistía en crear un nuevo y mejor ser humano.

-Pero que locura…- susurró la chica para llevarse de nuevo el cigarro a sus negros labios.

-¿Pero y esos huesos de animales? ¿Por qué los enterrabas en el bosque?- quiso saber Kyle.

-Pues… algunos de mis experimentos con animales tuvieron resultados muy desastrosos. Algunos efectos secundarios eran la locura causando que ellos mismos se mataran entre sí e incluso auto-mutilarse de forma brutal. Debía deshacerme de la evidencia para no llamar la atención de la asociación protectora de animales- el orate rió un poco, Butters suspiró de tristeza.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo y recurrieras a este loco de mierda solo para poder ganarte el amor de esa chica, Butters- Kenny le llamó la atención.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Kenny. Nunca te has enamorado de verdad y jamás has tenido que sudar sangre para ganarte el corazón de alguien a quién ames en serio- todos lo vieron sorprendido por haber dicho eso, lo que fue en verdad un golpe muy bajo -no, no, no. Lo si-siento, es solo que…- quiso disculparse al darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras.

-Ya dejen eso. Recuerden que debemos alistar todo para capturar a ese monstruo- Henrietta los interrumpió -si quieres ayudarnos de nuevo, pues muy bien, excelente. Con tu fuerza puede que lo logremos esta vez, y mientras más rápido comencemos, mejor. Pero usted- miró al científico -dijo que iba a ayudarnos ¿De qué manera?- el vejestorio rió un poco.

-Oí que con las balas y arpones de plata casi pudieron matarlo. Tal vez pueda crear un tipo de munición a base de ese metal que sea más letal y efectivo- les ofreció.

-¿Y por qué de repente ese interés en ayudarnos? ¿Qué saldría ganando de todo esto?- Kyle lo miró con des confianza, pero él solo volvió a reír levemente.

-Cuando capturen y maten a ese monstruo, quisiera poder examinarlo. No cualquier científico puede decir que tuvo el privilegio de examinar a una criatura de leyenda y quiero descubrir sus secretos para ver si puedo acceder a un nuevo nivel en la escala de evolución humana- Butters lo vio de forma acusadora por eso ya que significa que en algún momento lo haría a un lado.

-Está loco definitivamente- espetó Kyle -pero si puede crear algo para capturar a esa bestia y darle el castigo que se merece, entonces su ayuda es bienvenida- a pesar de todo, accedió.

-Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán- con todo lo que ha dicho y sumado a esa sonrisa, hizo que todos lo vieran desconfiados, pero no había más alternativa alguna.

Comenzaron con la construcción de los altos muros a las afueras del pueblo. Solo se podía trabajar cuando fuese de día así que apenas se el sol comenzara a ocultarse, todos volverían a la alcaldía. Se fundió más plata para los alambres de púas no solo para esas paredes, sino para rodear tanto la alcaldía, como el hospital y asegurarse que la bestia no volviera a ingresar como la noche anterior.

La noche volvió a caer y ahora los voluntarios no se atrevieron a patrullar afuera, sino que estaban dentro de las estructuras vigilando las posibles rutas de entrada que el Lican pudiera usar. Cada vez que se oía un ruido fuera, hacía que el corazón de cada uno se saliera del pecho ya que podría tratarse del licántropo. Haciendo que las demás personas se pusieran a rezar para que no volviera a ocurrir otra calamidad.

Por fortuna, no ocurrió nada esta vez, para el alivio de todos ya que al fin recibieron un poco de aire fresco, y podían seguir con los preparativos. Henrietta solicitó que también crearan armaduras hechas de plata, para asegurarse de que ningún voluntario resultara herido. Esas armaduras eran toscas pero cubrían los puntos más vitales en la anatomía humana y con ellas puestas no podrán recibir rasguños o mordidas por parte del monstruo.

-¿Qué querías mostrarnos, Henrietta?- le preguntó Kyle cuando estaba en el ático de ella junto con Kenny y Butters.

-Esto- ella quitó una manta que estaba cubriendo un objeto muy grande que resultó ser una gran ballesta que posee un arpón también de gran tamaño -las balas y flechas de plata podrán herir de forma grave a un Lican, pero si no le dan a la cabeza o al corazón no podrán matarlo enseguida. Este arpón plateado, al darle en el cuerpo lo dejará herido de muerte y no podrá moverse para escapar. Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero al fin lo pude terminar y con esto, tendremos asegurado nuestro triunfo- que ella sonriera con seguridad, es un gesto que puede llegar a ser incluso más perturbador que una sonrisa por parte de Mephisto.

-Debo reconocerlo, eres muy inteligente y práctica para esta clase de cosas, Henrietta- Kyle la alagó haciendo que se apenara un poco, cosa también muy inusual en ella.

-El Dr. Mephisto dice que creó una bala que en su interior posee plata líquida que al ingresar en el cuerpo del monstruo, correrá por sus venas como veneno- informó Butters.

-Magnífico. Con todos estos preparativos le podremos dar muerte a ese maldito- Kenny sonrió con malicia -aunque… hay algo que he estado pensando. Si los hombres lobo solo son bestias sedientas de sangre durante la noche… ¿Qué pasa cuándo es de día y son personas normales? ¿Por qué primero no intentamos buscarlo en su forma humana? Ya que así sería más fácil eliminarlo- sugirió. Kyle le dijo que es una buena idea.

-Aún en su forma humana, ellos siguen siendo más fuertes que una persona promedio. Y no solo eso, también son expertos en ocultarse en la naturaleza gracias al instinto salvaje que poseen. Ir a buscarlo en el bosque sería una tarea infructífera y en el peor de los casos, puede que se trate de alguna de las personas que se encuentre en el ayuntamiento o en el hospital; aunque esto es poco probable ya que se expondría a mucha plata- como siempre, explicó con lujo de detalles.

-Sí que tendría los huevos bien grandes si se atreviese a convivir con nosotros tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha hecho- Kenny ironizó.

Pasaron otras dos noches y todo siguió con una calma bastante incómoda ya que parecía aplicarse el dicho: "La calma antes de la tormenta". Pero al fin pudieron terminar los muros cubiertos con alambres de púas plateadas. Con todo listo, era momento de iniciar la cacería.

-Muy bien todos, ya saben qué hacer. Andarán en grupos pequeños hacia el bosque al mismo tiempo que los que se encuentran en el interior del pueblo comenzaran a expandirse. Recuerden que con sus armaduras plateadas, esa cosa no se atreverá a ponerles un dedo de encima, así que si ven algún objeto grande moviéndose entre la vegetación primero disparen y luego hacen las preguntas y para no confundirse y dispararse entre ustedes, lleven puestas las gafas de visión nocturna que nos dio ese científico loco- Henrietta estaba dando sus últimas indicaciones -y los francotiradores que están en los muros, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos en caso de que trate de escapar- cogió un comunicador -¿Listos para iniciar?- preguntó a los que estaban la zona interna y recibió un "afirmativo" como respuesta -ahora sí, podemos iniciar con la cacería- se puso su casco, que tiene la forma de un lobo, y como armas tiene su látigo, unas cuchillas, bolsas llenas de polvo de plata y un arco con flechas plateadas.

-A vengar a Karen- Kenny también su puso la suya. Aparte del polvo de plata, tiene una escopeta que dispara perdigones de plata y un cuchillo de guerra plateado.

-Por nuestros amigos y familias- Kyle llevaba el mismo AK-47, pero le agregó una cuchilla de plata en el extremo a modo de bayoneta, posee una espada bárbara que le dio la chica y en vez de llevar bolsas llenas del polvo de plata, tenían granadas del mismo material.

-Y devolverle la seguridad a todas las personas que tienen el terror impreso en sus corazones- Butters tiene un hacha-martillo también cortesía de la joven, unas Magnum y era el encargado de llevar la gran ballesta que dispara arpones.

-Andando- después de estas palabras dichas por la líder, se dirigieron al bosque para ponerle fin a todo esto, sabiendo que podrían no salir de ahí con vida con el riesgo potencial de morir de forma aterradora.

-… hasta acá termina el capítulo- Alarcón cerro de nuevo el libro, que tiene pegadas las hojas quemadas -Henrietta sí que estaba bien encabronada ¿Eh?- rió un poco -Y de seguro nadie se esperó que el secreto de Butters era que se había expuesto a rigorosos y dolorosos entrenamientos para volverse un súper atleta ¿Vaya sorpresita, cierto?- volvió a reír -¿Pero entonces con todas esas preparación si podrán atrapar al hombre lobo? Pues eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo que espero si sea el último- ante eso muchos dicen: "Si claro, como no"

 **Sexto capítulo de esta historia completado el 25/11/2015.**


	7. El Final, Solo es un Nuevo Inicio

**CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

La elegante sala estaba iluminada por la antorcha, pero no había rastro alguno de Luis Carlos hasta que de repente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar con tanta violencia que los muebles y adornos se caían, como si fuera un terremoto de gran magnitud, y de repente unas grietas se formaron del piso ya que de este lentamente estaba emergiendo una especie de sarcófago de roca maciza que desplazó las pequeñas piedras que estaban encima de él y a sus lados.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no ocurrió nada, hasta que la puerta del sarcófago comenzó a abrirse lentamente soltando una especie de vapor y cayó al suelo estremeciéndolo por última vez y una temblorosa mano emergió y sujetó uno de los bordes del ataúd.

-¡COF, COF!- se trataba por supuesto de Alarcón que tosía mucho y estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas -y pensar que los faraones tienen que aguantar esto hasta "renacer en la siguiente vida"- después de sacudirse la suciedad y toser de nuevo, se sentó en el sillón con el libro en manos -Buenas noches de nuevo mis amigos y amigas, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia- todos comienzan a decir: "Sí, como no" -ya, no sean pesados. Esta vez sí es en serio- ahora dicen: "Huy sí ¿Cómo pudimos dudar de ti?" -¿No me creen? Entonces comencemos con todo esto para terminar de una vez por todas- las páginas vuelven a agitarse -¡Oh no, no esta vez!- enseguida las coge para que no terminen en la chimenea de nuevo.

Los voluntarios que se prestaron para cazar al hombre lobo se adentraban cada vez más en el bosque cubriendo más terreno. Pese al equipamiento que todos ellos tenían, la mayoría estaba muriéndose del miedo arrepintiéndose por haberse ofrecido para esta misión.

-Ah…- pero Kyle era uno de los pocos que no estaba aterrado, sino triste y enfadado. Con dos de sus amigos más cercanos muertos y con una madre y hermano menor mortalmente heridos, es el que tenía las motivaciones más fuertes para prestarse para esta labor.

-Descuida Kyle. Esta vez lograremos capturar a ese desgraciado y le haremos pagar por todo lo que ha hecho- Kenny dijo esto más para sí mismo, que para él; después de todo, haber visto morir a su tierna hermana menor, también le da una fuerte motivación para esto.

-Suponiendo que esos idiotas no se dejen guiar de nuevo por su maldita codicia y lo dejen escapar al querer sacarle alguna especie de provecho- comentó Henrietta de forma ácida.

-No-no creo que ellos vuelvan a cometer el mis-mismo error- Butters, como siempre, trató de ser optimista, a lo que la chica dijo con ironía: "Sí claro, como no. Los que no aprenden del pasado, nunca podrán crear un futuro mejor".

Se detuvieron cuando oyeron unas ramas rompiéndose. Se agruparon pegando sus espaldas y caminaron lentamente empuñando sus armas de fuego viendo en todas direcciones tratando de localizar al causante de esos ruidos, pero lo único que podían ver era el manto oscuro que los envolvía por completo y que le sirve de camuflaje al Lican en caso de que este sea el que ande por los alrededores.

Los corazones de los 3 chicos bombeaban sangre a toda potencia y con tanta fuerza, que expandía y retraían las toscas corazas que tienen en el dorso. En total contraste con Henrietta que estaba mucho más calmada que ellos, demostrando saber cómo mantener el miedo bajo control, y con las gafas de visión nocturna intentaba encontrar al ser que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Vamos maldito… déjate ver…- miraba atentamente todo lo que los rodeaba paseando sus ojos de forma lenta por el panorama, hasta que notó unos arbustos agitarse frente a ella -¡Atención! Vean en esa dirección- ordenó que apuntaran sus armas a ese lugar.

Ellos lo hicieron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando escucharon que el sonido de ramas partiéndose se acercaba a su posición y cuando las plantas fueron apartadas…

-Oh… ¡Sí se trata de un ciervito!- Butters enseguida se maravilló ya que el responsable se trataba solamente de un pequeño venado. Así que se le acercó y acarició la cabeza en contraste con sus amigos y la gótica que soltaron un suspiro de molestia sintiéndose unos completos idiotas.

-Solo era un ciervo…- Kyle se quitó el casco para secarse el sudor de su frente, pero antes de ponérselo lo vio fijamente pensando -estas armaduras de plata nos mantendrán a salvo de esa bestia… ¿Pero acaso no actuarán como repelente y harán que se aleje de nosotros impidiendo que nos pudiéramos acercar a él y matarlo?- indagó para ponérselo.

-Por eso hice que los que están del otro extremo del bosque ingresen. Esa bestia al querer alejarse de nosotros, irá hasta ellos y viceversa; hay que rodearlo y cubrir toda posible ruta de escape y si intenta huir del pueblo, los muros se lo impedirán- explicó la chica viendo de mala forma al ciervo que seguía siendo acariciado por Butters hasta que decidió alejarse.

-¿Eso no sería algo contra producente para nosotros? Ya que una vez oí que un animal acorralado hará todo lo posible para escapar y me refiero a todo lo posible- señaló Kenny con cautela.

-Estas armaduras impedirán que nos ponga un dedo encima. De una manera u otra, él caerá esta noche y le podremos fin a su ola de terror; a menos de que ocurra lo que dice y esos estúpidos lo arruinen todo de nuevo por su maldita…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que sin previo aviso, se escucharon ahora los sonidos de disparos.

-¡Son los demás! De seguro ya se habrán topado con esa cosa ¡Vamos a ayudarlos rápido!- Kyle preparó su arma y fue hacia la dirección de donde provenían los tiros siendo seguido por el resto.

En algún momento antes de que ellos se encontraran con el ciervo, otro grupo estaba andando cerca del centro del bosque, hasta que uno dijo que tenía ganas de orinar.

-Carajo Carl ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a mear en una situación como esta?- le regañó uno de ellos.

-Cuando hay necesidad, hay que satisfacerla lo más pronto posible. Además, ese fenómeno no se atreverá a hacernos algo con estos trajes puestos- ese tipo estaba seguro de que nada iba a pasarle y se apartó de ellos para quitarse la parte de la armadura que le tapaba esa zona para poder regar las flores (Literalmente hablando)

-…- pero no se dio cuenta de que el Lican lo estaba asechando. No lo atacó enseguida debido a la armadura de plata que posee y esperaba el momento adecuado para dar el zarpazo y ese momento fue cuando él se quitó el casco y la coraza del torso quejándose de que le apretada.

-¡GRUA!- como el gran cazador que es, salió de entre la maleza de un salto cayendo encima de Carl enterrando sus mortales garras en los hombros haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-¡AYUDA, AYUDA!- suplicó ya llorando y meándose del miedo y cuando iba a ser mordido, puso su antebrazo derecho de forma protectora.

-¡KRANK!- los colmillos de la bestia enseguida se partieron al morder el brazalete que tenía ahí por lo cual se separó caminando de espaldas gimiendo adolorido y se llevó las zarpas al hocico.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ, MÁTENLO!- los compañeros de Carl ante eso enseguida comenzaron a abrir fuego.

Las balas de plata sacaban alaridos de dolor al Lican que retrocedió cubriéndose la cara con el brazo derecho y el pecho con el izquierdo hasta que soltó un rugido y se adentró en el espesor del bosque para ponerse a salvo.

-¡ESO ES, HUYE COMO UN COBARDE!- gritó triunfal uno de los sujetos que siguió disparando a pesar de que la criatura se les perdió de vista.

-¡No disparen, no disparen! ¡ALTO EL FUEGO IDIOTAS!- los detuvo Henrietta cuando llegó hasta ellos junto con Kyle y los dos rubios -recuerden que gastamos toda la plata que nos quedaba en la fabricación de estas armaduras, balas y armas cuerpo a cuerpo. No podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciarlas de esa manera. Así que solo disparen cuando lo tengan a alcance- ordenó.

-¿Qué dirección tomó?- quiso saber el judío ya ansioso. Uno de los tipos señaló por dónde para luego ayudar a Carl a ponerse de pie, y que a pesar de no estar herido de muerte, estaba en un completo estado de shock por el terror.

-Va hacia el suroeste del bosque cerca del Lago Stark ¡Avísenles a todos que se concentren en esa zona y vigilen las afueras para que no pueda huir!- avisó Henrietta por el comunicador.

Tal y como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "El cazador se ha vuelto la presa" ya que el Lican corría por el bosque alejándose de sus perseguidores, las balas de estos lo rozaban y daban contra las plantas que estaba cerca, y no se atrevía a hacerles frente y mucho menos intentar contraatacar ya que sus horribles atributos, se harían añicos apenas tocara la plata que ellos poseen para su defensa; así que no tenía más alternativa alguna.

Finalmente estaba llegando a los límites del bosque cerca del Lago Stark, en la otra orilla de esta estaba una parte de la muralla que se había hecho. No había más opción que dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino ya que al parecer no sabe nadar, pero se detuvo en seco ya que un gran arpón casi dio contra su cuerpo e impactó contra un árbol atravesándolo de lado a lado.

-¡Rápido Butters recarga!- apuró Kenny ya que el otro rubio por supuesto fue el responsable de eso y le puso a la ballesta otro de esos arpones plateados.

-¡Lo tenemos, no tiene salida alguna!- Kyle apenas lo vio, comenzó a dispararle junto con los que estaban cerca de él.

El Lican se volvió a cubrir la cabeza y abdomen con sus brazos, estos al recibir los disparos comenzaron a quemarse desde adentro y su piel comenzó a caerse junto a su pelaje debido al veneno de plata de las balas que el Dr. Mephisto creó, aumentando su a de por si agonía.

Comenzó a correr por la orilla del lago, los disparos levantaban pedazos de nieven y tierra al dar contra el piso, y producían ondas en el frío lago al dar contra el agua. Se detuvo en seco cuando más hombres armados se le acercaban por esa dirección. Como la vez pasada estaba totalmente rodeado y no tenía forma alguna de escaparse de esta.

-¡Ahora sí lo tenemos!- Henrietta no pudo evitar sonreír de forma triunfal -¡Y escúchenme muy bien todos ustedes! Si se les vuelve ocurrir alguna estúpida idea de capturarlo vivo para ganar dinero ¡Yo misma los mataré con mis propias manos!- advirtió para que nadie dijera algo estúpido.

-¡Matémoslo ya!- Kenny se impacientó y comenzó abrir fuego con su escopeta.

Los aullidos de agonía del monstruo combinados con el sonido de los disparos, eran la música que se oía en esa oscura noche interrumpiendo el bello silencio que inundarían ese lugar en otras circunstancias y que ya nunca será como antes debido a todo el grotesco espectáculo que se estaba llevando. El hombre lobo cayó al suelo hecho bola todavía cubriéndose con los brazos, su apariencia era fatal ya pedazos no solo de piel caían, sino de carne dejando los músculos a la vista y que lentamente comenzaron a corroerse, creando una gran mancha de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡Ahora cara de nene! Dispárale con un arpón para matarlo de forma definitiva- Henrietta apuró a Butters que recargó la gran ballesta, con facilidad la empuñó para apuntarle al monstruo.

A pesar de que de nuevo estaba herido de muerte, el Can volvió a analizar su situación y miró de un lado a otro en busca de una ruta de escape. Con todos esos hombres rodándolo usando esas armas y protecciones de plata, intentar pasar por encima de ellos sería prácticamente un suicidio; creyó que ya no tenía ruta de escape, hasta que miró hacia atrás el lago.

No tenía más opción, debía zambullirse corriendo el riesgo de ahogarse y evitar el golpe final. Así que con mucho esfuerzo se pudo incorporar para soltar uno de esos estruendosos rugidos que heló la sangre de casi todos los presentes.

-¡FUEGO!- gritó Henrietta para que Butters disparara el arpón y así lo hizo.

El tiempo se ralentizó cuando el arma de plata salió disparada rumbo hacia la bestia que se quedó quieta en su sitio sin hacer movimiento alguno y justo cuando iba a ser empalado, se hizo a un lado esquivando el arpón que le rozó el brazo derecho y se tiró a la fría agua sumergiéndose alejándose de la vista de todos y dejando una gran mancha de sangre en la superficie.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Un hombre lobo nadando? ¡IMPOSIBLE!- la gótica no podía creer lo que hizo.

-Parece que la desesperación es capaz de hacer que hasta la bestia salvaje de todas, logre pensar en forma de sobrevivir que nunca se le ocurrirían en otras circunstancias- Kyle habló con filosofía.

-¡NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO! Tarde o temprano esa cosa tendrá que salir, debemos rodear todo el lago para que no intente huir- la chica volvió a guiarlos a todos.

-¿Oyeron esos tiros?- preguntó uno de los tantos francotiradores que estaban en los muros.

-Claro que los oímos, ni que estuviéramos sordos- refutó otro -pero ya no se escuchan más ¿Será que al fin lograron matarlo? Ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí sin hacer nada.

-Sería una lástima que lo hayan matado ya, porque tenía muchas ganas de volarle el coco de un tiro- el primero hizo un puchero haciendo que el otro lo viera de forma desaprobatoria.

-Cállense los dos y miren hacia allá- intervino un tercero señalando al bosque porque unas plantas estaban siendo agitadas -preparen los rifles, puede que se trate de esa bestia- apuntó.

Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, el primero estaba temblando del miedo demostrando lo cobarde que es en realidad. Pero bajaron las armas ya que no se trataba del licántropo, sino de una persona que salía de entre la vegetación a pasos torpes como si estuviera cansada o herida y no se podía ver de quién se trataba debido a la oscuridad.

-Tal vez sea uno de nuestros compañeros que se encuentre herido ¡VAMOS!- cuando el líder de los 3 dijo esto, bajaron del muro y se acercaron a ese individuo que cayó de rodillas al piso respirando muy agitado -¿Te encuentras bien?- le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yo estoy bien… que más de lo que se puede decir de ustedes- esa persona cogió de la cabeza a dos de ellos e hizo que chocaran entre sí quedando inconscientes y al último le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro también dejándolo desmayado -ya tengo lista la ruta de escape, solo me falta una última cosa- dio media vuelta e ingresó al bosque.

-Debemos llegar rápido al lago para ayudar a los que están ahí- guió uno de los líderes de los pequeños grupos que todavía andan por el bosque.

-Me pregunto que se hará con el cadáver de esa bestia ¿Lo exhibiremos para así atraer muchos turistas al pueblo?- uno de sus compañeros demostró la misma codicia que salió a la luz cuando habían logrado capturar por primera vez al hombre lobo.

-Tú te callas esa boca. Si logramos matar a esa cosa, lo que deberíamos hacer sería… incinerar su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no reviva o algo así- habló con sensatez, cosa que al otro no le gusto y abrió la boca para objetar.

-¡AUUUH!- pero se oyó de repente el inconfundible aullido del hombre lobo. El grupito dio media vuelta y lo vio parado sobre una gran roca con la luz de la luna tras él que hacia brillar con intensidad sus penetrantes ojos, pero por alguna razón, ya no tenía esas grotescas heridas.

-¡ES EL MONSTRUO!- el que habló con codicia, enseguida se aterró y se escudó tras el sensato.

-¡FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO!- este comenzó a disparar, pero la bestia giró y de un salto bajó de la piedra para alejarse corriendo -¡Se escapa! Debemos avisarles a los demás- tomó su comunicador.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido ese maldito? No pudo haber salido del agua sin que nos diéramos cuenta- Henrietta seguía mirando atentamente el lago esperando a que el monstruo emergiera.

 _ **-"¡¿Nos escuchan, nos escuchan?!"-**_ se escuchó la voz de ese hombre por los comunicadores _**-"¡Nos topamos con el hombre lobo! Estamos por el centro del bosque ¡Necesitamos que nos ayuden a perseguirlo!"-**_ pidió ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿El hombre lobo está por allá? ¡No puede ser! Si se supone que él está aquí en el lago- la gótica no podía creer lo que le decían -¿Están totalmente seguros de que es un Lican?- quiso corroborar en caso de que sea un malentendido.

 _ **-"¡TOTALMENTE SEGUROS! Vengan rápido antes de que se nos escape"-**_ dicho esto, llegó a su fin la comunicación y todos vieron fijamente a la chica esperando sus órdenes.

-No puede ser verdad… ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta allá sin que nos diéramos cuenta? No tiene sentido- estaba reacia a dejar el lugar, hasta que se oyó a lo lejos los aullidos -no cabe duda, esa clase de aullidos son de un hombre lobo ¡ANDANDO!- todos dejaron el lago y fueron en dirección de dónde provenían esos rugidos.

Al entrar al espeso bosque, los pequeños grupos de nuevo se separaron para cubrir más terreno ya confiados de que la bestia no les hará nada debido a sus armaduras.

-Esto no tiene sentido ¿Esa bestia cómo pudo volver al bosque sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- Henrietta volvió a cuestionar ya molesta al creer que ella y el resto pasó por alto algún detalle.

-Tal vez ese monstruo cavó un túnel subterráneo en el suelo bajo el lago para salir por otro sitio sin que nos diéramos cuenta- cuando Butters propuso semejante estupidez, sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de: "¿Lo está diciendo en serio?"

-Te vez mejor callado, cara de nene- agachó la cabeza cuando la joven le dijo esto -estamos buscando a un hombre lobo, no a un hombre topo, hay una gran diferencia entre los dos- ahora fue ella quien se ganó la mirada acusadora de los chicos ya que indicó que también existen esa clase de monstruos.

-No importa cómo es que logró escaparse del lago. Ya quiero tener otra oportunidad de hacerle sufrir como se lo merece para vengar la muerte de Karen y los demás- Kenny retomó su pésima aptitud sedienta de venganza y miró la cadenita de plata que usó para tocar a Stan y que tenía envuelta en su mano derecha.

-Oye, déjame ver eso- ella con todo descaro se la quitó para examinarla -dijiste que con esta cadena tocaste a tu amigo esa vez en el hospital ¿Cierto?- él asintió con la cabeza -esto no pudo haber servido para corroborar si se trataba de un Lican o no ya que esta es solamente una falsificación de pla…-

-¡GUARG!- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Lican salió de entre los árboles, de un manotazo arrebató la escopeta de Kenny y de un golpe con el puño derecho lo mandó a volar contra un árbol fracturándole la espalda haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

-¡KENNY!- gritaron Butters y Kyle al mismo tiempo -¡MALDITO!- gritó ahora el judío disparándole con su AK-47.

El Can se le acercó sin importarle los disparos que recibía y al estar frente al pelirrojo, este amañó con clavarle la bayoneta que tenía en el arma. Él sujetó esa arma junto con todo el brazo del chico, sin importarle quemarse con la plata, y lo alzó para rugirle en toda la cara.

Pese a estar aterrado, el joven le pegó en la cara con la mano derecha, en donde tiene en anillo de plata, haciendo que la bestia hiciera una mueca adolorido, pero solo aumento la fuerza de su agarre haciendo que gritara del dolor.

-¡Suéltalo, monstruo!- Henrietta le dio un latigazo en la espalda causando que soltara un alarido y diera la vuelta para encararla. Ella continuó dándole varios latigazos más, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al judío, causándole las mismas heridas que le causó en el gimnasio de la escuela -¡Ahora cara de nene! ¡MÁTALO!- le exigió a Butters que estaba intentando apuntarle con la ballesta, pero debido a que se retorcía por cada latigazo que recibía, no se le podía apuntar bien.

-¡Eso trato, eso trato!- el rubio se estaba desesperando al no poder enfocar con claridad.

El monstruo al darse cuenta de eso, le arrojó a Kyle haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso y amañó con ir hasta ellos si no fuera porque recibió otro latigazo de la gótica ahora en la cara haciendo que enfocara toda su atención en ella. Cuando el látigo se enrollo en su muñeca derecha, lo jaló para atraer a la chica, pero ella lo soló evitando eso y cogió su arco para arrojarle varias flechas con punta de plata.

Después de volver a cubrirse, la criatura se dirigió hacia ella para atacarla soltando un gruñido. La chica se quedó quita en su lugar y cuando iba a ser alcanzada, dio una voltereta hacia la izquierda evitando por poco las filosas garras y al enderezarse le arrojó varias de sus cuchillas que dieron contra el hombro derecho del Lican que al sacárselas con brusquedad se los tiró a lo que ella dio varios saltos ahora hacia atrás esquivándolas por poco ya que le rozaron sus prendas negras y armadura de plata.

-"Que raro. Antes tenía graves heridas por todo su cuerpo y estaba sumamente exhausto, y ahora está totalmente sano y con todas sus fuerzas de regreso ¿Por qué?"- pensó al darse cuenta de esos importantes detalles.

La bestia quiso acercársele de nuevo, hasta que escuchó un mecanismo activarse y al ver hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que Butters de nuevo le apuntó con la ballesta.

-¡MUÉRE DE UNA VEZ!- volvió a dispararle. El monstruo pudo reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez y se corrió a la derecha dejando expuesta a Henrietta, que estaba justamente en el camino del arpón, y abrió mucho los ojos y apenas pudo inclinarse a la izquierda evitando ser empalada, pero el misil le rozó el bíceps derecho causándole una profunda cortadura a lo que cayó al piso sujetándose esa herida.

-¡HENRIETTA!- gritó Kyle -¡BUTTERS GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO, CASI LA MATAS!- lo regañó -¡Dispárale de nuevo a esa cosa!- el chico atlético alterado biológicamente quiso recargar su arma.

Pero el Can no se lo iba a permitir, cogió una piedra y la arrojó contra la ballesta con tanta fuerza que la reventó por completo dejándola inservible. Se le arrojó encima al rubio y rodaron el piso tirando a Kyle a un lado.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!- Butters apartó el hocico del Lican con la mano derecha y con la otra agarró su hacha-martillo pegándole en la cabeza con la parte no filosa de esta haciendo que se separara de él y se sobara la boca de la que cayó unos cuantos colmillos.

-¡JIA!- Kyle se le acercó por detrás clavándole su espada en la espalda con tanta fuerza que sobresalió por su abdomen, escuchándose perfectamente el sonido de la carne y órganos siendo cortados acompañados del ruido de los gruesos crujir.

El hombre lobo soltó uno de esos agudos gritos de dolor cerrando los ojos y sujetando el extremo de la espada, pero enseguida dio media vuelta para pegarle a Kyle, que se cubrió con su ametralladora reventándose por la fuerza del impacto, y al igual que Kenny chocó contra un árbol quedando fuera de combate.

-¡KYLE!- gritaron Butters y Henrietta al mismo tiempo. Solo quedaban ellos dos para detener al monstruo en ese mismo momento, no podían llamar a los demás, debido a que los comunicadores se dañaron por la primera arremetida del monstruo.

Este se desclavó la espada y se la arrojó a la gótica que se tuvo que agachar para esquivarla y por poco pierde la cabeza. El Lican extendió sus brazos y saltó para arrojársele encima, ella volvió a reaccionar rápido y saltó hacia adelante pasando entre sus piernas y quedando tras de él, para así coger una de sus cuchillas y clavársela en la espalda creándole una larga y profunda cortadura.

La bestia giró pegándole con el dorso de su mano derecha tirándola a un lado, ella gimió adolorida y trató de ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo no le dio para más y también perdió el conocimiento.

-¡NO!- Butters se horrorizo ya que solamente quedaba él para pelear contra la bestia -Dios… por favor haz que los experimentos con Mephisto me den la fuerza para esto- apegó su arma al pecho temblando levemente y se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Los contendientes caminaron en círculos lentamente viéndose fijamente a los ojos. El monstruo tratando de encontrar la forma de poder herir al rubio sin lastimarse con la plata y el chico pensando en la manera de como matarlo sin terminar herido de muerte.

-¡ORG!- la bestia dejó de lado cualquier estrategia y se arrojó directamente al ataque.

Butters dio un brinco en su lugar, pero frunció el ceño y con el poco valor que posee se le acercó para luchar. Quiso darle un hachazo, pero el Lican sujeto el filo de su arma con ambas manos, quemándoselas por supuesto, y abrió sus poderosas fauces para morderlo.

El chico le dio un derechazo haciéndole retroceder y que soltara su arma y al tenerla en sus manos, la movió de izquierda a derecha haciéndole una profunda cortadura en el pecho, después le pateó el abdomen haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante para darle otro golpe en el rostro con la cabeza del martillo y quiso decapitarlo.

La criatura movió hacia arriba sus garras rasguñándole el abdomen, a pesar de que se le quebraron, para cogerlo de la cabeza con la mano izquierda y darle varios golpes con la derecha en la cara hasta que el chico le dio un codazo en la garganta liberándose y le clavó el filo del hacha en el costado derecho.

Gritando de nuevo por la agonía, el Lican tomó al joven de un hombro y lo arrojó contra una gran piedra. Gracias a su gran fuerza y resistencia, no quedó inconsciente como sus amigos, pero la criatura lo agarró y azotó varias veces contra esa misma roca haciendo que esta se agrietara y que él gritara del dolor llegando a escupir sangre.

-Ah… coño…- se quejó Kyle cuando estaba despertando y luego de sacudirse la cabeza, vio cómo su amigo estaba siendo brutalmente aporreado -¡BUTTERS!- se paró don dificultad y vio la escopeta y las bolsas llenas de polvo de plata de Kenny -¡Resiste, ya voy ayudarte!-

Cogió las bolsas y se las arrojó al Lican que estaba a punto de darle un golpe mortal al rubio. Al estar cubierto por esa nube de plata, se alejó del joven tosiendo mucho debido a que sus vías respiratorias y pulmones se estaban quemando desde adentro.

-¡BANG, BANG, BANG!- el judío enseguida aprovecho eso para dispararle con la escopeta haciendo que retrocediera con cada tiro, cayera al piso respirando con dificultad y escupiendo sangre.

Kyle le apuntó a la cabeza para matarlo de una buena vez pero al jalar el gatillo, solo produjo un chasquido ya que se le acabaron las municiones; a lo que el monstruo se levantó a la vez que los perdigones de plata salían de su cuerpo curándose lentamente.

De un brinco cayó encima de él, le quitó el casco y estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. Pero al ver la cara espantada del chico, se detuvo en seco y lo miró atentamente, como si estuviera recordando algo, mejor dicho, como si él le estuviera resultando familiar.

-Kyle…- para su gran sorpresa, habló con un hilo de voz gutural y se separó sin hacerle nada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- el judío se alejó arrastrándose de espaldas por el piso.

-¡BUM, BUM!- de repente Butters comenzó a dispararle con sus Magnums en la espalda gritando que se alejara de él.

Eso lo enfureció de nuevo y se le acercó para atacarlo de nuevo. Butters apenas pudo echarse a la derecha para evitar sus zarpas y le pegó en la cara con la Magnum derecha, le dio un rodillazo en el vientre y al intentar pegarle de nuevo en el rostro, la bestia le agarró la mano izquierda y comenzó a aplastársela aun con esa arma en la mano causando que disparara hacia arriba para golpearle el brazo con tanta fuerza, que se lo partió, los huesos sobresalieron de la piel y el joven cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. No se detuvo aquí ya que le pisó el casco con el pie derecho y comenzó a ejercer fuerza para aplastarle la cabeza.

-¡CHUCK, CHUCK!- se detuvo cuando Henrietta le tiró unas cuchillas que dieron contra su muslo.

-Tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente…- agitó su látigo con su mano izquierda. Con solo una mano para pelear, ya no tenía posibilidad alguna para ganarle a licántropo.

Una fuerte brisa sacudió la vegetación que los rodeaba. A lo lejos se podía oír a los voluntarios que intentaban encontrar el origen de todo el escándalo producido por la pelea, pero eso no distrajo ni a la joven ni a su enemigo que se miraban fijamente sin parpadear.

La bestia se le acercó corriendo a cuatro patas, el tiempo se ralentizó cuando él estaba cada vez más cerca a de ella, el grito de Kyle al decir su nombre se escuchó profundo al igual que el chasquido producido por el látigo y justo cuando iba a tirársele encima a la pelinegra…

-¡AUARG!- para la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, apareció un segundo hombre lobo y se le tiró encima al otro, se trata del mismo que se metió al lago debido a que todavía tiene esas grotescas heridas, y dieron varias vueltas por el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ, SON DOS?! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- la chica miraba atónita al recién llegado que comenzó a pelear contra el otro, a pesar de que se encontraba en una gran desventaja física.

-No sé cómo es posible que existan dos de esas cosas… pero el que estaba luchando contra nosotros ahorita… dijo mi nombre e incluso pareció reconocerme- le habló Kyle acercándosele.

-¿Dijo tú nombre por qué te reconoció?- después de decirle esto, se quedó mirando fijamente la pelea de los monstruos -un momento… ¡CLARO, ESO ES! Ya todo tiene sentido- frunció el ceño ya que al parecer logró encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

El recién llegado estaba encima del otro dándole varios zarpazos en la cara, hasta que este le dio una patada doble en el pecho mandándolo a volar contra un árbol rompiéndolo y se le acercó antes de que pudiera levantarse agarrándolo de su abundante pelaje negro y azotando su cabeza contra otra gran roca varias veces hasta que quedó inconsciente y se alejó de él muy exhausto.

Al divisar al pelirrojo y a la chica les rugió para acercárseles pero a volver a ver fijamente la cara del primero, se detuvo en seco porque lo reconoció de nuevo.

-Kyle…- volvió a hablar de esa forma -no… ¡NOUHHH!- combinó la palabra NO con un aullido sujetándose fuertemente de los costados de la cabeza y sorpresivamente cogió el hacha-martillo de un inconsciente Butters y comenzó a darse varios golpes en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo?- el oji-verde estaba bastante desconcertado por su aptitud.

-Está golpeándose a sí mismo con un objeto de plata… un hombre lobo solo haría algo como eso en caso de que quiera volver a su forma humana para evitar lastimar a alguien que aprecie mucho- le explicó la joven viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A alguien que aprecia mucho? ¿Quién?- ella lo miró de reojo diciéndole: "Es obvio a quién es el que aprecia" y siguieron viendo como el Lican seguía lastimándose.

Después de darse esos golpes, tiró a un lado el hacha-martillo y soltó un rugido ronco a la vez que disminuía de tamaño estando arrodillado, con las manos en el piso y respiraba muy agitado. A medida que se encogía, su azabache pelaje se retraía dando paso a una piel blanca normal y al finalizar, reveló que se trataba de un joven pelinegro.

Kyle estaba atento para ver de quién se trataba en contraste con Henrietta que no cambiaba su semblante ya que sabía muy bien la identidad de ese individuo y cuando este se irguió reveló que se trataba de…

-¡¿STAN?!- el judío no podía darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ya que efectivamente, ese monstruo abominable se trataba de su súper mejor amigo.

-Kyle…- su camarada desvió la mirada ya que no tenía el valor directamente a los ojos -lamento mucho todo lo que he hecho…- derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Desde que tocaste mi encendedor esa vez, sabía perfectamente que te trataba de un hombre lobo- Henrietta escupió veneno -ahora explícate ¿De dónde heredaste la maldición de un hombre lobo?- le exigió mientras que Kyle seguía sin poder creer que él era esa bestia.

-Ah… todo comenzó cuando…- comenzó a contar la historia tras su maldición.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Hace muchos años, un ancestro mío era un cazador de brujas, solo cazaba a aquellas mujeres que en verdad se tratasen de brujas reales y logró ponerle fin a docenas de ellas haciéndose un héroe para su pueblo. Pero la última bruja que capturó lo maldijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de morir en la hoguera._

 _Su maldición consistía que cada dos generaciones un descendiente varón suyo se volviera un terrible hombre lobo y que la única forma para evitar volverse una de esas bestias, sería que el descendiente matara a su propio abuelo._

 _Ese antepasado fue el primero en sufrir la maldición y durante muchos años causó el terror en las personas que antes lo alababan y solo se detuvo cuando su propio nieto lo mató._

 _Y siguió hacia durante muchos años más hasta llegar a mi abuelo, que no tuvo el valor suficiente para matar al suyo por lo que él se volvería esa terrible bestia. Cuando era niño siempre creí que él estaba loco cada vez que me pedía que lo matara sin saber que su intención era que yo evitara sufrir su mismo destino._

 _En esa ocasión cuando fui de campamento con mi familia, tuve mi primera transformación ya que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, es cuando se puede transformar en esa bestia._

 _Se estaba haciendo de noche y andaba por el bosque buscando leña para la madera, pero apenas se ocultó el sol, comencé a transformarme._

 _-Ah… ¿Qué está pasándome…? ¡AAHH!- gritaba en agonía ya que sentía que me estaba quemando desde adentro. Me retorcía en el piso gritando por ayuda y mi desesperación era tan grande, que con mis manos comencé a arrancarme mi propia piel salvajemente._

 _Al verlas noté que me crecieron largas garras y al sentir una rara sensación en mi bota, también me percaté que se me formaron filosos colmillos y mi cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño. Seguía retorciéndome en agonía durante varios minutos más arrancándome la piel dando paso a un abundante pelo tan negro como la noche._

 _-¿Stan, estás por ahí, mojón?- desgraciadamente Shelli me había ido a buscar, pero al verme enseguida se puso pálida del miedo -¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!- gritó aterrada._

 _-¡OARRG!- como esa fue la primera vez que me transformé, no tenía control de mí mismo al ver a alguien cercano a mí, por lo cual la maté sin piedad alguna._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-… y desde ese entonces, me esforcé mucho para desarrollar cierto tipo de auto control que me permite reconocer a mis seres queridos para no matarlos y no transformarme enseguida cuando se vuelva de noche a menos de que este afectado negativamente a nivel emocional por alguna razón- Stan terminó de contar su historia ante un perplejo Kyle y una inquisidora Henrietta.

-Eso explica que solo se encontró tu piel desgarrada allá en el ayuntamiento y no pedazos de tu cuerpo, ya que cuando un Lican se transforma, se arranca su propia piel humana para darle paso a la de la bestia- refutó la gótica.

-Pero si tú eres el hombre lobo que había matado a esas personas antes del suceso de la fiesta en la escuela… ¿Quién es él?- señaló al otro licántropo que al estar inconsciente, también estaba volviendo a su forma humana.

-Él… es en realidad Wendy- Stan se le acercó para cargarla a estilo princesa. Ella seguía teniendo esas grotescas heridas y respiraba con dificultad -ella se puede volver un hombre lobo ya que la mordí cuando la ataqué, pero no la maté ya que pude reconocerla como alguien cercano a mí.

-Entonces esa chica fue la que causó la masacre en la escuela… maldita perra- Henrietta volvió a soltar palabras venenosas -¿Por qué no te viste afectado entonces en el ayuntamiento al estar rodeado por muchos objetos de plata?- quiso saber.

-No tienen ni idea del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para mantener la calma y compostura cada vez que estaba cerca de esos objetos- siguió explicando -y si se preguntan porque hasta ahora decidí irme del pueblo junto con Wendy, es porque primero debía localizarla y hacer que todos esos voluntarios estuvieran lejos de la ruta de escape que elegí para irnos sin mayor complicaciones.

-Esperen un segundo, si Wendy fue la que mató e hirió a todas las personas en la escuela, incluyendo a la hermana de Kenny… el que atacó a las personas en el ayuntamiento, junto a mi madre y hermano… ¿Fuiste tú?- Stan volvió a desviar la mirada por la por esa pregunta hecha por Kyle -¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡¿VERDAD?!- el asombro que tenía enseguida fue sustituido por la ira.

-Kyle… por favor, tienes que entenderlo. Yo no quería que nada esto pasara. Sabes muy bien que en mis cabales nunca lastimaría de esa forma a los demás- quiso justificarse.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto a mí antes?! ¡¿Por qué no buscaste a alguien que te ayudara con esa maldición?! ¡¿Acaso fuiste tan egoísta que no querías que todos vieran que el "maravilloso y justo Stan Marsh" era esa maldita bestia?- el judío seguía preso de una ira asesina.

-Si hubiera tratado de buscar a alguien que me ayudase con esto, lo más probable es que me hubiesen tachado de loco, y no solo eso, sino que en caso de que me creyeran, sería un golpe demoledor para mis padres al saber que yo esa bestia que había matado a tantos inocentes, incluyendo a Shelli. Lo mejor es que me desaparezca junto con Wendy para no seguir causando más calamidades en el pueblo- dio media vuelta y amañó con irse junto a su chica, pero una cuchilla le rozó la mejilla derecha y se clavó en un árbol frente a él.

-¡¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?! Después de todo lo que noviecita y tú han hecho ¡¿Crees que te puedes ir así como así sin responder por sus actos?!- Henrietta se sintió muy ofendida por eso.

-Por favor… no hagan esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Solo déjennos irnos en paz y así nunca tendrán que lidiar con nosotros de nuevo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado; además de que a dónde sea que vaya, intentaré la forma de curar tanto a Wendy como a mí- les volvió a pedir.

-¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado? ¡¿CÓMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?! ¡¿Cómo crees que vamos a poder seguir nuestras vidas como antes después de todo lo que ustedes hicieron?!- Kyle también se sentía insultado por la aptitud indiferente que su ex-mejor amigo estaba teniendo.

-Kyle… ya no sigas echándole más sal a la herida y déjalo así. Y por lo que más quieras, no intentes hacer algo en mi contra ahora ya que eso causaría que me transformase y no sé si pueda mantener el control de nuevo- más que una amenaza, esto sonó a una advertencia.

-¡Pues no voy a permitir que te tú y esa perra se salgan con la suya!- el judío fue hasta Butters y cogió la Magnum que le quedaba y comenzó a dispararle.

Stan abrazó a Wendy de forma protectora recibiendo todos los disparos gritando del dolor. Kyle al dejarse guiar por la ira, no tomo para nada en cuenta que estaba lastimando al que fue como un hermano para él y con el que compartió un sinfín de aventuras y desventuras, y solo se detuvo cuando se le acabaron las balas de plata.

-Kyle…- Stan gimió su nombre con voz ronca **(NA: doble significado XD)** -te había advertido… ¡QUE NO HICIERAS NADA EN MI CONTRA!- le gritó con voz gutural viéndolo con ojos amarillos que brillaban como las brasas del Infierno y de su boca sobresalieron unos punzantes colmillos.

Dejo a Wendy a un lado y comenzó a caminar de forma errática gritando tanto del dolor como de la ira volviéndose más grande y con sus zarpas comenzó a despellejarse a sí mismo dejando expuesta la carne que rápidamente fue cubierta por una gruesa capa de pelo negro, se oían los husos crujir al romperse y cambiar de forma, especialmente los de su cráneo al alargarse. Kyle se quedó sin habla por ese grotesco espectáculo y retrocedió unos pasos ya presa del pánico de nuevo, contrario a Henrietta que solo entrecerró los ojos firme en su posición.

-¡AAUUH!- aulló a todo pulmón al transformarse por completo y dio un paso hacia ellos con la intención de atacarlos. La chica seguía sin inmutarse, el judío frunció el ceño ya enojado como antes y levanto del piso su espada bárbara listo para luchar por su vida y acabar con la de su viejo amigo de ser absolutamente necesario.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- gritó uno de los voluntarios llegando a la escena con el resto de ellos, a lo que Henrietta dijo de forma desagradecida: "¡Ya era hora!" -¡MÁTENLO!- todos comenzar a disparar.

Stan se cubrió y al igual que Wendy, comenzó a quemarse debido al veneno de plata que entraba a su cuerpo. Descubrió su cabeza levemente para soltar un último rugido antes de agarrar a su chica y comenzar a correr.

-¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR, IMBÉCILES!- la gótica fue tras él junto con los demás.

A pesar de sus heridas, Stan corría a buena velocidad entre la maleza, con cuidado de que Wendy no resultara herida, y se dirigía al mismo sitio en donde dejó inconsciente a esos 3 francotiradores.

-Hay… ¿Qué pasó?- uno de ellos estaba recuperando el conocimiento -¡EL HOMBRE LOBO! ¡MAMÁ!- al verlo, se cagó en los pantalones echándose pecho tierra dejando al aire su trasero manchado de esa asquerosa sustancia marrón.

El Lican pasó por encima de él y de los otros de un salto sin prestarles atención y se dirigió a los muros que ellos antes custodiaban ya que su ruta de escape era pasar por encima de ellos.

-¡ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ESCAPARSE! ¡MÁTENLO MALDITA SEA!- exigió la pelinegra ya iracunda al ver como su presa estaba por escapársela de sus manos otra vez.

Kyle también estaba al borde de la histeria total, hasta que fijó su vista en uno de los rifles de Sniper que había en el suelo. Lo tomó y le apuntó al hombre lobo que estaba escalando el muro a punto de pasar por encima de los alambres de púas plateadas.

-Mamá… Ike… culón… esto por ustedes y por los demás- y jaló el gatillo sin vacilación alguna. La gran bala de plata salió disparada a toda velocidad en dirección al Lican que ya casi pasó por el muro.

-¡UARG!- soltó otro grito agónico ya que el metal le atravesó el omoplato derecho y salió por el pecho. Pese a la gravedad de la herida, eso no fue suficiente para matarlo.

Y aún a la gran distancia que los separaba, él y el judío se pudieron ver directamente a los ojos deseándose lo peor del mundo rompiendo por completo todo lazo de amistad y con un rugido final, dio un brinco saliéndose de los límites del pueblo que fue su zona de caza para ya no volver a atormentar a sus habitantes nunca más.

-¡NO, NOOOOOOO!- Henrietta cayó de rodillas y arrancó con fuerza el pasto -¡LO PERDIMOS PARA SIEMPRW MALDICIÓN!- comenzó a llorar y a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso varias veces debido al ataque de histeria que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Al día siguiente las noticias no se demoraron en recorrer cada rincón del pueblo. En parte los ciudadanos estaban aliviados de que nunca más tendrán que lidiar con esas temibles bestias que perturbaban sus sueños y alimentaban la imaginación de cada uno de ellos de forma perjudicial, pero en otro sentido estaban anonadados de que Stan y Wendy, estudiantes ejemplares, resultaran ser esas malignas criaturas de la noche.

Sin dudas es un golpe demoledor para los familiares de ambos, sobre todo para los Marsh ya que no solo han perdido al único hijo que les quedaba sino que este fue el responsable de la muerte de su primogénita. Para los amigos y compañeros de ellos también fue una apuñalada por la espalda darse cuenta de la triste, cruda y espeluznante verdad.

-No puede ser verdad… ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! Stan no puede tratarse de ese fenómeno- Kenny se negaba a reconocer la verdad. Estaba en silla de ruedas con un yeso alrededor de su espalda y cintura, y Butters tenía uno en su brazo herido.

-Yo tampoco quise reconocerlo al principio… pero es cierto. Él y Wendy eran los hombres lobo que hirieron y mataron a tantas personas… incluyendo a mamá y Ike- Kyle desvió la mirada soltando una lágrima que se le escurrió por el ojo derecho ya que al parecer su madre y hermano murieron en la noche mientras ellos iban tras los monstruos.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- cuestionó Butters que estaba agarrado de la mano con Charlotte.

-Yo iré tras esa bestia. No puedo permitir que sigan causando más desgracias por el mundo entero. Es mi deber darles caza y evitar que más personas mueran en sus manos- habló Henrietta decidida -¿Alguien se apunta para eso?- se llevó un cigarro a la boca.

-Yo me apunto. Como mi hermano y madre murieron por culpa de ellos, también me corresponde detenerlos y hacerlos pagar por todo lo que han hecho- la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que contaría con todo el apoyo del pelirrojo.

-Yo quisiera ayudarlos también… pero con esta espalda lastimada… solo sería un estorbo- Kenny se resignó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Kyle le dijo que lo entendía y le preguntó a Butters si deseaba cooperar con ellos de nuevo.

-¿Yo? Pues tampoco quisiera que ellos continuaran con sus fechorías, pero…- el rubio vio de reojo a la castaña que también lo vio asó. Ambos sonrieron medio apenados y entrelazaron sus dedos -mejor no. Ya me he arriesgado mucho y no quisiera perder todo por lo que he luchado- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla apenándolo de sobremanera.

-Conformistas- Henrietta habló de forma desaprobatoria -aunque me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos 2 malditos en este momento?- afiló la mirada y se llevó el cigarro a la boca.

En uno de los apartamentos de un edificio abandonado en Denver, Stan miraba fijamente el panorama. Estaba cruzada de brazos metido en sus pensamientos y cerca de él estaba Wendy acostada en un viejo colchón; sus heridas ya se habían curado casi del todo y dormía profundamente hasta que se removió indicando que iba a despertar.

-Wendy- su novio se le acercó y la sostuvo -¿Estás bien?- ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

-S… Stan… ¿Dónde estamos…?- miró de un lado a otro confundida sobándose la cabeza.

-Ah…- el pelinegro se rascó desesperadamente la nuca sabiendo que debía explicarla la situación en la que se encontraban -Wendy… debo decirte algo que no te va a gustar. Verás… yo… tú… ¡CARAJO! ¿Cómo te lo explico?- no sabía de qué manera decirle lo ocurrido.

-Stan… lo sé todo. Sé que tanto tú como yo somos esos horribles monstruos- él se asombró y le preguntó cómo lo sabía -fue cuando pasaba los días en el bosque… deliraba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo perdiendo el conocimiento ocasionalmente… teniendo visiones de lo que hacía… de las personas que maté… y pude oír tu charla con Kyle y esa chica…- Stan no sabía que decir ante eso -maté a tantas personas… ¡SOY UNA ASESINA!- se tapó la cara estallando en llanto negando con la cabeza.

-¡NO WENDY, NO! El único culpable aquí soy yo. Si tan solo hubiera matado a mi abuelo ¡Nada de esto no habría pasado! Nosotros seguiríamos con nuestras vidas normales y no habríamos matado a nadie- trató de calmarla ameritándose toda la culpa -No espero que me perdones enseguida, pero espero que algún día entiendas que yo no quería que nada esto pasara- le sobó un cachete.

-Stan…- ella también le acarició una mejilla ya dejando de llorar -yo jamás podría odiarte ya que a final de cuentas eres mi novio y lo único que me queda en este mundo y sé muy bien que tú no querías que nada de esto pasara- el joven se volvió a asombrar, pero sonrió derramando ya lágrimas de alegría -¿Pero qué será de nosotros ahora? ¿Qué vamos hacer con nuestras vidas? ¿Seguiremos matando a más personas inocentes sin poder evitarlo?- se volvió a angustiar.

-No. No pienso pasar el resto siendo esta maldita cosa. Pretendo viajar alrededor para encontrar alguna forma de liberarnos de esta maldición y poder ser personas normales de nuevo y si unimos nuestras fuerzas conseguiremos eso con más facilidad… claro, si es que me quieres ayudar con eso- le pidió muy incómodo.

-Claro que te ayudaré. Con tal de volver a ser una persona normal de nuevo, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa- le aseguró tomándole la mano y ambos sonreían con ternura.

Pasaron unos días y las noticias más recientes de Denver decían que muchas personas han muerto por ataques de "osos". Henrietta y Kyle estaban en las afueras del pueblo alistándose para ir allá y frenar a la pareja de Licans.

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto? Ya que una vez que comencemos, no habrá vuelta atrás- habló la chica. Los dos estaban a un lado de una camioneta que le pertenecía a ella y que tienen todos los recursos necesarios para la cacería.

-Por supuesto que quiero seguir con esto, no puedo permitir que Stan y Wendy sigan cobrando la vida de inocentes sin reparo alguno- le aseguró el joven viendo el gorro azul que le pertenecía a su viejo amigo -ah, y también quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Sin dudas eres la persona más valiente y responsable he conocido- la chica se sonrojó un poco por eso.

-Entonces en marcha- ella se subió en la puerta del conductor. Él iba a subirse por la entrada del copiloto, pero antes giró la cabeza para poder darle un último vistazo al pueblo de South Park.

-Ike… mamá… Cartman… juró que vengaré sus muertes y las de los demás, aunque me tomé todo lo que me quede de vida, juró que esos dos pagaran por todo lo que han hecho.

Después de hablarle al aire, se subió al vehículo para iniciar un viaje sin retorno impulsado por la ira y deseos de venganza tan desmesurados, que equiparan el salvajismo de esos monstruos que solo salen cuando el sol se oculta y desatan los peores horrores indescriptibles, de esos seres que pierden casi toda capacidad racional al volverse bestias lobo y se dejan guiar casi por completo por sus instintos salvajes y predatorios, de esos individuos que por la eternidad se arrepentirán por sus malas acciones, por esas…

 _ **CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE…**_

-… y aquí termina la historia- Luis Carlos cerró el libro soltando un suspiro -espero que les haya gustado este último gran capítulo, y si me Salió así de grande, es porque al ser el último, es el que le debo dedicar todo mi empeño y esfuerzo- se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Antes que nada debo felicitar a los que adivinaron desde un principio que Stan era el villano principal del fic y que a pesar de los giros que di para que nadie lo descubriera enseguida, no se retractaron y siguieron creyendo que él era el hombre lobo- felicitó al público -pero de seguro nadie se esperó que Wendy fuese también un licántropo ¿Verdad? Pues si recuerdan el capítulo en dónde ella es atacada, no muere y es mordida por Stan y con esa mordida le transfirió la maldición del hombre lobo.

-Espero que les haya gustado el enfrentamiento que tuvieron en el bosque y la charla que tuvieron con Stan, es que recordé las veces en las que su abuelo le pedía que lo matara y se me ocurrió darle una validez a eso- rió un poco -pero tampoco se esperaron ese final abierto con Stan y Wendy queriendo encontrar la forma de poder volver a ser normales, y con Kyle y Henrietta pisándoles los talones para hacerles pagar por lo que han hecho ¿El romance huele entre estos 2 últimos, cierto?- volvió a reír.

-Saben, me gustó mucho escribir esta historia ya que no solo es uno de mis pocos fics de horror, sino también uno de mis pocos fics serios en donde el humor esta en segundo plano (Ah pesar de que me salió un "poquito" más grande de lo que tenía planeado)- soltó otra risa.

-Con ese final abierto, hago que los lectores dejen volar su imaginación y creen sus propias hipótesis de lo que habrán ocurrido de ellos y quién sabe, puede que al final de cuentas Kyle y Henrietta si hayan logrado ponerle un alto a Stan y Wendy- después de soltar otra risita, se pudo oír unos aullidos muy cerca suyo que lo asustaron -Oh puede que no… oh puede que no- comenzó a sudar y se tragó un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que el fuego de la chimenea comenzó a apagarse sumergiendo lentamente la sala en la oscuridad y lo último que se pudo ver fue su cara con el miedo impreso en ella justo antes de que es oyera el sonido de las ventanas rompiéndose acompañadas de unos salvajes rugidos -¡QUIETOS PERRITOS, QUIETOS, QUIETOS HAY MAMAAA!- a pesar de que no se podía ver que ocurría, es muy obvio lo que pasaba -¡Ah y una última cosa! En el pasado ya había subido fics de horror llamados ¡Mueran todos Mueran! Los Pecados Capitales & Casa Embrujada y Broma de Mal Gusto. Estoy seguro de que esas historias también les van a encantar ¡SOCORRO, QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE ESTOS PERROS SARNOSOS DE ENCIMA HAY, OUH, HA, IH, OHO!-

 **Historia completada el 15/12/2015.**


End file.
